


Blood Empress

by PauThide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Army, Battle, Battlefield, Blood, Blood and Gore, Castles, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Castle, Dark Comedy, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Magic, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Dragons, Drama, Elf, Elf Sex, Empire, Empress - Freeform, Epic Battles, Evil, Evil Twins, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Female Characters, Gang Rape, Gen, Gods, Gore, Incest, Invasion, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Literature, M/M, Magic-Users, Masochism, Monsters, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Novel, Nudity, Old Age, Oral Sex, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, Pain, Politics, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape Fantasy, Rebels, Relationship(s), Revolution, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadism, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex Magic, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Strategy & Tactics, Swords & Sorcery, Torture, Trauma, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Villains, Violence, Violent, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, War, demongirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 73,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antherion is home of kingdoms who fight amongt each other, decades pass by but one remain as a global power, the empire of Angmar…. But times are now different and a new leader emerges from a bath of blood, the new empress it`s nothing more than a 14 year old little girl… how is that possible?, the old enemies of the empire and the new ones will have to face a strange enemy.</p><p>Some will try to use her, others will use this as excuse to attack but they will all learn the reason of why the empire itself named her The Blood Empress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Empress Chapter I City of Belg

**Author's Note:**

> This is my novel that i have written for many years, saddly english is not my native language, i will try to double check the grammar enjoy.
> 
> And please let a comment thanks ¡¡

 

Blood Empress

 

Prologue

 

It's the year 153 age of iron, in the capital of the most powerful empire that the continent of Antherion has ever seen, in a room with big windows and red walls a little girl wearing a red dress with black long hair, green eyes that bloom like stars and white skin like snow plays a chess game with a tall old man with with a military uniform, is a general, the man is soaking in sweat picking the chess figures carefully thinking with every inch of his brain what to do, it's seems nervous, anxious and scared, he thinks to himself what to do, while he was preparing to move the queen in the board, a voice soft and warm seems to break the silence with such a gently word.

 

“Are you alright my general?”

“Oh, yeah I am thank you……….. for you consideration my empress”

 

With a tremble voice the old general begging shaking more while he pick a napkin to take out the sweat. He made his moves in the panic of not looking more nervous or rated stupid but he realize that it was a great mistake and probably the last one.

“Eh, this…..” with a breaking voice, you could hear his desperation and his regret for moving the chess piece like that, he wanted to jump out of the window, he pray to the gods and ask them for another chance, for an opportunity to get back in time and not move the chess piece that way but it was late.

The girl slowly raise the king and make her move, her expression said it all she was disgusted and angry.

 

“Are you mocking me, my dear general?”

 

“NO, YOUR GRACES IT WAS JUST A PANIC MOVE I APOLOGIZE”

 

“Why are you screaming, and that sweat all around you…. It make me feel disgusted.”

 

“I'm sorry, your grace I be more careful next time” while cleaning the sweat out of his forehead he was trembling.

“I was just………. Please just let me start again, one more time your graces allowed me”

 

The girl didn't look happy at all, annoyed by the general, she just stare at him and the words she spoke were cold.

 

“next time?….. I don't need a general who panic in a simple chess game, I don't need a weak, scary old man.” The eyes of the empress bloom the entire room, with a snap of her finger four tall soldier full armed enter to the room, wearing white armor and a silver coat with a dragon on it, they were the personal body guards of the empress.

“Dispose of the gentlemen, he is not worth my time”

The four knights immediately follow her orders, while the old general was screaming and begging for forgiveness, the four knights just drag him out of the room, the shouts of the old general the screams slowly dissapear, only silence remain a cold and dark silence.

around the empress where tree maids, one with dark skin, blue eyes and long silver hair, she was a dark elf with beautiful complexion, she was tall 1.98 like almost all dark elfs, the one next to her was small approximately 1.60 with long purple hair, her eyes were golden, she was almost pale like a living dead, and have a mask that cover-her mouth except the eyes, the last one was not as tall probably 1.80, her characteristics were unique, she have short blue hair, her eyes were in different color one green and another one black with a scar one her right eye, their uniform was black with white standard for all maids.

 

“Samara I want more chocolate milk and cakes.” The dark elf bow respectfully and leave the room.

“A waste of time a completly waste of time, what kind of general lose a chess game to a fourteen years old girl, anyway he was the last of his kind” 

While looking to the chess board, she pick up the queen and star playing with her while making funny voices.

“wow save me, waaa I need a hero wahh” she was playing like a normal kid, the same little kid that just send to kill a general just because he lost a chess game, was acting like nothing happened.

meanwhile one of the maids, look around and suddenly her left eye dissapear, only a black hole remain, then i appear again like a doll who strings were cutt down she bow her head and genlty spoke.

“My empress the general Farel is here” the sweet voice was from the little maid with the mask that cover her mouth.

“oh, bring him in, Suu” while the empress was still playing with the chess queen Suu bow once more while presenting the general Farel, he kneel complete and bow his head in total respect.

 

“My empress is an honor” a white tall man with long blonde hair and blue eyes like the sky, he seems to train everyday his body was incredibly definite.

 

“You can rise your head Farel, why you wanted to see me”

“Yes, we have found a rebel settlement near the city of Belg in the kingdom of Dales, it's probably that the vice king of the city is helping them”

while slowly rising his head and speaking calmly but his words seems cold and direct.

“waahh, ohhhhh the dragon is coming wahhhhh” the empress suddenly splash the chess board with a dragon toy that she pull out of box of toys that was next to her.

“Wahhhhhh save us, wahhhh, bummmmmmm, wahhhhhh”

The general said nothing, he was just looking how the empress was just playing with toys, he was there he seems use too see his empress do that, then the door open and it was Samara with a big table full of cakes with different flavors and a big glass of chocolate milk.

 

“My empress I have bring cakes and the chocolate milk you have request”

With a soft and warm voice, she begging to prepare the table where the chess board and the dragon where, like a mother cleaning the mess of her child, the empress just stood there while she pick up the dragon again and look to the general that all this time was waiting for a respond on his knees, and the while she look at him with an innocent look, she spook so calmly and her voice became soft and warm.

 

“Ah, well it's seems that save us time, mmmm what to do…..mmmm”

“My empress can I suggest to send a diplomat to the king and queen of the dales, to-”

before he was able to finish what he was about to say, the empress stop just by rising her hand.

“No, send the executioners, seek and destroy and as for the vice king I will send a letter to the king and queen of the dales about this situation, Feral you would be in charge”

“As you wish my empress, can a suggest take at least one prisoner to gather more Intel about the rebels?”

“Alright take only one kill the rest, don't leave any one escape”

“As you wish”

 

The general Farel slowly rise and bow once more and leave the room, while the empress slow eat a cake and look out the window with an evil smile and she just whisper to her self.

 

“leave no one alive”

 


	2. City of Belg part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The empress send the executioners to deal with the problem of the rebels, mean while in the Dales Kingdom the king and queen seems to have problems of their own, why the rebels are settling in the city of belg? does the vice-king know? how the nobles and the kingdom will react... it's only matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firts chapter part I, trying the get it out as fast as i can, double checking the grammar take time, i will try to get the next part in this week, enjoy

Part I Ep I  
City of Belg

 

During the last sixteen years, the big trade city of Belg in the Dales Kingdom as been incredibly successful, the silvers mines, and the route in what the city is establish, being the trade point between the free cities of Liberi, Solis, Vernum and Solu, it was a trade route between the free cities and the Dales Kingdom. It's a point were all merchants, nobles and people who want to create fortune with the trades, the fertile land and the prosperous mines come to make their dream come true. Although the city itself is know for embracing slavery, many kingdoms will claim that slavery it's atrocious but of course will keep the practice of it, and look to the other direction. And being one of the few cities where buying a slave is cheaper than buying a horse will make the having cheap labor work profitable, slavery is a good business for a merchant, many nobles come here to buy cheap slaves, sometimes entire families. But the past months everything has changed, the rebellion is getting stronger and stronger, and the last months the city vice-king lord Semper Nix has been the target of accusations of treason, for letting the rebels establish in the city and given them resources, and probably the worsts accusation that some one can make that the King and Queen of the Dales are supporting the rebellion, of course the accusations are being made by nobles of the Dales that seek more power, but is still something that many merchants and traders are very aware of, the rebellion is not fight a couple of small kingdoms no, they are against the most powerful empire that Antherion has ever seen, the Empire of Angmar, the empire has been controlling the continent for the past one hundred and fifty years, in the past the empire was well loved and respected, but things have changed in the last fifty years.

 

It was a dark, silent night more than usual in the low districts of the city, the stores were close, no a single person was outside at this hours specially in the low of districts, the only taverns that where open where the ones that you could find assassins, mercenaries and other “workers”, no the type of people that some one would like to speak in the night alone, during the last past days rumors about rebels in the city spread out like wild fire, things are only getting worse for the city, as it was said that executioners where in the city, if there is something that you don't want to face is an executioner. It was obvious why they make the announcement of the executioners in public, normally the empire wouldn’t say something like that especially in this matters, probably a way to scared the rebels if there were here, or maybe expecting a reaction from the vice-king or the King and the Queen, but no one dares to ask.  
You could almost hear the whisper’s of the death in the cold of the night, normally no one would be in the alleys in the low districts, as three shadows walk in the night slowly and cautious, one of the was wearing a raincoat some one couldn’t see his face, the others didn't look special at all, brown hair with Grey eyes,  
they all seem to be tired and exhaust, one of the tired just stooped walking and while he was taking breath he just said.

“no more….. walking, I'm tired of this, It's been 3 days since we are in patrols and we have found nothing…….” he sit, while he was taking something out of his left bag, “This is stupid, I want to rest, and eat something…… and for the gods that smell, it's the first time I really want to take a shower” he pull out a small canteen, and there was whine inside of it.  
“You're really lazy….. the is our last day on patrol, the captain said tha--”  
“Yeah yeah I know, we know ok?…… I am just tired I want to rest a little bit, and besides there aren’t any sight of the executioners, probably the empire just wanted to scared the vice-king or something.”  
“we shouldn’t stop here I want to get back to the safe point.” the one with the raincoat talk, with a trembling and agitated voice  
“we have to move, I don't like this” he was looking around like there was something in the dark, while the other two we just getting their strength back by drinking from the canteen.

“Bahh, anyways…. How do executioners even look like?, I mean how do we even identify them.”

“I hear that their armor is black, and their eyes are red…. I believe that captain Tama said that they were dark elfs and many other dark species”

“Dark elfs?.. are you serious ?¡ I have only seen dark elfs in the slave market, since they their kingdom fall hundreds of years ago, they are just cheap slaves now… I never thought that they would be some who work for the empire” 

“I didn't know either but if Tama said it, it must be true.”

As they were talking so calmly, the one with the paranoia of being stalked calm down enough to sit as well, “ I must be paranoid” he replied to himself, while he kept his hands close to his sword.  
“Hey man, just chill out…. Here take a shot you will fell better after you drink a little bit”  
with a nervous smile he agreed.“I need to calm my self, it's been a long week”, the others just smiley agreed while they keep relaxing and speaking about girls they saw in a whorehouse. 

A dark figure emerges from the shadow of the alley, mumble words hard to hear, the walk to them, the stood up quickly “Don't move, if you do you are dead” “Oh sorry I don't want troubles” it was the voices of a woman, she sound cheerful “I just want directions that’s all” it was not strange to see some one asking for directions in the low districts sometimes that word ( asking for directions ) was used as a passwords in some taverns and secret locations but they seems more worry about how it sounds.

“Oww, I am just looking for some people, and I am wondering if you can help me hihihi” the high pitch laugh sounds weird and the three just look at each other.  
“Sorry miss, but we can't help you so you better kept moving”  
“Ow but I do believe you guys can help me after all I am looking for some maggots” Her voice sound terrible, the three took their weapons out, they felt a cold air, chills on their spine.  
as she slowly pull out two small daggers they steel was dark, and it seems to be use not to long ago  
“WHO ARE YOU”  
“Shhhhhhh don't scream, I am just looking for Directions the last ones die so fast i couln't ask anything hihihi”  
“WHO ARE YOU STAND BACK ” the one wearing a raincoat sound afraid. they all felt that like the whispers of dead.  
“I am looking for a maggot call TAMA hihihi” as soon she said that the three of the fell like their bodies couldn’t move at all, the fear the felt didn't allowed.  
“And I believe I found somes cockroach hihi”  
“EXECUTIONER” one of the exclaim as they manege to move for the adrenaline, they approach with killing intents, but the figure just disappear, they couldn’t believe that, they were looking around until one of the fall in to the ground in pain, his left leg has been cut down.  
“AHHHHHH ARGHHH” he scream violently  
“HOW SHE-” before he could finish his line, a knife appear in his throat cutting him down slowly, the blood splatter everywhere. The women appear in front of the dying men with blood on her face, she took of the cloak she was wearing, a gray pale skin, with blue eyes and pointy ears “A DARK ELF” the one in the ground scream.  
“HURRY WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR RUN, RUN AND SEND THE WARNING TO--” before he could finish the dark elf crush his throat with a kick, dark elfs were incredibly stronger that many other species, they could easily break an arm, leg or throat with one hand, she slowly stab him, she was clearly enjoying the pain of the men, the other couldn’t move he just stood there his legs were trembling, he was frozen, the dark elf just look at him and smile at him, “Oww you pee your pants” he clearly did.

“NOOO” he tried ran away, as fast a he could, but then a dark shadow came in front of him, another one, wearing the same dark cloak “EHHHHH” he exclaim in horror.

“We need this one, to interrogate and found the rest” said in a cold calm voice, was a like shark knife, her words were so cold.  
“Wahhh I just kill the other two, why can't a kill that one…. He pee himself hihi ”  
“No, Six, remember our orders, we have to find the rest of the rebels in the city and find any information about the vice-king”  
“ Bawww you're so boring Clea, I want to kill him” they were arguing in front of him while he was there staining, frozen, he puled out his sword and try to hit the one next to him, in an attempt to run away. But the dark elf, just grab the sword from the handle before he could swing and hit him with such a force in his stomach that he fall down to his knees in pain.  
“Pathetic human”  
“Hey¡ Clea you want to kill him? NO FAIR¡”  
“Silence Six, I will let you have fun with him, we just need information that’s all you kill all the last time remeber?”. While grabbing the poor men from the head, her words where clear and cold.  
"Ohhhhh yeah, but i just cruch their skulls they didn't have cute eyes saddly"  
“Tell me now, where are the rest of you, if you said now, she would give you a painless death, but if you don't well, you know what would happen”

The poor guy knew there was no way around it, if he lie they would know, he just gaze in horror and cry for his life.

 

Crack noises, and talking with a deep voice “How are the weapons and armors, we have to get them fast of the city” the voice seems to be cold, a tall man, with a scar across his face, white hair, golden eyes.  
“Captain Tama, we haven't hear of the patrol yet”  
“That was fast, I wonder how many they send”  
“Sir?” the soldier looking at him with confusing face. Tama just pick up his big sword, almost as tall as him.  
“Everyone prepare, tell the caravans to leave immediately with what we have now” the soldiers look at him, but immediately prepare they knew something was about to happened.  
“Tama….. eh sir” a young voice from a young girl, short red hair, and blue eyes, if you could compare to the others soldiers she would be the smaller of the all, look at him with fierce eyes.  
“Zea, I need you to leave with the caravan and give this latter to the general Claus”  
“But¡ sir I want to stay and fight¡”  
“No¡” with a fierce voice her body tremble, and she look down while grabbing her swords in anger.  
“Zea, I need you to do this, I don't doubt your abilities, but if the send the executioners, I need you to do this for me”  
She look up, and just nod. “Good, I need you to tell them that our operation fail” he just put his hand on her shoulder, with a smile he just stood there” you have grown Zea, and I know you want to stay here and fight”  
“Then why you don't let me? I am no a child anymore I can defend myself I can help you¡” her eyes were fierce and her voice sound firmly.  
“Zea, I-” before he could finish a soldier run to the captain in horror.  
“SIR¡ WE HAVE FOUND THE MISSING PATROL¡ THEY ARE DEATH SOMEONE PULL THEY EYES OUT”  
Zea body tremble when she hear that, while Tama just nod in anger “So she is here, this is bad”  
with his voice, he command to the soldiers to ready up and the caravans to leave immediately, they where in a big warehouse so it was obvious they would be track down intermediately, Tama look back to Zea.  
“Zea now, leave-” before he could even finish the door entrances was destroy, and a high pitch voice was screaming with a cheerful tone.

“Tama, where are you? Tama “ A dark elf gray skins, blue eyes and a short black hair it stop and with a smile face she just stood there “I found you” the face of the dark elf was of a maniac.  
“ZEA¡ LEAVE NOW” before she could even run, the dark elf disappear and appear behind Zae in a blink of a eye, Zea didn't eve react until she saw the shark knife on her back, until she was push to aside violently, she look and was Tama the one who push her aside. “Ow, she is special to you eh” with angry eyes Tama just swing his big sword with one hand like it was nothing, but Six easy evade it, and she disappear once more and appear up Tama head like she just jump, Six move like a dark shadow, appearing from nowhere she was about to strike when Tama manage to grab Six hand and throw her away with such strength but before she was going to hit the ground she use the same ability, that make her look like a shadow making her fall down on her feet, her smile was more malicious than before like she enjoy every moment of the fight.  
“Tama I will finally kill you with my own hands, after so many years, I have fantasy about this day since we meet so long ago, all night I think of you, stabbing you, crushing your head, pulling your golden eyes¡” she was saying all this while grabbing her breast and touching her parts, a crazy masochist, Tama just stood there, “ You crazy bitch” Tama just look back to Zea “Why are you doing here MOVE¡” Zae react and finally stood up and ran away, while soldiers appear next to Tama.  
“Sir the caravan are ready to leave¡”  
“we can hold her captain run the rebellion still need you¡” the soldiers were ready to give their life, for the rebellion but Tama knew they weren’t at the level of that psycho, in true he knew he wasn’t at her level as well, he was old and have face her before, after all she gave him that scar.  
Six seems to be in her own fantasy when she snaps and look at the soldiers, her malicious smile disappear and an angry face appear.  
“Eh? You maggots ruin my Fantasy¡” her voice change to a more dementia one. “This is bad” Tama whisper to himself, his plan was to hold her as much he can't, probably giving his life, but he would be able to sent the caravan and the information he collect but he didn't knew how many executioner where, or more importantly were where they.

Zea manege to get to the caravans, she was scared and exhausted, she pray to the gods to watch over Tama, as soon she arrive the caravans she notice something, the shock she felt, the horror of what her eyes witness, everything was destroy, the caravans, the soldiers everyone death, like the guts were pull out of their corpse, she feel as her entire body stop she was almost to puke, when a voice cold as ice, sound over a pile of corpses.  
“So you are a rebel as well?…. Strange how the rebellion let children s join their ranks, they must be desperate”.  
Zae look up and saw a black figure, long purple hair, pale skin red eyes, and on her head was what could it bee to pointy horns, close to her cheeks, she was small like a little kid, she was stunning and beautiful, Zae gasp “semi-demon” semi-demon where beings of the darkness, they care little for humans or for any other mortal specie, but to see one working with a human empire was strange. The semi-demon just look at the human.  
“If you surrender now, and tell us everything you know I will let you have a painless dead”  
Zae pull out her sword, she was shacking, but her eyes show a determination that make the semi-demon gasp in surprise.  
“So you wont surrender at shame. You know you can't defeat me right?  
“Maybe but I wont die without giving a fight¡ you semi-demon even you should be ashamed for following a such a person¡”  
the semi-demon just look at her and smile.  
“ashamed? Why should I? I have never seen a person like her, and I have live a long life.” she star smiling but change with a serious look “Even demons are afraid of her, that’s is why we follow her, there haven’t been a human like her, well calling her human is a little bit strange” she gaze with a sarcastic look as she jump down and falling with such a grace, like she was floating she gently touch the ground with her feet, and look once more to the young girl.  
“Well, how you want to die? “ Zae look at her and then she avalanche at her at incredibly speed.  
“Don't make me lose time human” with a slip of her fingers Zae was pull away with such a force, hitting one of the caravans that was behind her breaking the wood, she let a little scream in pain.  
“This……. Magic? A witch” Zae look at the semi-demon, then suddenly the semi-demon look at her with boring look.  
Zae pick up the sword with more strength and with a battle cry she ran directly to the semi-demon.  
“you have spirit I will give you that” the semi-demon move her finger and point to the young girl who was running in her direction, and just say some words in the demon dialect. With a smile she just look.  
“Break” Suddenly the body of Zae felt like it was breaking, her ribs, arms, legs, she felt everything she let a scream full of pain as she felt to the ground she could barely move, “move, stand up” she whisper to herself, with tears on her eyes, she was standing on her feet, the semi-demon look in shock  
“You really have a spirit” as she just raise her finger again, let me see how much you can take,” Break” the pain begging again, Zae scream more and more, her body was being torn apart from inside, she couldn’t take.  
“this is it, I didn't do anything, so useless….” thinking in her mind about how she would die, like a useless person, while slowly losing her conscious she heard a low voice from the distance "no yet" that was the last thing she heard. the semi-demon just look at the girl who body stop moving.  
“Mmm she die quickly than I tought, or maybe..” the semi-demon approach to the girl, and glance of a letter brought attention to her, she pick it up from the girl, she open the letter and read it, her smile was big.  
“So it was true eh?”  
“Clea are you here?” a high pitch voice sound it was six carrying a bag dripping blood, Clea just look not surprise at all.  
“It's seems that you took care of the rebels in the warehouse and you took a souvenir”  
Six give a malicious smile and while touching her body again with her hand.  
“Yeah, finally I got a new head and pair of eyes, to add to my collection hi hi hi” her voice sounded like a kid with a new present.  
“Anyway we got the information it's time to inform this back”  
“Awww so fast? I wanted to stay here a little more, I hear the food here is good, and beside I want to bring a present for Yeena,” her voice sound so cheerful, while being full of blood on her hands and face.  
“Not now, we need to deliver what we found here fast, beside we would be back in no time, the empress would like to read this, this are getting more and more exciting.”  
“Oww is weird seeing you smile like that Clea, hi hi, but anyway Yeena present will wait then” while saying this her whole body begging to tremble in excitement.  
“Awwww I want to see the empress, so much I wonder if she already have sexual desires, the way she look at me, awwwwwww I can't take it.”  
“Six you sound like a whore, well you're one but the empress is still child, even if she doesn’t act like one or think like one”  
“Well I saw her playing with dolls last time, when we where killing those traitors, aww the way she play she is so cute” her smile was bigger than before.  
“Six lest go then, the sooner the better I don't want see you masturbate in front of me again”  
“Okay, but the last time you and I-”  
“Just shut up…. I was a little drunk”  
“Sure hi hi “  
Clea use a ring and open some sort of dark passage, then they disappear, leaving behind the corpse and the damage, but it would no be the last time the would be there.


	3. City of Belg part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince of the city seems to be perfect in every way but no one ask what he would do, to get the throne away from his brothers, what he would sacrifice to get it.

Part II

 

Being a noble in the big city of Belg was indeed something to be awe, you have slaves that will do as you command, the peasants will bow to you only have to say a word and you will have anything you want in a silver plate, thanks to that the corruption in the city became more like a game than anything else.  
Young nobles were know for being very childish towards everything, the though that their names meant more than anything else, they were power hungry and very naive, easy to control and manipulated, as a great caravan seems to enter the city, with guards it's seems to be part of one of the biggest families of Belg.

“My lord we have arrive to the city” an old butler knock the white carriage and suddenly opens, the white outfit with layers of gold, a beautiful armor with white flowers with borders of diamonds an expensive armor but it seems to clean, like I was never use for combat.

“Finally we are in home, it's been weeks…. “ his hair was golden, the blue eyes reflected a beautiful face, any woman would be amaze for such beauty, he step down from the carriage he was tired of no moving at all, whispers around him of many women talking about his beauty and who he was he didn't look surprise at all he was use to be the center of attention, he just look the people around him and give them a big smile while moving his hair, teasing all the people around him.

“mmm nothing is change, Geras I will walk from now on I want to spread my legs a little bit before heading to the castle”  
“As you wish my lord, but I most beg for you to take a couple guards with you”  
“I understand Geras, when you arrive home I want you to prepare my little things”  
“As you wish”

As he walk around the city, he knew that this was only to create a better image to him, as many peasants bow and woman smile and throw rose to his feast he knew that his reputation was increasing even more.

Ah this city is full of peasants bunch of fools, I am the son of the vice-king Geminus Nix you all should be awe that I am walking in this city, you all belong to me and in the future you all will bow to me

He thought to himself the arrogance was hide by a smiling face, as he walked he heard noise in a bar, fights and scream, he was not surprise after all it was no the first time he see a bar fight but something about it make it wish to see it, probably to do something different once in a while.  
Probably if a stop the fight more people would see me as a good candidate to the crown, yeah I will do it

He thought, he was right he was the son of the vice-king but no the only one, he had 2 older brothers that also wanted to be vice-king so it was only natural that the competition between them was strong, they hated each other but they will never show it.

“I will enter to the bar, be ready” the two guards beside them bow the heads and prepare.

When he enter the bar he saw, a brutal fight chairs, tables destroy the waiter and waitress seems scared to say at least, then he saw a two man with swords fighting a small women with daggers, he couldn’t see clearly but she was wounded the two big guys seems to prepare to attack when he shout.

“Stop right now” the entire bar seems in shock, probable they didn't see him enter to the place but he was again the center of attention.

“Two grown man fighting a young girl, you should be ashamed” the grown man start walking with the swords, but the two guards stop them by just walking in front of the princes.

“Tch….”  
“If I were you, I will leave this place intermediately but if you want to fight well my guards have been traveling quite a lot, I believe they want to blow of some steam.”  
They were no just normal guards but elite force, well respected and fear in the city the two big guys just show an annoyed face as the leave mumble curse words.  
“You're lucky girl…….. next time you wont”  
as they leave the entire bar just applause the prince, they thank him for his actions, little they know of the arrogance of the prince and the fact that if he was in another mod he could care less if they all die, but his attention turn to the girl that was in the floor and one waitress was helping her to stand up.

“How is you wound” the prince say as he slowly approach her and gently try to reach her with his hand.

“Stay away from me¡” she yell while pointed the daggers to him, the guards move intermediately, but he raise his hands to stop them.  
“Stop, she is wounded and scared take her to the medics tell them that I Geminus Nix will pay for her.” as he look to one of the waitress who bow and help her to stand and taker her away.

 

How this bitch dare to look down on me, I save her and this is how she thanks me, whatever I don't care I already have the admiration of this peasants.

He seems annoyed but still make a smile while all everyone applause by his benevolence, as he look the girl for last time she seems in shock and the look of her eyes seems like a living dead.

Well maybe she is really in shock and wounded, I wonder if she will survive I am not doctor but that wound seems pretty bad.

“My dear citizen please excuse me now, if there is problems again don't waste time and reporter to the city guards intermediately, spread the word that I will not tolerate violence in the city.”

everyone cheers his name, he was happy with himself this was a good scene for him this will help him a lot in the future, as he walked off the bar with a smile on his face that slowly transform in a morbid face.

As he arrive the castle in the middle of the city, the biggest symbol of power in the city white wall, amazing marble work of giant eagles and horses, the architecture was something to be awe you could feel the power of it just by looking at this castle, it was visible from any direction of the city and beyond the walls of Belg, when the prince arrive to the main door many maids bow in the entrance he didn't care he just when trough the big door he was tired for walking to much, as soon he walk he heard one voice that make him irritated, the voice of his elder brother he fake his anger with a big smile as he turn to his brother.

“My dear brother how are you?”  
his elder brother was adult version of his looks, long blonde hair, blue eyes and a look of complete supremacy that he hated

“Splendid my little brother, I hear many things you stop a fight in a bar did you not?, and that you save the little girl who is in a clinic.”

he hide his anger even more, the smile did not break

“Of course it's only natural to help my people I--”  
“I have send people to take care of the girl, I send her to the expensive clinic in belg and send my emissary to the bar to paid for the damage of the fight, thank you but I will take it from here” as he just suddenly walk next to him he could see his eyes and a smile, he couldn’t avoid to bite his tongue he hated him the most, he couldn’t wait the day to kill him.  
That mother fucker, that bitch I will fucking kill him one of this days, how he dare to take credit HOW HE DARES¡

He was incredibly angry, he wanted to kill him right now, he was walking quite fast to his room, until he meet Geras his Butler.

“My lord I have take care of you things they are waiting in your room, i have also make notice to the maids to not disturber you for a couple hours”

now he remember all this moths he spend traveling from free city to free city to increase his chance to become the new vice-king he didn't spend time releasing his stress, there is only one way to do it.

He smile this is a good way to release his anger, he grab his hair and walk to the room it was time to enjoy himself.

It was a big room, a luxury room for a prince the bed was big enough to fit four people on it, as he lock the door and star taking his white armor he heard some one crying, he looked around and saw it, two little girls one was a elf and another one a human they were kids between ten or twelve years old, he enjoy having sex with little girls although he also liked young woman if there were beautiful, he loved little girls their innocence and the scream they make when he penetrate them, when he take their virginity make him enjoy himself even more.

“a elf Gera really know what i like, you must be quite expensive”  
the little elf couldn’t stop crying, she was a high elf long white hair and brown eyes hugging the human next to her, with brown and blue eyes in the eyes of the prince they were beautiful. He really needed to release his stress but he was also angry for what happened early, normally he would be gently and take his time but this time he didn't want to be gently he wanted to rape the little girls like a brute.

“please, please let me go I want to go with mommy” the little elf and human cry out loud but his only make him enjoy this even more.  
“Silence you both you will never leave, both of you are slaves now, and you two belong to me…. I will rape you both like sluts so keep that in mind.”

the face of the prince was morbid, his reveal his true self being the younger of the royal family make him angry, he wanted to be in control, he was only 21 years old so raping little girls make him feel like the one in charges, make him feel with power.  
So he move like a brute to the little girls, the girls wanted to run, but there was not place to hid he grab the little elf and hit her in the stomach so hard that she felt to the ground crying and she look up to see the face of the prince if you could call him that way.  
“Now bitch I will save you for last” he hit her even more and tied her next to the bed with some sheets.  
“You will learn, see how I rape you little friend over there” he point to the little girl who was trying to open the door in desperation, he grab her hair and trow her to the floor, and then he slap her, as he ripe the clothes she was wearing then he star raping her fast as the little girl star crying in pain, he enjoy it.

“I AM IN CHARGE, I WILL GIVE YOU ORDERS AND YOU WILL OBEY”  
he shout as the little girl keep scream with a pale look on her face, the little elf was looking in shock crying trying to get out of the sheets, he turn around the little girl.  
“Lest try this hole now.” he penetrate her asshole with such force that the little puke and almost past out, he hold her hair with evil eyes and look down as the blood star leaking the floor.  
“Get use to be fuck like this by me¡ you will be my sex toy from now on” his face was of a monster he didn't care about anything anymore.

He came inside of the little girl but he was not finish he pee on her, with malice on her eyes, the girl pass out as he look to the elf who was in a state of shock, he just smile the evening was starting.

 

The knock of the door, since soft and the voice the Geras the butler sound.

“My lord sorry for interrupt for you father want to see you”

“Don't worry Geras I finish all ready” as he open the door Geras since not surprise at all, the two little girls in the floor with tears on the faces and cover in cum and little blood seems to have loss consciousness a long time.

“Wake the slaves and bath them, give the girls something to eat and to wear, I will go to see my father”  
“As you wish my lord”

he walk to the big aisle with many figures in marble, he was relaxed now that he enjoy himself. In his mind he was think what to do next with the little girls how he would enjoy them even more, but his thought seems abruptly interrupt with a single voice.

“you seems quite happy now, I wonder what happened?” the voice of his brother make him close his eyes and fake the smile again.

 

“Nothing brother, I was slept a little and a feel better now”  
“Of course you slept, you were tired after all having little girls in your room must be tiresome”

he show a face of anger he was not surprise that his brother knew about it, but he just grim and look with arrogance once more.

“Everyone need to relax a little bit, is not difference from what you do with you personal guard right?”  
the look of his brother change completely he fake smile change, it was evil look.  
“Well, well my little brother have some balls”  
“Sure, but how will I know? After all you spend more time playing with balls than me”  
the hate full look of both of them grow even more, they knew each other little secrets, but there was no time to argue.

“we can leave our quarrel for later brother father wants to see us now”  
“Sure.”

the both fake their smiles once again, as the enter the throne room, the blue carpet and walls with amazing windows light up the entire room, as the reach the throne they both kneel completely to their father, the vice-king Semper Nix white long hair, his beard was long and white, he was old but his eyes seems to be ice cold as he look down to his sons.

“Father you call us?” Septem ask while still looking down.

“This are troublesome times, by now I believe you all know about the accusation against me”

“Those are lies, lies made by the nobles who are against us¡” Septem yell with a fierce look on his face, Geminus look surprise but as much he hate his brother he agree, those are lies made by hungry power nobles who want to take his throne away.

“I see that is why you both think, but things have gotten even worse…. The empire has send executioners.”

The room went silence, the brothers seems in shock they understand what that meant.

This is bad, really really bad if the executioners are in the city…… probably one of the nobles family will use them to take my father out and we will be expose a traitors¡

He couldn’t star shacking his crown and his throne would be taking away from him.

The vice-king seems tired, he was old and this recent events make him look older and more tired everyday.

“I have send Primus to speak to the King and Queen of the Dales, to get their support against this accusation….. if everything goes as plan this events will pass but we need to be careful of the executioners”

“Father what are the executioners doing here exactly?”

“probably looking for evidence that support the alliterations against me”

“Father they have no right to get into the city¡.” Geminus look up to his father and some how he look sad.  
“Geminus I understand how you're feeling but right now is better if we ignore them, and let them be, your brother will-”  
“BUT WHAT IF A NOBLE FAMILY USE THEM AGAINST YOU¡” he shout in anger, while his father look at him and Septem watch as he said what he was thinking.

“The executioners don't answer to anyone but the her” he said while he put his hands on his face, his old hand start trembling, but Septem and Geminus couldn’t do anything more than bite their tongue in anger. Septem look at his father who was trembling.

“then why we just send an emissary to the empress if we-”  
“NO” his father shout as he stood up.  
“NO, we would wait until your brother bring support from the king and queen of the dales until then, we are going to wait and you two will be staying here in the castle”

but of them seems to understand the reason why but they couldn’t understand his father position.  
“she is out of the question, you understand?”  
“But father it would be better if-”  
“Enough who you think she would do? You think she care? She can be the one who is behind all this”  
“Father it was no my intention to make you angry I just wanted to seek other options”  
“I understand but it out of the question we would wait that is enough for now….. leave I have things to do”

the brothers stand up and leave the throne room, they leave with more questions and anger in their faces the didn't know about Primus being the one send to the Dales kingdom, Geminus was frustrated irritated about all the situation, he walk to his room again expecting to see his sex toys ready he want to blow of some steam again.

He thought to himself about what his father just said, about the empress he have heard the history many times.

The Blood empress, took the world by surprise by murdering her entire family, uncles , aunts, sister, brothers and her father she sent them to torture the girls were raped and mutilated in front of her, her brothers torture to death she make her father watch while the entire family was murder in front of her and the nobles families of the empire that deep inside him he admire her she did all that at the age of 9, he remember that day when the new about that arrive the castle father was a good friend of the previous emperor so probably he was still shock of what happened his father use to tell him that when he visit the emperor her younger daughter was the most beautiful girl in the world and she was like an angel, he wonder how beautiful she was even today she is know for her beauty the empress was only 14 years old now, a grim face appear on him wondering how she look and what faces she would make if he rape her.

As soon he get to his room he was preparing to enjoy himself one more time, but he saw something odd the room was dark, as he entered to the room he wonder where Geras was probably he was still cleaning the little girls or probably he was having fun with them as well, old man like little girls as well, but this was difference the rooms felt cold and he felt chills to his entire body, as he heard a voice of a girl in the darkness whispering his name.  
“Geminus, Geminus please come in”  
he felt as if something was pulling him inside the room as the door suddenly close behind him, he felt in horror as he look the thing it was on his bed, a girl with black robes and a mask with symbols she have.  
“you have been chosen by our empress Geminus….”  
he felt horror but he didn't want to show his true feelings he wanted to keep his composure -  
“What… what you want?” his voice was shaking he seems to be more and more scared  
“You want to be in the throne so my beloved empress will grants you that wish, if you swore loyalty to her she will give you what you desire.”  
he was shock, this , he didn't know what was happening if but if was true he could have what he desire everything he desire the throne he dream of.  
“what….. what you my empress wants in return?” he eyes seems of a monster he look impatiens to hear, if he could get the throne he will gladly trow away his pride and sanity, the mask girl just throw him a box as he open it there was a ring a black ring.  
“If you want the throne wear this ring to prove your loyalty.”  
he didn’t waste time to put the ring on his finger, he felt something strange but didn't care.  
“Now you're loyal servant of the empress, by her commands you will kill you father and brothers and take the throne”  
“I will but one of my brothers is on the way to the Dales to get support to my father what should I do?”

“Don't worry it already being taking care of”

she disappear the light of the room appear again he couldn't believe what just happened he was going to kill his father and brother and take the throne but how, then he look at the ring wondering what will do but he star smiling, laughing grabbing his hair, the beautiful prince will trow away everything to get what he want and soon he would realize what that will mean.


	4. City of Belg part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has change since the visit of that girl, the prince still can't believe what will happen now? now his mind is changing and he made his choice.

He walked from one side of the room to the another one, he was thinking to himself what just happen his mind still remember the words of that girl with the mask, he snap when someone knock on the door.

"My lord I brought the girls from cleaning...... is everything all right?" he spoke as he witness the loo of the prince who looks pale and in a lot of sweat.

"Ahh oh nothing happen, i'm just eh eh... it's hot in here so i was trying to open the windows until you arrive".

the look of the butler was a little bit weird, but he decide to ignore as he slowly guide the two little girls who have been bathed and they wear new clothes the bruise are visible and they still look in shock and scared.

"Oh I see good, now leave and i want you to prepare the dinner something light please I am no that hungry" the butler just bow and he walk away closing the door behind him, the prince was still in limbo thinking in something else he seems to care little for the girls, his mind was in another dimension then he look at the ring the black ring with strange symbols on it.

 

_What are theses symbols, what to they mean is some weird magic or something?_

he thought to himself then again he snap when he heard one of the little girls who start crying once again, he seems little concern about it but he now remember what he wanted to do before all started.

_Well I will deal with this later,i need to clear my mind now i need to relax well it's time i keep training this girls._

he undress took everything off, while the two girls just watched they knew what would happen if the try to escape or leave, the prince just went to his bed and with a commanding voice he ordered to the little girls to join him, the little girls didn't wanted but he warned them once more.

"If you don't listen to me again i will torture you both and you will beg for me to kill you understand?" the little girls just walk with fear in their eyes to the bed, they both were up the bed next to the prince who eyes look even more diabolic than before.

"Lick it now" he say it while graving his dick the two little girls knew that they have no other choice with tears on their eyes they start doing it.

"Yeah like this open your mouth even more let me enjoy it even more" even so he was enjoying, his mind was still somewhere else thinking if was true he wanted to kill his brothers, he always dreamed it, but now a chance came to him a chance to actually do it and take the throne from his father but then he remember the words that the girl say about his older brother who is on a duty to go to the Dales to get support from the King and Queen.

"he is going to die....... I will be king" those words came from his mouth a feeling of happiness start growing inside of him.

While both of the girl where giving oral sex but they were kids they didn't knew how he notice and he realize what to do now that he was happy.

"you will learn to satisfice me with your mouths, but since i am in such a good mod i will let you both decide how will I fuck you both." both of the girls didn't knew what to say.

I

"Go ahead don't be shy, in which hole should I put my dick and who wants to be first"  the little elf was scared she didn't knew what to say, but she witness something the human girl was still giving blowjob to the prince, her face was red.

"i want you in my ass please" those words came from the little human girl, the prince look in surprise he didn't something like that he just smile to her.

"so be it, if you act like a proper sex slave i will treat you nice and buy you dress and everything you want you just have to be a good slut understand?" the girl smile while the little elf girl look on shock.

"and you, you will learn as well" the room went dark once again as the prince begin doing all kind of stuff to the little girls once at the time.

 

 

The road was well structure the Kingdom of Dales is well know for their roads that lead to the big city of Sehirp the capital of the Kingdom, a city well know for the beauty the city of diamonds it was call, the Dales was not big kingdom or a powerful but the economy and the infrastructure of it was incredible and wealthy, and well positioned kingdom to the world. Three shadows are waiting in small hill next to the roads that lead to the city, about 3 km away from the city.

"Ah we are in time right? the caravan is getting close?" one shadow spoke in a low voice a little bit fear could be hear.

"Yeah Sol, we are on time don't worry about it okay? Alia told us that the caravan is close."

 "I know Lix, but i am nervous just that"

"Why are you always nervous when we are on missions? i don't get it"

"I'ts because Six told me that the guards are strong"

"Mehh they aren't strong i have kill a lot of them"

"But i-"

"Ohh you're so cute when you are scared"

"eh Lix don't touch my breast like that"

"Enough both of you, you both are executioners act like one, Sol stop being afraid every time we are on mission and Lix stop teasing her"

"Sorry Krem I'm bored that's all, we have been waiting a long time, and this cloak make me feel weird"

"Enough we are under cover, but I agree the cloak are a little bit unconformable."

"I think mine stinks weird"

then they saw a little caravan coming with a small guard group in front, they where the prince Optem Nix and his royal guards.

"Oh they are here, mmm it seems there quite a lot of them" Krem said while pulling out her daggers black ones with skulls on it.

"ohh they are to many, I think, I don't know... i can't do it sorry" Sol was trembling.

"Oh Sol cmon this is great more for us, good think Six isn't here"

"Silence, we must do this fast and quickly Sol, use your magic to create illusions around and keep an eye open, don't let anyone go understand?"

"Ahh yea-- YEAH "

"Lix don't get carry away understand?"

"Yeah yeah I know, lest HURRY I WANT TO KILL THEM"

"12 of them, I will take care of the 4 in front, Lix take care of the one around the caravan, Sol kill the ones behind."

And like shadows the three disappeared in the air like ghosts.

 

"My lord we are 3 Km away from the city, sadly is almost midnight we must wait until tomorrow to be able to speak to the king and queen."

"I understand this is important we must hurry the future of our city depends on it" the older prince beautiful on every aspect, tall, long blond hair, blue eyes and his skin seems to be of a doll. the older of the princes and the most beautiful of the three, no one would be surprise if he get elect to be the next vice-king in fact it was only to be expected.

"now, how should i deal with the current situation......mmm" he start thinking to himself when the caravan stopped the people inside were the prince his butler, and two of his personal body guards.

"Oh we stopped?" the prince sound surprise like everyone inside.

"My lord wait here i will see what is happening"

"For the gods, Iriam I'm not a kid anymore" Iriam was one his body guards, she was the only female guard in the loyal family no easy task to get at that level but she deserve it, she was incredible in combat and very loyal, the fact is, that she was a old friend of the prince since they were childs, she was in love with the prince but she knew that it was imposible she was a royal guard, she was happy to serve him. she was quite sexy as her friends will say, long brown hair, dark eyes and a yellowish skin. she cared little about her looks.

"Sorry my prince"

"you're mocking me right" she laugh then the sounds of scream came from outside Iriam and the other guard quickly went outside as they witness the massacre that was going on.

"WHAT IS THIS" Iriam exclame, she saw two ghost killing all the guards as fast she could see.

"PROTECT THE PRINCE AT ALL COST" the rest of the guard that were alive manage to get near the carriage.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUTSIDE" the prince exclame will he witness all the dead body, the most elite guards being masacre just like that.

"how this...... WHO DID THIS"

"Optem stay inside¡" Iriam shout as she saw two dark figures coming near to the carriage.

"assassins, who are you working for? you know who I am? what are you doing? SPEAK" the two figures slowly remove their cloaks. as everyone went in shocks a dark Elf and a semi-demon,

"oh the prince is indeed handsome as i heard" the dark elf spoke, she had short white hair, the color of her eyes were golden and her left ear was cut down.

"a dark elf........ then you two most be executioners"

"How did you know that" the semi-demon spoke with a threatening voice, beside the dark elf she was incredible tall, 2 metes or 2.10 counting her horns, she had red long hair, silver eyes, two big fangs, and her skins was purple.

" it's obvious there is only one place where dark elf and semi-demons can live, and is that dammed empire."

"oh you have big balls human, Krem lest kill them but that pretty prince i want to have his eyes I believe Six will like them"

"you think, you really think that my father and the Dales will stand still and do nothing?¡ IF YOU DARE TO HARM ME THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL KNOW THIS,"

"you think I care, Krem let me kill them all now"

"go ahead just hurry up"

Lix in a blink of an eye kill the two guards in front of the prince.

"I got you now " with a evil smile, then another sword stop her from kill the prince.

"not in my watch you bitch" Iriam look at her with gazing eyes.

"oh well, it seems we have a contender now" 


	5. City of Belg part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During all this time the empress have been the center of everything, what is the next move only time will tell.

The executioners are not a race; they are the hand of the empress compose of many semi races. normally in many kingdoms semi-races aren't welcome with open arms they are treated as second class citizens although not as bad as slave, exceptions are maybe High elfs that have their own kingdom and aren't very friendly to humans but have some kind of non-aggression treatments.  
the are many semi-non human’s races across the world but in the empire of Angmar have some of the rarest, when the dark elfs homeland was destroy and they were exile for hundreds of years the empire gives them a new home with their own land in exchange for their loyalty, in the last years many other races beside semi-humans races join the empire specially demons this events have been the talk for years.  
Now Iriam is figuring out what the dark elf where so feared in the past.  
"What happen dear getting tired all ready?" Lix smirk her with she was playing with her daggers, Iriam was tired, the prince was still behind her he couldn’t move and he knew it, the semi-demon was just looking he knew that run was not an option.  
"silence you bitch"  
"Ow now now, why are you so mean? oh it's because of the prince behind you, you want to act cool and strong don't you?"  
" he is your secret lover? did he fuck you?"  
" SILENCE" Iriam was getting more and more frustrated she knew that Lix was teasing her, and it was working so far she need to focus and save the prince.  
"Lix finish her now, we are wasting time here"  
"Oh i get it now, mm sad i was getting turn on but i guess i will wait for later"  
Lix move with an incredible speed Iriam couldn't react and with a slice it was over, Iriam body fell to the ground her throat was wide open, the prince look in horror as the dark elf was smiling and licking the dagger.  
"she has a nice body, can i take her with us? Yeena will like it.  
"Mmm well I guess I don't care."  
"Now, prince don't make it harder just give up and die"  
"this will not stay like this; my father will know about this you all are going to pay for this."  
"What are you talking about? pay for this? "  
"yes my father will make you empress pay for this THERE WILL BE VENGEANCE"  
"No it' wont"  
And just like that krem took the princes head with her hand like it was nothing, she was incredible strong and with a clutch she crushes the prince head blood spill everywhere.  
"ah Krem i wanted to kill him"  
"mm you took the body guard, anyway we need to report this intermediately tell Alia that is over."  
" yes whatever take the body guard body please."  
"fine anyway lest go i want to take a bath fast"

The empire of Angmar the most powerful of all, the name alone was something to be awe by it, in the past many kingdoms try to take over it and destroy it but none succeed it and became stronger and stronger, now is even stronger military speaking have the most elite army of the world and the biggest in politics they have many vassal states and their opinion is always strong, fear and respected having them in your side is win situation, economy speaking they are very wealth having the biggest gold mines in the continent and their treasury is always on top, geography speaking their land is incredibly rich and there are the biggest empire of the continent if we count the vassals states, you need a strong leader to lead this empire.  
the capital of the empire Angram it's call many things the city of diamonds, the city of the gods, the white city. the structure of the city was to made it strong with inside walls dividing the city in 5, in the center of the city was a palace and the castle of the royal family, the city was bright with many colors but the castle looks completed diferente form the rest, and the palace outshine the rest, from faraway it looks like a diamond, the castle in the other hand have big black walls and the structure look intimidating with red of a head of a dragon the symbol of the royal family.  
Inside of the palace in the room of the empress, it was big room blue walls and white curtains in the center of the room is a big bed with red sheets, someone enter to the room wearing a black armor with a long red cape, long red hair and big horns with metal parts she was not semi-demon but a full demon, her eyes glazing blue she aproch to the bed and pull out the sheets, in the middle of the bed there was a little girl with short black hair, as she starts waking up slowly.  
"Me empress is almost midday; the executioners are waiting to report to you"  
"Mmmmmm Amelah it's that you?..... i want to sleep more" she gently rose up she was wearing red lingerie you could see her white skins beneath it.  
"My empress you need to dress"  
as soon she said that tree maids enter to the room, like they were just waiting outside of the room.  
"ohh okay i want ice cream and cookies"  
"Empress you need to eat healthier to many cookies isn't good" with a calm voice one of the maids spoke.  
"Samara it's right your grace, you need to eat more vegetables" Amelah spoke, with a grind of her face the young empress just gave up on eating cookies as she slowly walks away from the bed the tree maids rapidly star undressing her, and getting new clothes for her.  
"mm so what do i have to do now” with a calmly voice and somehow playful the young empres spoke while being naked and choosing her clothes.  
"You need to speak with some heads of the noble’s families with a lot of paper work today more than usual, and of course executioners are here."  
" I see mmm i will speak with the executioners first i am not in the mood to deal with nobles right now" Amelah just nod as she understood what that mean.  
"i like this, this one is good." she chose a red dress with a little armor in the chest with the symbol of a dragon on it, and a little cape.  
"Amelah this afternoon i want all commanders to reunite in the black castle". Amelah look surprise but nod immediately as she wondered what that meant.

The palace has many rooms and secrets rooms one of these room was incredibly secret it was use in secrets meetings of the executioners with the empress since it was connected to the black castle.  
"Oh well, well look what we have here it is my beautiful sister"  
"oh well that took you a long time always late"  
"Oh well since when my little sister speaks so arrogant"  
"Oh shut up Six"  
" haha so how many you kill? i kill 25 and i have a nice pair of eyes"  
"WHAT? this is bullshit having to kill some guards i only kill 5"  
"i won again so you have to massage me and i will be bot this time"  
"Not fair i am always top, my arm hurt"  
"you can always lick me you know"  
"Yeah but down there taste funny"  
"Both of you enough we don't want to hear what you do in bed" with a strong voice Krem shout slowly drinking what could it be wine.  
"It's true I don't want to hear anything more; you both make too much noise i can't sleep at night"  
"Clea you can join us whenever you want" Six said while laughing.  
"or maybe Alia can join us, last time we have a lot of fun "  
"I don--- i really don't want to" Alia said while trembling  
"You didn't bring a present for me?" a voice could be hearing in the back of the room sitting in a couch, all the executioners have the same what you call uniform, black leather outfit, with a red cape with the symbol of the executioner order a black skull with the form of a spider, the clothes are different since each one of them modify them as they see fit.  
"well, well you arrive Locust" a black tall woman, she had white short hair she is a semi-human beast with a golden eye and a patch on her left that cover her left eye.  
"Of course something big is coming i ended my mission as fast as i could" everyone in the room agreed normally when you report a mission you would meet the empress in the throne room, but meeting the executioners in this room is not normal.  
"Yeah this is weird, also i hear that the empress also calls for a meeting this afternoon with all the commanders of the army."  
Krem talk the room got cold, everyone knew this is not something random.  
"well we are going to know soon enough"  
"everyone pay attention the empress is here, a voice enters to the room it was another executioner she was wearing a full cape you couldn't see her body or her face she was using a mask, as she enter to the room Amelah follow as she stop and said with a commanding voice.  
"executioners show your respected to the empress Lilieth Bloodfallen Nimus of Angmar “ as she said that name a young child enter to the room wearing a red dress with a crest on her chest and small red cape, those green eyes, illuminated the whole room.  
"You don't need to present me like that Amelah make me feel weird" as she slowly sit down, behind her tree maid follow and stood next to her.  
"Ohh yeah hello everyone nice to see you all doing fine" she playful saluted everyone everyone kneels and bow deeply.  
"My empress i must say you look delight today." Six spoke with a cheerfully smile.  
"Oh thank you Six but now, lest sit." in the room there was a big table with skull on it, everyone sit on their own chair there was still some left more 5 to be precisely.  
"Now, i want to hear what happen on the city of Belg Six, Clea."  
"We have found rebels in the city and deal with them, and we found information that proves that the vice-king has connections with the rebelión as well one of their bases in the mountains near the city of Solu."  
" I see, Krem what about you"  
"my empress we complete the mission; the prince is dead.  
"I heard about Lix brought a body?"  
"Yes my beloved empress, i think that we can use it"  
"Mmmm Yeena?"  
"I will look on it later your grace"  
"mmm Alia how are you feeling today?"  
"Oh-oh YES YES I AM FINE YES OH YES" she scream with tears on her eyes she was nervous and scared she was new not many missions as a executioners the firths time seeing the empress make her nervous, but she screams Lix and Six start laughing with locust smiling as well, Krem just trying to ignore it, Clea look surprise for the moment.  
"hahahahah just calm yourself Alia, I don't bite." with a smiling face the empress just continue.  
"Locust you arrive fast, how was your mission on the Solis."  
"I have deal with the rebels before they talk to the vice-king"  
"Excellent."  
the room suddenly got cold, the empress spoke with a cold voice, such a cold voice that even the executioners felt intimidating this was the face of the empress, the face of someone who is planing something.  
"Now, you may know that I have call for the all the commanders this afternoon, and not all of you are here i have send the rest of the executioners to Vernum and Liberi now, all of you will go to Belg."  
"My empress if may ask something"  
"good ahead Locust"  
"As far I know the rebels are aiming to Solu and Solis, but Belg is not their target and the Kingdom of Dales seems to condemn their actions, we can use this information to remove the vice-king, why we are heading to Belg" she asks as everyone was thinking the same, they look at her empress, then they didn't expect the bright smile of her and how calmly she said the next sentence  
" we are going to take invade the Dales" the executioners look surprise from everything they were waiting to hear that was the last thing.  
"My empress i beg your pardon we are going to invade them?"  
"yes" she said it so calmly with a smile.


	6. City of Belg part V (End chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empress objetive is the Dales kingdom and now she is gathering her commanders, darkness is upon the Dales .

There it was the executioners couldn’t believe it an invasion to a kingdom, this was something new, everyone in the room look at each other, they knew it was not a joke neither an illusion the empire have the strength to do so.

“Your grace if I can ask something”  
“Mmm go ahead Clea whats in your mind?”  
“Why the kingdom of Dales? I could understand if we invade the Swain republic, or the high elfs kingdom of Eleazor or any other, the Dales is not a big country neither the most powerful, why invade them?”  
The empress gently smile, she slowly grab her hair and look at Clea directly to her eyes, she could fell a warm yet strange feeling.  
“I like my new hair, what do you think? I like short hair instead of long”  
“Ehh,…. Well you look beautiful your grace” Clea was confuse, she didn't understand was is going on, how the empress change the topic so fast.  
“I think you look cute and sexy your graces ¡¡” Lix shout bringing Clea from the limbo she was in.  
“Sexy? Hahaha thank you Lix do I look sexy to you?” the empress smile her cheeks became a little red.  
“you make me blush Lix.”  
“Oh yeah Clea about the reason of why the Dales, well it's quite simple” Clea again look at her but something change on her face the beautiful smiley face disappear and instead an obscure, dark smile emerge.  
“I want complete control of the east of the continent, for futures plans more I will not say at least for now”  
“but lest say I'm going to keep the promise I made to my Grandfather before he die” she began smiling once again.  
“well that it's what I want to say to you all for now rest you all deserve, you will leave in 3 days to the city of Belg,”  
everyone in the room stood up and bow understanding the orders, as the empress leave the room the rest of the executioners look at each other, there were a mix of feelings didn't know what is going to happened the next, but everyone was very excited.

“I can't believe this¡¡ THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN¡¡ I CAN'T WAIT”  
Lix shouted and Six didn't want to ruin the moment and as well she shout in excitement.

“well, well I didn’t expected this.” Krem sound a little worried weird she normally sound calm.  
“Krem are you scared? This is great new A WAR IS UPON US” Locust seems more and more happy, she pull out one of her daggers, a strange dagger.  
“ Ahh finally after many years I will finally be able to see once again war.”  
“Clea what happened you seems in another place” Yeena asked as she gently sit down on one of the chairs.  
“ahh mmm, it's just bizarre so suddenly an invasion”  
“I know this is just to, I don't know how to explain it”  
“Yeah, eh LIX, SIX WHAT ARE BOTH OF YOU DOING”  
“WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK” Krem and Clea shout as they saw Lix and Six having sex on the table, all naked fingering each other and moaning like crazy’s.  
“ah- ah I couldn’t wait to get to my room, I was to excited “  
“Me as well I can't stop now wanna join?”  
“I don't care if both of you fuck each other, but why you have to include little Alia on your incest relationship.?” as the saw little Alia was being finger by Six while Lix was licking her sister pussy Alia came so hard that she passed out.  
“I can't believe that they are executioners”  
“ Hey Locust wanna join us?”  
“mm? Ah well sure”  
“Locust……. Screw you all I am going to sleep”.

 

The black castle was incredible immense, the reason why the castle was black was due it was build with Dragon fire, the first emperor Meleanor Bloodfallen Angmar was in love with dragons so he send to bring every dragon that the soldiers could find and with their bones build the castle. 

It´s was so rare to see anyone beside the military on the castle.  
“my empress the commanders are waiting.” as Amelah open the door to a big room, quite dark but the windows with red curtains make visible enough, In the wall was painting of dragons and in the biggest wall was the picture of the most important figure in the empire, the Emperor Markus Bloodfallen Nimus “The conqueror” he was the reason why the empire was what it is today, in the picture he had black long hair and green eyes, he was a strategic genius, at the age of 16 he brought the entire continent to his feet.

“quite the portrait don't you think?” a tall man spoke.  
“When you look at this picture and see the face of the empress you can't denied that she look like him.  
“what you think Farel? Don't you think they look to much alike?”  
“Gastto you made the same question every time we are in this room” Gastto a tall man, with short beard and brown hair he had a big scar on his face.  
“I know hahah sorry, it's just that I am amaze for how much they look alike.”  
“I do believe that as well”  
“eh you see Aaria and me think the same”  
“Hey hey Fealor, Kela you both are to silence.”  
“eh? Ah sorry it's because I want to win this game” Kela he look very young had the same age as Feral 29 years old, he had blue hair with a pony tail and yellowish eyes with dark skin next to him the man he was playing chess’s Fealor an old man with long white hair and long beard he wear big glasses and have a scar across his faces.  
“you need at least a hundreds years to make me sweat at least” with a smile he look at Kela who look more and more frustrated  
“well sorry you old statue I haven't live as long as you”  
“Oh yeah Fealor you knew the emperor Markus right?”  
“Yeah it's been 100 years since that but I do remember him hahaha”  
“so how he was?”  
“pretty cool”  
“eh?-- pretty cool?”  
“Yeah pretty pretty cool hahahaha, sorry I can't tell you more haha your grace make me promise I won't tell any details about him.”  
“what? How, why?”  
“Gastto, what about this you beat me on chess and I will tell you”  
“BAHH no one is able to beat you, you old statue”  
“Well the only person who ever beat me on chess it the empress herself”  
“mm beside her I would say”.  
“Still, I just wonder everything about him is kinda secret not many know about him he is the most famous in the royal family but there almost no information about him besides being a genius and the best leader the empire have I am just curius since you're the only person who meet him and is still alive”  
“well, you make me feel old”  
“hehe sorry I will stop now”  
the change the topic, but as soon they were going to talk again Amelah enter the room.  
“Commanders stand up” all the commanders obey as the empress walk to the room, everyone bow respectably and repeat the same words.  
“We obey to the empress and to her we bow” the empress look at them at sit on the biggest chair in the room in front the table was a circle black table with sculpture of dragons on it, the chair that the empress was sit on had the head of a dragon on it.  
“Nice to see you all, sit down” everyone heard and obey each one sit down on their own chair each one had a unique style, Feral was sitting in one that had the head of a Lyon in the top, Gastto one had the head of an eagle, Aaria chair had fairys all over the chair and a flower on the top, Kela had two twin blades on the top and Fealor had the symbol of the sun, there was 2 more chairs one with a spider on and the other one with a with shield.  
“Glad I see everyone here.”  
“Lilie—my empress Leblanc is not here and well I heard that Preslen is…. Well death” Kela talk quite nervous he was still new as a commander so he was worried.  
“Don't worry Kela, Leblanc is doing a job I asked her to do and well Preslen and his general didn't have what is necessary, don't worry I am currently looking for a new commander who fill the empty chair.”  
“I understand, sorry for the question” the empress just smile at him, from all the commanders Kela wasn't the smartest of all but he was a genius on combat, his skill let alone he understanding of a battle was amazing, he was goofy and sometimes spoke in a some rude ways to the empress at first, but he was a homeless man who only knew how to fight, empress recruit him as a commander no more than 2 years ago and still had manners problems but the empress like that attitude of him.  
“Now, I want to hear something from all of you before I continue”  
“What you think of me, you think I’m a capable ruler?”  
everyone freeze that question was a little troublesome, but the first one on talk was Fealor.  
“I have live a long time your grace, but I cannot denied that you are a capable leader and a genius I will follow you as I did with Markus himself and I do believe everyone in this room feel the same way”  
everyone nod respectably and the empress smile.  
“I see, now what I was going to say…….. I will invade the Dales” the room got quite everyone look in shock, then the silence broke up as the three maids enter the room full of cakes.  
“Your grace we brought the cakes”  
“Uwaaaaa cakes.” everyone look as the three maids start serving the cakes to them as well, Amelah just look as she was covering her face.

“uwaaaaaa I want the chocolate one with cookies” Samara star serving her the cake she ask for.  
Fealor looks happy eating his cake Aaria look nervous she love cake as much as the empress, she usually eat with her, Kela was eating like crazy, Farel look a the empress and ask.  
“When we are going to invade your grace” then everyone look a the response of the empress.  
“Invading them, is going to take some time to think our possibilities.”  
“I do believe so they have quite a decent army and their city has strong defenses” Aaria spoke while eating cake.  
“I do believe it's going to take at least 20.000 of our most elite soldiers to take their kingdom.” Kela spoke with cake on his cheeks.  
“So how do we process your grace?” Gastto spoke while eating two cakes with the same hand.  
The empress was eating her favorite cake, when she was about to speak Samara clean her cheeks and with a smiley face the empress talk.  
“Make it only 5.000 of our soldiers… we are going to take the country.”  
Everyone look in shock only 5.000 of their most elite soldiers, the understood the difference in power one of their soldiers was worth 5 o the kingdom, but to take a kingdom with so few.  
“Your grace…… only 5.000?” Farel spoke quite nervous.  
“Yes, and we are not going to lose a single one.” the empress green eyes look as she was looking to their souls.  
“Prepare the soldiers in 3 days the executioners will make the preparations, Aaria, Fealor I want you both to be prepare, Leblanc is going to arrive tomorrow she is going to fill both of you with the plan I created, Gastto, Farel and Kela each one it's going to pick the strongest soldiers from the army.”  
everyone look at each other, and stood up and bow and repeat the same thing.  
“We heard and obey” as the empress kept eating her cake she say in cold words.  
“i know”.

 

In one of the basement of the black castle some weird noise could be heard, it was a room full of weird tools, there where many skeletons and weird things on the walls.

“Hey Yeena are you done now? I want to see.”  
“Lix shut up, I hear the first 100 times I told you is going to be ready soon.”  
“Bahhhhhh I want to see, I want to see please “  
“By the demons gods, you are so annoying”  
“Hey what are you both doing”  
“Oh sister you woke up,i thought you where going to sleep all day.”  
“well I was going to, but I hear noises…. So what is this about.”  
“Your dear sister brought a body from her last mission”  
“Oh is the body guard of the prince right?”  
“Yeah, she was a good fighter and had an amazing body, she is going to make for an amazing host”  
then a bright light came from the operation table that Yeena was using.  
“It's finish.”  
“Yes, let me see , let me see¡”  
“Stan up host”  
as soon she said that the body stand up moving slowly, her skin change on her neck marks appear and her eyes were completely black, She grow small horns.

“What is your name” Yeena asked.  
“This one is called Lucretia”  
“You know where you are now?”  
“The empire of Angmar”  
“To whom are you loyal”  
“To the empress and no one else” as she said this her eyes turn red, like a lizard she grown Fangs and her hair turn red. Lix and Six look surprise as both of them seems very happy with the result.  
“We have to present her to the empress.” Six said with a happy face.  
“i think she will like her, it's not normal to see a upper demon taking a host theses days” Yeena spoke quietly as she start cheeking the body of Lucretia. 

Darkness is upon the Dales kingdom.


	7. Blood Empress Chapter II Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is getting ready for the invasion, the commanders are ready and the troops as well but how could the empress will suceded without losing a single men, how she will manage that?

Preparations 

Chapter II  
Prologue

The room was full of toys, dolls and many other things in the middle of the room there was a little girl with a cute dragon outfit, it was purple with big eyes and a small tail she was making weird noise while playing with the dolls she had on her hand.

“Bruummmm, waaaaa here comes the prince to save the princess waaaa”  
“Oh no, a dragon”  
“you can't stop me I will burn everything to ashes Muaaahaha Muaahaha Muaaaha¡”  
“My empress Lady Leblanc is here to see you” the one speaking was a maid.  
“Oh, okay bring her Tena”  
the person who enter the room was beautiful, she had curly purple hair that reach her shoulders, and deep violet eyes, she had a symbol on her forehead a small one in form of a triangle and on her right hand a spider tattoo, she had amazing body she was wearing black leather suit with a big long red cape, black boots and a belt with strange words.  
“My empress Lady Leblanc commander of the executioners.”  
“Tena I know who she” the empress said with a smile, while Leblanc look at her smiling as well.  
“My empress I thought you didn't remember me, it's been quite a long time”  
“2 weeks”  
“Yeah 2 weeks”  
“Tena bring some tea” Tena bow and left the room and meanwhile Leblanc sit on the couch that was next to a window.  
“I have complete the mission everything is ready, you need to say the word” while Leblanc was saying that, the empress move slowly to her she sit on her lap with both of her arms gently around Leblanc neck.  
“I know” the empress said while slowly kissing Leblanc neck.  
“Well, well I knew you miss me but that much?”  
“Of course Anna”  
“Eww I cringe when you said me name like that”  
“haha you don't like it?”  
“At least said it complete” Leblanc said while slowly kissing the empress neck.  
“Anathiel Leblanc The timeless Witch, overlord of the demons, supreme leader of the witches, the sorceress of evil, the creator of the seven dark eyes, the-”  
“Stop, I said my name not my ridiculous titles” she said grabbing the empress cheeks.  
“and a puppy lover” Leblanc grab both of the empress cheeks.  
“okay, what about Anathiel…. My and only one Anathiel.” the empress kiss her, such a passionate kiss.  
“you look adorable in that dragon outfit my empress” she said while slowly grabbing the empress waist.  
“you don't need to call me like that remember?” the empress told her while kissing her neck and simultaneously going under until she start grabbing her Leblanc breast.  
“Lili you look cute, but even more without it.” Leblanc start removing Lili dragon outfit slowly with passion, she saw a the beautiful skin of the empress white like snow but oddly warm, she couldn’t stop herself she start licking the empress shoulders, then neck and finally her breast.  
“slowly I am still a child you know?” the empress said looking her with her red cheeks, she enjoy tossing her.  
The way Leblanc start touching the body of the empress, like a doll she start playing with the breast of the empress, while she was moaning.  
“Such a cute moan Lili” she said while she start kissing her, the arms of the empress around the Leblanc neck became tighter, as she start going down under the empress.  
“you're so cute Lili, my and only Lili”  
she star almost completed remove the dragon outfit from the waist up, she was playing with the little empress clitoris, while biting her ear, and with a big moan the empress came, Leblanc look at her red cheeks those amazing green eyes and that beautiful skin, the empress smile at her and kiss her again.

“Don't worry Lili we have all night today”  
“I know.”  
“My empress I have bring cakes and tea” Tena said she look surprisingly calm and indifferent for the scene.  
“I also brought Lady Leblanc favorite flavor.”  
“Thanks Tena,” Leblanc said was still kissing the empress neck and hugging her, but something brought her attention away as she look down to the table she saw 5 empty dishes.  
“Lili”  
“Mmm” the empress said while she was grabbing Leblanc breast and kissing them.  
“Did you just ate 5 cakes before I arrive?”  
“Yeah” then in that moment Leblanc got immensely irritated grabbing both of the empress cheeks with such a force.  
“I TOLD YOU TO NOT EAT ONLY CAKE” she shout.  
“mmlebanckkk myycheeks hurtttt” the empress was trying to speak but couldn't.  
“I TOLD YOU HAVE TO EAT MORE VEGETABLES”  
“Mnmmm Nommhhm”  
“WHAT?” she pull out more the cheeks of the empress.  
“WHY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND? REMEMBER WHEN YOU SPENT 2 DAYS WITH STOMACH ACHE?”  
“mmmhmhmhmh” the empress couldn’t speak clearly she was making funny face.  
“by the gods what I am going to do with you.” she release her cheeks, while the empress had tears on her eyes and softy start massaging her cheeks.  
“I like cake”  
“I know you like it but you need to eat more than cakes, it bad for you understand please.” Leblanc gently kiss her forehead and grab her hair.  
“then please start eating more healthy stop eating cakes for a while yeah?” the empress look at her with eyes full of love.  
“No”  
“SCREW YOU, YOU GNOME” she said while again grabbing the empress cheeks.  
“Mmhmhmhm Puppy lovermmhmhm” the empress said while she as well grab Leblanc cheeks.

In the corner Tena was just look with tears on her eyes, she was witnessing a moment of pure love between her empress and her lover.


	8. Blood Empress Ep II Preparations Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is starting to get in motion, the commanders have the orders as do the executioners the Dales will be ready for what is going to happen?

Everyone of the commanders except Gastto was in their chairs, in the table there was a map of the Dales and many figures that represent horse, knights and many others.

“Oh Leblanc how are you”  
“Nice to see you Fealor, you still look old”  
“Hahahaha, well thank you”  
“Why you want to look older I don't get it why can't you change to your younger look?”  
“Hahaha if I do all the women in the empire would be crazy for me”  
“Aha”  
“Haha, well what you think about this strategy”  
“It's impressive to be honest”  
“Indeed I know why she send the executioners to Belg instead of the capital of the Dales”

both of them agreed on such matter, as they look to the map again and carefully memorize the steps.

“I don't get it……. I really don't get it” Kela sound frustrated he was trying so hard to understand the strategy that was lay before him.  
“Kela it really not that complicated”  
“Eh Aaria you understood what the empress said?”  
“Of course, it is an amazing plan….. yeah very, very good plan”  
“Eh then explain it to me please”  
“Eh, Farel can you explain him the plan”  
“Both of you are really priceless” Farel said in a disappoint it voice.  
“If you both didn't understand while the empress said it, then why you didn't ask her to repeat it”  
“because we didn't want to look stupid” both of them said at the same time, in a quite funny way while looking at each other.  
“Well well Farel don't need to be mean, strategy aren’t their strong” Fealor said while laughing next to Leblanc.  
“It's quite simple, let me explain it to both of you in a very simplistic way” Fealor start picking the pieces that were in the map.  
“We are using the City of Belg as an escape goat, since is one of the most richest city in the Dales and the point of trade between the free cities is really obvious that the queen and king need to act”  
“Act?” Aaria said.  
“Our empress send a letter a few days ago about how concern she was for the accusations from the Vice-king and about the rebels situation.”  
“Because of the same reason the empress make public that she send the executioners to the city, in order to appeal the to them about the situation.”  
“Oh, so basically we are going to blame the vice-king?”  
“Yeah, and not only that we have evidence that support this, so we present this information to the queen and king not to long ago and they agreed to deal with this problem”  
“mmm I understand so far but how this will help in our invasion?”  
“This is when everything start” Leblanc said with a frivolously smile.  
“the queen and king will send a part of the force to the city to deal with the rebels there”  
“But the rebels are death already……. Oh I get it” Aaria said  
“I don't still, they will send their force to the city? To deal with death rebels?” Kela said while grabbing his hair.  
“they believe that the rebels are in the city preparing to take over with the help of the vice-king”  
“Oh, I think I get it now. Mmmm if I can ask another question.”  
“Sure go ahead”  
“how many soldiers have the Dales? We can do I with only 5.000 of our soldiers?”  
“Kela, you know what the Dales use to be?”  
“eh no”  
“The Dales use to be part of the empire, long ago”  
“Oh really? I didn't knew that”  
“Yeah, now is a wealthy kingdom and such, but in the nobility there are still some who are loyal to the empire, specially those who are in the military branch.” Leblanc said while slowly pick one of the knights figures.  
“Back in the day in the era of the firths emperor Meleanor Bloodfallen, the whole east was part of the empire and the Dales their biggest region, their army was strong and their ships reach even to the was is know now as the Swain republic.”  
“Many want those days back, they want the west back as it was before, the free cities are the cause of their week kings, the Dales now is just a small, weak country that depends of the trades to keep themselves on the map.”  
“So the empress offer them, join the empire once again and those days will come back and they will last for ever.”  
“they believe her? I don't want to sound rude or disrespectful but If I was a noble I will be very skeptical about what a kid is offering”  
“Don't worry Kela, that’s is why I'm here the general Faustin and some nobles will bow.”  
“Oh, I think I get it know but how many soldiers do they have?”  
“The Dales a rather weak army now, only 20.000 soldiers Faustin, and the nobles make the meat of the army since the king and queen don't support them openly”  
“So the ones that are going to the city of Belg are?  
“The ones that support the king and queen, they will send 10.000 soldiers to the city.”  
“And this is were we are going to act.” Farel said  
“once they leave the capital the soldiers of Faustin and our will join and take the capital.”  
“I see now I get it HAHAHAHAH” Kela laugh  
“so, wait where is Gastto?”  
“Gastto is all ready with Faustin they are good friends, one of the reason why Faustin truts the empress.”  
“okay and the executioners that are in the city?”  
“They are going to kill the vice-king and the royal family”  
“Oh, why?”  
“I think it's something personal to the empress, the vice-king was a good friend of her father the previous emperor.”  
“Oh, I always wonder I mean I know about the firtst emperor Meleanor, the great Markus and all the previous emperors of the empire since it was founded, in fact there are a lot of pictures of them in the halls, but I haven’t see any of the last emperor or the royal family I think they portrait has been burn down why?”

Everyone on the room look at him, with cold glazing eyes they didn't blame him or were mad at him he didn't knew anything, he was a homeless mercenary warrior before so he didn't knew why.  
“Kela, that's is something you should never asked the empress directly understand?”  
“Oh, okay why?”  
“Just don't ask her…. With time she will tell you, but lest say she…… well-”  
“Aaria don't say it” Leblanc look at her directly to her eyes.  
“ah I’m sorry Leblanc”  
“Don't worry about it, lest change topic we still have a lot to discuss before we start.”


	9. Blood Empress Ep II Preparations part II (Chapter End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams of a strong and unite Dales are what motivated the general Faustin and how the executioners prepare at the same time to strike the royal family of the Dales.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for everyone reading i will keep improving more and more hoping i can become better at writing, please leave comments if i have any grammar mistake, so i can edit it as fast as i can.

Walking slowly an older men with white short hair, big scar across his face, dark eyes and a silver plate armor, walking quite fast to in the a big hall he reach the a big door of gold and two guards where next to it.

“The king and queen are waiting me” the two guards bow in respond and open the gate, slowly the light s of a big room with enormous windows and ceiling of silver with beautiful paints were show.

“Please come in general Faustin, we are eager to heard what you have to said.” a person sitting in the throne move his hand slowly.

“With you permission king Richard” Faustin walk slowly and when he was close enough to see the king at close he kneel.

“Faustin raise your head.” the voice of the queen was heard, she was sitting next to the king Richard, the throne was made of silver and platinum.  
“Yes my queen Gloria”  
“Now, we want to heard your opinion since you're our most veteran general, the empire will send 5.000 men to aid us what you think about this?” the queen Gloria ask, she look at Faustin with an arrogant smile.

“You think we need the empire help for this matter?” the king asked leaving no time for Faustin to answer the first question.

“I believe this is a good chance to show the empire that our military is capable to deal with the rebels, and it's true that this is looks more of a political move from the empire.”

“I think you're right, still I am surprise for the vice-king to do such a thing I know that men, he is a good person why do such a thing I don't understand”

“He is old darling, he was a good friend of the last emperor, so probably his feelings are getting the best of him, anyway are you sure about sending 10.000 soldiers to take out the rebels isn’t a bit to much?”

“We don't know how many rebels are in the city your grace, I believe it's the best to be cautious after all the want to take the city, for do something like that they need a lot of men.

“I see still, all this is very strange to said at least.” the king said, he was deep in thought.

“Rebels are nothing more than poor people, they are nothing more than brutes” the queen Gloria was quite chubby, with dark brown eyes and hair she was not a beautiful woman, some people wonder how she became queen, probably because she come from a very wealthy family and such, the king was not ugly to said at least, he look like a normal middle age men with dark brown eyes and bold head.

“My, my, you don't need to say that, many of our soldiers came from not very wealthy families.”

“Ha ha, it's their fault to be born poor, don't you think Faustin?” she glance at him, looking to annoy the general, he knew it, it was not the first time she does something like that but he knew better so he bit her tongue and gently smile at the queen who look disappointed.  
“So, where are the empress men?”

“we are going to meet them in the Shire fields in 2 days”

“2 days?”

“Yes, we are moving 10.000 men so it's going to take some time to get there probably 3 days if we depart now”

“I see, by the way we know anything about the vice-king family? We don't know if they are involve as well.”

“We don't know, probably no but we are going to investigate once we defeat the rebels and we would know how they convince the vice-king to betray us”

“Excellent I hope this end fast I don't like wars, especially in my kingdom” the king glance at him with a smile.

“Now if you excuse me your grace I have to prepare the soldiers to depart as soon as possible”

“Good then go Faustin.” 

Faustin quietly leave the throne room, he was frustrated, he have serve the kingdom for so long he has witness first hand how the nobility lives, they don't care about the poor people, they only care for was is to them, once the Dales was the left hand of the empire, their ships could reach any where but now all of that was in the past, the once proud, strong and rich people of the Dales are now the laziest, poor, weakest people of the Dales for now, he thought to himself just 3 days more and all that will change for good, for now he would smile and shake hands with the nobles that forgot to take care of the people the supposedly have to serve, he look at the window before leaving the palace, he look at the flag of the Dales, two axes and a wolf head that was the shield of the flag, something he was proud to wear and a flag that will once be the symbol of the east.

 

The room was dark, it was a dirty room with some beds on it, quite the place to hide something or a place where some one with no money could rest, with groans a voice could be hear.

“I can't sleep at all¡¡”

“Shut up Six, I can't sleep as well”

“why we have to sleep here? There are rats here¡¡”

“I know you have to deal with it for now”

“Both of you shut up.”

“Krem something is next to your bed”

“Eh?”

“It's that a spider?”

“Ewww, hey Lix I give you 5 gold coins if you eat it”

“What? Krem I think that the spider is still alive,”

“Oh, then 10 gold coins”

“How is she sleeping?”

“Who?”

“Locust…… she is sleeping like a rock, how she does it?”

“I don't know but I wish I could”

“Hey sister, did you took my pillow?”

“eh of course I am the older one I deserve more pillows”

“We are twins how can you be older?”

“Ok I am prettier”

“silence both of you I am trying to sleep.”

“Krem I don't get it why we have to sleep here…. Where is Clea and Yeena?”

“They are in the palace with the prince.”

“Ahh, I heard that the prince is quite the boy, good looking and stuff”

“Yeah I heard that he likes little girls as well”

“Little girls?…… that is sick.”

“Yeah I don't mind other stuff, but I hear he had two little girl slave”

“You took aren't in a position to judge someone, you both fantasied with the empress so”

“It's different, she is everything I have dream of.”

“Yeah is true you are jealous Krem, because you are macho lady and no men would like to take you to bed”  
“Sure, anyway I will go to sleep”

“I am hungry…… where is the spider?”.

The palace was in deep silence, you could only hear the sound of the torch in the halls, sound of voices could be hear in a room.

“So, with this everything is in order?…… when all this is ended, I will be crown vice-king?”

“Of course as long you play nice”  
“You would be vice-king so don't worry to much about it” 

two dark figures said, both of them wearing the same dark coat with a mask that was different from each other.

“I must admit I couldn’t believe that the empress would send executioners to help me, I must have bring her attention, hardly since I am quite unique.” the prince was full of himself, the executioners look at each other, they couldn't believe that the prince was so arrogant and yet so easy to control, in the corner of the room two little screams could be heard, the two little slaves and high elf and a human.

“Oh sorry about that, they are my property I apologize if you find them annoying, by the way I haven heard your names, may I ask?”

“we are executioners, we don't have a name”

“Oh so you're like slaves right?” those words, he knew he have said something he shouldn’t, he felt how the entire room got cold in a blink, killer intents fill the deepest of his soul.

“I apologize if I say something wrong.” everything past the as both of the executioners stop looking at the prince with killing intents.

“We are off, for now.”

“Yeah, so in 3 days we are going to act right? How should I contact you ?”

“We will contact you don't worry, for now we are leaving.”

a dark mist came from both of them as the disappear in a blink”

the appear in a dark room, both of them took off their mask.

“Oh Clea, Yeena welcome back.”

“How it went?”

“Oh Six… well the prince is an arrogant bastard.”

“Oh are you angry?”

“I am Krem, if I wasn't doing my job I could have kill him there.”

“Wow, you're that mad?, what did he do?”  
“”bah I don't want to talk about it I am tired, I want to sleep…… any where”

“Oh Yeena you took of your mask”

“Aren't you cute” Lix and Six look at Yeena, she was a fairy, short blonde hair, with big blue eyes and a marks on her cheeks in form of a flowers.

“the mask is dirty, that's why I took it off but by the smell of this room I regret it now”

“Ok, mm so everything is ready?”

“Yeah everything is settle, now we have to wait, in this dirty room”

“i envy Sol and Alia both of them are with lady Leblanc”

“yeah, anyway lest sleep….. wait aren’t enough beds for us?”

“You can sleep with us Yeena and Clea are welcome” Lix said with a pervert smile.

“I pass, I will sleep with locust thank you” Yeena slowly went to bed with Locust who was so deep in sleep, her mouth was wide open and she her arms where wide spread, she seems to be very comfortable, Yeena use Locust arm as a pillow and hug her as she use her coat as a bed sheep.

“Bahh, and what about you Clea, Wanna join us?” Lix said as well with a pervert smile and lust on her eyes.

“No, Krem I will sleep with you.”

“Oh, okay sorry if my tail annoy you”

“It wont” 

“Aww both of you look cute”

“Super Cute, kiss and make out” 

“Shut up both of you and sleep.”

“I'm still hungry…….. and I can't fin the spider.”


	10. Blood Empress Chapter III For the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the forest the general Faustin prepare his mans to take over and a old friend of him is there to help him, in the battle if you could called battle, terror invade the soldiers of the kingdom who have the misfortune of facing the empire elite.

It' was then, the army of the Dales march to the city of Belg, in their minds they only knew about the rebels nothing more, they were loyal to their king and queen, it was their duty but something was odd about this, everyone felt it.

Whispers of the soldiers, talking to each other about the rebels and how many are suppose to be in the city, but know one knew exactly, in the distance was the general Faustin on his horse, next to him where his captains, he look at the soldier who march knowing that they will not come back, on his mind sorrow and sadness but he knew this was the only way to protect the future of the Dales, it was a sacrifice, he saw them all the 10.000 men walking to their death.

“General you didn't need to look at then” a young soldier next to him with a silver armor and short black hair.

“I have to”

“I see, the empire soldiers are capable of taking them out…. With only 5.000 soldiers?”

“Yes…. Lest go, with have things to prepare.”

they leave getting them self into the forest behind them, the forest was outside of the capital city Shirp, in the forest was the rest of the army of the Dales, tends everywhere with soldiers with a different armor from the ones who left, they have green and silver armor, everyone bow to the general Faustin, as he enter his tend the biggest one, inside there was a tall men drinking.

“Well Gastto I didn't thought you drink this early.”

“Well I was bored anyway how It went?”

“They just left, I believe they will reach the ambush point in half a day”

“I see, how are you dealing with all this?”

“It's necessary….. it's hard to think about it but it's necessary.”

“I see, well things how to go this way.”

as they look at each other they just laugh in a sad way, but the mod change as Faustin pick a bottle of whine.

“So, why aren't we going to use the rebels as an escape goat?”

“Well, think about it rebels taking an army of 10,000 soldiers sound very ridiculous, we are going to blame them in the murder on the vice-king family.”

“Eh, I don't quite get it….”

“Ha ha I am not a tactician but it's going to help when we take over the free cities, have the rebels as an excuse to start a war against the free cities.”

“What about the army?”

“Their are not going to even have a change to report anything back, don't worry about it it's going to be fast….. no one will ever know that they even left.”

“They have families and relatives they will ask about them, how do we deal with that?”

“i don't know yet, this is troublesome I hear something about it, probably a history about them leaving the Dales and joining the rebels or something like that.”

“well I never thought that taking over a country would be easy and without deaths, I hope they find peace know their death will forge the future of the Dales.”

“It will, for a better future”

“Cheers”

they drink for last time, as they wait in the forest for the moment a moment that will come sooner than they thought.

 

 

The hills shine with incredibly beauty, as the soldiers march there was order and not to much talking, captains on their horse guide the army of 10.000 as they approach a big field, there was a lot of grass on the field, there was a little road it was a small path for the army but it was the fastest, next to the field there was a big hill with big tress, there where shadows on the top of the hills.

 

“Wow they arrive more faster than I thought, are we ready?”

“Everything is settle.”

“Ok, now Kela we have to take them very fast, this is the only way to prove our empress that we are capable of this”

“Aaria I know, our incompetence about strategics is well know, I know what you feel we are going to show them that we are not just brute¡”

“Yes¡”

“You both are like kids, don't worry about your low understanding about strategics, the empress like you both so don't worry to much”

“Oh lady Leblanc didn't see you I thought you didn't want to see the battle”

“I don't want to, but I am the one who is going to started so I will stay and see for myself”  
The kingdom soldiers move completely to the open field unaware of what was going to happened to them.

“It's seems that they are in position, prepare the soldiers my spell it's going to be fast.”

The commanders Kela and Aaria hear those words, everyone in the world know her by name, she was the most powerful witch of all time and now they where going to be witness of that power.

“Et leen Va Rami” she whispered those words and suddenly a light from the sky came down, the soldiers of the kingdom look at the sky not knowing what was happening, as they look up the light came faster, with an incredibly speed, when the light reach the ground it swallow half of the kingdom soldiers, shouts and screams could be hear by the soldiers that didn't now what to do or what just happened, when the light disappear a scene of horror came from their eyes, half of the army was kill, their body of what was left of it in the ground like it was burn, remnants of flesh on the skeletons like they where cremated alive, the soldiers couldn’t believe what just happen.

“I leave this to both of you good luck”

“Understood lady Leblanc” Aaria said with a respectful bow.

“Are you going now my lady?” Kela ask to Leblanc who was going away.

“Oh yeah I have to, the empress is sick so I have to take care of her”

“The empress is sick?” Aaria shout with surprise on her eyes, the look she gave to Leblanc was of a worrier person like her best friend was in danger, Leblanc look at her with a cheerful smile.

“Don't worry Aaria, she just have stomachache, she ate to much cake but nowu have job to do”

As she leave, Aaria shake her head and look down to the field where the soldiers where, they look in fear trying to find any survivors, Aaria and Kela with the empire soldiers where on the top of a hill they where in a position that can't be seen, perfect position to ambush.

“Soldiers of the empire, in front of you have the enemy, leave no one alive¡”

the soldiers came from the shadows, behind them the most elite force in the world, the have a black silver armor, red cape with the symbol of a dragon on it and their helmet have horns, it was intimidating just to look at them and there was 5,000 thousands of them.

“Move attack now¡” Kela shout as he took out his sword, it was a long sword but he could carry it with one hand easily, as the troops march down the hill, the soldiers who were still in shock and trying to find survivors didn't pay attention until it was to late, they saw the knights of the empire and everything look clear now, one of the captains try to make a line with his mans but many of them knowing what was happening where trying to run, it was a chaos, soldiers who institutionally try to make the line collapse with those who wanted to run, when they saw how close the knights where it was all to late now.

The knight of the empire cut trough their defenses like butter, one after other the soldiers of the kingdom fall, those who could fight perish intermediately in to the hands of the knights, some one could ask if even Lady Leblanc spell would have made a difference, the knight were merciless, no even the scream in agony, the soldiers who kneel for forgiveness, the one screaming for mercy and about his family, nothing stop the knights, in their minds there was only one thing and it was to destroy them.

“It's seem they don't need our help, Kela.”

“I see, sad I wanted to fight a little bit.”

“It's going end soon…. Very soon”

“no survivors eh?……. They didn't have time to run, so sad actually.”

“Yeah, but whatever……… oh yeah I forgot, hey Kela.”

“yes?”

“want to drink something after we finish here?”

“Oh? Yeah why not, but why?”

“Today it make 3 years since you join us, so lest celebrate”

“Oh, sure why not, lest finish here first I don't want to make lady Leblanc angry or something.”

“Yeah, lest go down hill and see”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment, if i have made a grammar mistake or something since i'm still learning English, it would really help me a lot :)


	11. Blood Empress Chapter III For the future Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was their best friend, like a hurricane of death the executioners slaughter the vice-king family, the general Faustin will reach his goal and start creating a new era for the Dales but a what cost?..... how the world will react to the news.

It was in the night when the army of the general Faustin got in to the city, in the silent night the army took over the city, in the mind of every soldier there was no doubt that this was for the best of the people, the kingdom and the future, dark days are coming and by joining the empire they will regain the strength and the glory days that are long away.

In the palace the soldiers storm the place, the servants didn't panic or seems surprise they just stood aside from the soldiers and let them do what they came to do, it was the same with the guardians some trow their weapons others help them located the whereabouts of the advisers of the king and queen, they found the royal family, the king, queen and their 2 daughters and only son in panic the king demand to know what was happening but none of the soldiers respond, in that moment the general Faustin enter the room as he look down of the once he call king.

“Faustin¡?…. I demand to know what are you doing, this is treason¡¡”

“Soldiers execute this traitor at once¡¡”

none of the soldiers move, they didn't listen to him anymore.

“what you all did to our homeland…. That is treason, you all are going to be charge with treason and executed, soldiers take them away and spread the word that the Dales are once free”

The soldiers took them away, the general Faustin look at the room full of gold and diamonds, he felt disgusted.

“General, we empire soldiers arrive no too long ago.”

“I see, that was more fast than I anticipated, this will spread like fire throughout the free cities…. I wonder how they will react.”

“And yes how we should proceed now??” the young captain look at his general.

“We would do it like in the old days, when the head of the military took this matters on hand, we are going to renew the council of war and order.

“The council of war and order?”

“Yes, before the Dales was form in to a kingdom, we were the empire hand in the east, the council took care of administration for the east….. and now that we are going to get back to the empire, the council should be created once more.”

“But how? Do we have the people for it?”

“Yes….. we have, the other generals will take care of this matter for now we need to clean, send word to the cities in the kingdom and make public the execution of the royal family and all the traitors.”

“Understood sir¡” as the captain left the room, captain Faustin walk away to the corridors of the palace as all the soldiers salute him with honor, on his mind was clear, he knew what would happened in the future but he was prepare and his man as well.

“You're cold…. Killing the entire royal family and some of the nobles isn’t a bit to much?”

“Gastto, well it has to be done or they would make things more harder…. I don't want a civil war you know?”

“I know, don't worry I understand…. But to think this would be that easy, hard to imagine this was going to end in a calm night.”

“The night is not over you know?”

“Yeah, but anyway the troops are surrounding the city so no one will be able to escape.”

“Good, thanks for that….. and lest drink later what you think?”

“Sure…. But first we have to clean everything up right?”

“Ha ha yeah, I guess I will have to travel to the empire to do all the paper work so the empire could annex to Dales and-”

“Hey one thing at the time right?… for now lest finish here, to create the council and more….. it would take time so don't worry for that at least for now.”

“Yeah, sorry…. Well it's going to be a long day.”

 

In the city of Belg the night had a mist that could swallow all light, it was hard to find anything in the streets, in the palace silent was the only thing that remain, the steps of the princess could be heard walking slowly, thinking to himself what it going to happened next.

“this is it, tonight it the night of vengeance and the night of mine coronation all should bow to me now.” he said to himself while his smile was more of a maniac, he still didn't knew what the black ring that the executioner gave him do, but a this point in time he didn't care at all, he walk to his room and look at his two little slaves laying in the ground with bruises and a shallow look on their eyes, he didn't care at all.

“You two should be grateful, that I am going to be a vice-king…… both of you are going to be my personal slaves for a long time now lest have some fun-”

“I hope we are not interrupting anything” the cold voice came from the nowhere, then shadows appear from everywhere, the princess make a squeeze sound as he felt down.

“Oh… you scared him”

“you interrupt his moment of intimacy…. That's bad.”

“Both of you silence.”

the princess look surprise and scared, but he manage to recover his dignity and stood up fast.

“I was surprise that's all lady executioner, I didn't expect to see so many of you in….. well in my room.”

the executioners were all wearing mask, with difference styles.

“we are here to finish what we started….. your grace” the voice sound cold and evil.

“Yes… I know, how it's going to be?”

“Fast and quite….. you should stay here, it wont take long.”

“Oh.. I see then I will stay here, while you all do-” before he could finish what he was going to say, the executioners left in a blink, like shadows, on the princes mind, he could only wish to be able to see the face of his brother, before he died.

The shadows move as one, in such a form that it was hard to see.

“Hey Clea what are you so angry now?”

“Yeah, it strange to see you like that.”

“Silence lest talk later, guards in front kill them fast” the voices came from the shadows, the guards in front couldn’t see what was happening, both guards died instantly.

“Six, Locust and Sol, take care of the guards in the palace.”

“Lix and Yeena goo and take the vice-king son and everyone else.”

“I will take care of the vice-king”

“Eh not fair I wanted to kill him”

“Silence Six, the empress want me to kill him personally.”

“Buuuuh”

“Clea where are you going?”

“I have to take care of something Krem it wont take to long.”

“Oh… okay lest get going.”

 

All the shadows disappear in to the darkness, the room where the son of the vice-king live was the only one that was quite far from the palace, there it was not indication that someone was there until of course you hear the moans that came from the room.

 

 

“My beloved prince.”

“Shut up and fuck me hard like always.”

“As always”

The rumors of the prince being “different” was something that everyone talk about, not surprise there at all, the worst moment to be caught and the worst to be kill.

“Wow… what's with everyone tonight?” when the voice appear, the princes and his lover, look to the shadows that appear from nowhere.

“What's the meaning of-” his head was cut so fast, the blood spread everywhere, the once white bed turn into a red one, the lover of the prince couldn’t believe what happened and before he could even said anything, he was cut in half.

“Eww…. There is blood everywhere.”

“They where having sex…… it seems we pick up the worst night to do this.”

“Hey, Yeena does this make you horny?… because I am now.”

“Ughh, please focus we have a job to do.”

“Yes, yes.”

both disappear from the place once more, in the palace screams of disrepair and sorrow could be heard and the silence, everything was so quite… the prince in his room was preparing for his coronation, he could he some screams outside of the windows and then silence.

“Mmm I though this would be more quiet, well I hope they don't kill everybody I need people after all…. Well what should I do now?” he look at his two little slaves, the girls where in the corner there was not life on their eyes, like it was vanish, this frustrated the princes since he didn't want to broke them, he wanted abuse them even more.

“Hey both of you come here now” the two little girls, couldn’t do anything more just obey, the prince grab the little elf one from her hair and start kicking her in the stomach, the little one started crying from the pain, then he realize that they have some life still but for how long?, This is what he wondered and since he have plenty of time he start to get undressed, then a shadow with a cold voice.

“Enough”

the prince look at the shadow, it was an executioner he knew it he recognize the voice from before.

“Oh, so you have finish?, that was fast indeed… sorry you have to see this ha ha”

the executioner didn't say anything, just stood there the evil stare could be feel even trough the mask

“Eh…. So what do you want?”

“I have enough of you …. I will have to apologize to the empress personally for this.”

“Eh what you mean?” with a moment of silence, the head of the prince fell in to the ground, it was a sight to be hold as the lifeless body went cold and felt to the ground.

The two little girls, saw it all all their body was complete in blood but they didn't scream or anything they just stood there.

“Both of you….. want to come with me?, serve with me to the empire?… or want to stay here and keep living as a slave?.” as she said that the two little girls raise their hand to her.

“My names is Clea.”, the two little girls didn't say anything, it was normal they where slaves, it was not strange they didn't have name.

“I see….. I will think about that later.” Clea saw the ring the dead hand of the princes and pick it up.

“Well….. this is useless now but I will save it for later I guess.”

“I knew it.”

“Oh, Krem eh this is.”

“Clea you're in deep trouble you know that?”

“I know….. it's just that I couldn’t stand that guy anymore.”

“Now what?…. What do we do now, he was suppose to be vice-king and accuse the rebels of the murder of the his family, now we have nothing.

“We are going to do something about it… I guess.”

“We?”

“We are a team right?.”

“You know I have to report this to the empress and she would not be please by this.”

“I know okay… I screw this one up.” Krem gasp she couldn’t believe what she heard but it was already done, there was not point to dwell on it.

“Anyways…. What about those girls?”

“they will come with us.”

“Clea……. Did you kill the prince because of these slaves?”

“Eh……. Yeah.”

“Well, shit…. I hope you understand that you would be punish.”

“I know.”

“Lest go then, we have to report back fast.”

 

In the following days, the news of the royal family capture waiting trials for treason and the petition of annexation for part of the new council of war and order in the Dales shock the entire of the east, the free cities felt underwhelm by it, by doing this the empire control the entire of the north of the continent, becoming the biggest nation in the world, it was matter of time before the empire pushes more to have the free cities join the empire even if they didn't wanted, the free cities union didn't have the power to fight and it was they have divide opinions about the matter, making it even harder for the cities to find a common ground, meanwhile the world learn about it, the empire have completed control of the north now, the only thing dividing the continent in two was the river of Clenmence it was the biggest river there it was on the world, this one connect both oceans, the Dragon tails sea and the Oblia sea each one many islands that where the home of many country’s and small kingdoms but in the south of the continent it was the place that have more diversity, the Swain republic, High elf's kingdom of Eleazor, Zin'su Dinasty, Roimas kingdom to name a few, where the biggest ones. The news spread and it only took a few weeks for gifts to arrive to the empress, it was only natural of course, to have the empire in your side was a big thing, even the High elfs send presents that was something new but time would have pass until the empress make a move in to the south for now, her focus are still on the free cities.

 

With all this and the sudden massacre of the family of the vice-king made by the rebels only increase the tension in the continent, few knew the true but many believe it was true nonetheless the empire now was in the best position to do what they please, only time will show what is going to be their next move.


	12. Blood Empress Chapter III For the future ( end chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clea will face the consequence of her actions or maybe the empress think in something else.

Clea was just outside of the throne room, she knew it the reason of being nervous on her mind she was preparing for the worst, she have disobey the orders from the empress and kill the vice-king son.

“Clea the empress is waiting for you” Krem was next to her, she look more serious than before as she start walking away but before she left, she look at Clea once more time.

“You know…… if the empress want you death we-”

“I know Krem you don’t have to worry about it, I wont resist if came to that.”

“Glad to hear and good luck”

Clea look at her arms, she was trembling but she shake it of and enter to the throne room as she slowly walk, her eyes witness the biggest room in the palace, high windows with dragons forms on it, in the wall you could see strange figures made of marbles, the flags of the empire cover most of the walls, there where 3 different flags on the walls, the first one was blue with withe it have the symbol of a flower with a start in the center but it also have two pointy horns on the top this flag was on the left side, the other one on the right was the flag of the Dales two axes and a wolf head, since the annexation the flag was in the throne room next to the others and the one in the middle was the flag of the union of the vassals states it was white with golden in the center had a shield and a sword that was made of gold, each flag represent the servants of the empire, the flag of the flower represent the semi-humans tribes that live withing the empire, they live far in the north next to the Dragon spine mountains it was a safe place to live, peaceful and with enough resources to sustain a small kingdom, the semi-humans species or at least most of them didn’t have a place to call home, most of them live traveling from one place to another, so after exile of the dark elfs from their homeland many semi-humans species that didn’t have a place to live and were persecuted by many kingdoms specially the Swain republic, they decide to join the dark elfs and travel far north in search of a new place to settle when they cross the Clenmence river, the emperor Meleanor Bloodfallen Angmar saw an opportunity and he meet the leader of the tribes and dark elfs and offer them a place to live in exchange of their loyalty, they didn’t have many options since they couldn’t afford a war against a powerful empire and beside the offer was quite appealing, they will remain unique, their traditions, cultures and their way of life of each tribe will remain, so they created a flag that represented each semi-human tribe and dark elfs as a whole, the flag of the vassals states have almost the same principles it represent the union of all 7 states, Dealor Kingdom, Sun Kingdom, Dàl , Ròwan, Tetras Kingdom, Alimn city, Plania kingdom, each on of them was fierce loyal to the empire and in the recent years their united strength has become more and more know and the flag of the Dales was in the throne room like it was in the past.

As Clea walk trough the throne room, she saw the elite guard of the empress, 5 on each side close to the throne, they are the best of the best, the strongest among all soldiers, they are standing silently just watching and counting each step that Clea made, she know that if she try anything she would be dead before she even realize, she stop walking and slowly kneel in front of her there it was the most powerful throne in the world, it was made of golden marble, it have diamonds all around it but it also have a scary design in the top of the throne it have the head of a dragon and behind it the flag of the empire, it was the biggest in the room it was black with golden borders in the middle of the flag have the figure of a dragon in gold, the difference between this flag and the rest it’s that it was made with a special magic a very rare one to be precisely because the dragon seems to be alive, the dragon was moving his wings and it seems to responds to the surroundings because when Clea kneel, the dragon expanded his wings almost to cover the whole flag and it seems to look down at her.

And sitting in the throne it was her, the empress with a cold smile she great Clea, who was now nervous because next to the empress two guardians make their hostility know, it was Amelah and Lucretia, some how Clea felt the irony since it was her who brought Lucretia to live and now seems to probably die to her hands.

“Clea please raise you head” the empress spoke, she was wearing a white dress with a long blue coat and some jewelry.

Clea try to avoid eye contact but it was quite difficult to do since she felt as those green eyes didn’t stop looking at her.

“Now, to the topic in hand…… I heard that you disobey me and I want to know the reason of it, please try to explain yourself with the best of you habitability.”

“Yes…. I have kill the son of the vice-king Geminus Nix an-” before she could even finish, the empress stop her.

“I know you kill him, that’s it’s not what I asked…… I don’t like repeating myself, I ask the reason of it.”

Those words felt like sharp knife touching her throat, she was a semi-demon she have life for quite a long time, she was powerful and have been in ferocious battles but in front of her, she felt so powerless.

“Sorry your empress….. I have kill him because I hated him, he was arrogant I felt as he didn’t deserve to live more than any other member of his family….. and because he have two little girls as slave.”

Clea felt as the whole room was falling on her shoulders.

“I see…..that was the reason of the disobedience and those little girls where are they now?”

“I brought them with me.”

“I see bring them here now.”

two guards bow and left, within minutes they brought the two little girls, Clea felt as she just brought them to their death.

“Now what are you names?”

the two little girls didn’t respond back they where to scared to even stand still.

“The empress as you a question respond immediately¡” Amelah sound irritated and angry, Clea was screaming inside.

“Don’t worry Amelah they are scared” the empress stood up from the throne and walk to the two little girls.

“Aren’t you both cute?, it’s seems you both haven’t eat properly for the last couple days.”

“My name is Lilieth Bloodfallen Nimus of Angmar and I am the empress and Clea master now can you tell me your name?”

the two little girls stop trembling, they still look scared but some how didn’t felt threaten by the empress, one the girls respond with a trembling voice.

“No name…. We don’t have names.”

“I see we are going to have to solve it don’t you think? But we are going to do that later.”

“Clea I want you know something.”

Clea felt something weird, the entire atmosphere change completely.

“You have disobey me, but I am not angry about it, in fact I’m happy…..you know why?”

“eh…why?.”

“Because I originally wanted kill all the family of vice-king, so I am not angry about it and of course it make our plan of blaming the rebels are little different from what I wanted but nothing it’s damage, there are many nobles family in the city of Belg that fill the role perfectly and will play along.”

Clea felt relief to hear that somehow.

“But of course you still need to be punish, you understand that right?” 

“Of course your grace, I fully understand that.”

“Good, for the next 3 months you will be house arrest, you will be restricted to leave the city and your title of executioner would be remove for all that time.”

Clea couldn’t believe it, that was a very light punishment it was almost like vacation that anything else.

“I like you Clea, you always been a good servant and I hope you remain to be so, I hope that you don’t repeat this in the future….. for you own good.”

“I fully understand my empress, I would never do such a thing thank you for you mercy and for giving me chance to redeem myself”

“Good, good.” the empress walk in front of Clea as she gently put her hands in a position in front of her face then Clea kiss it softly, she felt the warm hand of the empress, some how this doesn’t feel like a punishment at all.

“Now…. What do we do with the two little girls.” the empress look at the two little girls with a smile on her face as she walk to them.

“If I may speak.”

“You can Clea.”P  
genera  
“I think they will be good assets in the future.”

“I see….. then they are in your hand.”

“Eh?”

“You save them, so now you’re responsible for them.”

“I ….. I understand.”

“Now, Clea take them with you, give the girls good clothes and food, and be careful in the future.”

“Understood your grace.”

Clea walk of the throne room with mixes feelings on her hearth, it didn’t feel real at all, she glance a the two girls fallowing her, both of them look at her with shining eyes.

“Mmmm….now I am the one responsible for both of you, names I need names for both of you.” Clea thought for a second.

“The elf one your name is Nani from now on you liked it?” the little elf one smile.

“So that’s mean yes… and you human your name is Seena.” the both girls smile for Clea this fix one problem.

“Now lest go both of you we have a lot to do.” they walk behind Clea like two little puppies, she felt weird but she try to ignore it for now.

 

Clea thought to her self more and more, 3 months of punishment felt more like a time to spend with the two little girls, she thought about many things until something cross her mind.

“Did the empress give me all this time to spend with them?…… I think she just did.”

 

Clea smile as she look at the two little girls.

“Well lest enjoy my vacations.”


	13. Blood Empress Chapter IV Am I Not Merciful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every decision have a weight and the empress knows it, but the question remain as how much is she willing to sacrifice for the empire, how much is enough?

Prologue

 

Everyday at the same hour the young empress walk to the outside of the palace, near to the black castle there was a big tower in front of the courtyard, guards were there all the time as the empress pass by they bow in respect and open the gates that lead to the inside of the tower, the empress go up to the highest point of it, it’s seems more of a prison than anything else, when she reach the top there was a big door she pull out a key for the padlocks of the doors when she opens the door her face change drastically with a big smile she salute the woman that was inside of the room, wearing a beautiful white dress, long blonde hair, white pal skin and big blue eyes.

“Mother I have arrive.” the empress mom didn’t move at all, she just stood there motionless like a doll with not strings.

“I came to see you, it’s anything you want?”

“We have to hurry, your brother birthday is coming soon…. Your father wants to make a big party.” the face of the empress change, it was not a face of anger but more of a sorrow as she see the eyes of her mother with not life at all.

“Yes……. My brother birthday is coming soon.”

“Yes….. your brother is very happy, he is going to be 20…. how fast he grows.” the face of her mother was speaking all this time holding her hands and looking at the ground, the empress get close to her and gently sit on the ground as she put her head on her mother laps.

“Lili….. you make me proud, so smart and gently with everyone around you.” her mother start gently touching her hair, she still look like she is a dead person with nothing of life on her eyes.

“I love you lili….. I love you.” 

“I love you to mother…….. I really do.” the empress gently kiss her mother forehead, then a tear from her mother eyes came.

“Why……. Why you did you do it lili….. why did you kill them all?” the face of the empress didn’t crack or seems surprise, as she gently pull out a pill from her pocket she open her mother mouth and make her swallow it, the tears from her mother didn’t stop falling until minutes later.

Then the young empress look at her mother as she grabs her hand with such strength.

“they didn’t deserve to live, weak, useless, fools… none of them, sorry mother that I have to do this to you I let you live because I love you this much.”

“Your brother birthday is coming soon lili we have to prepare.” her mother keep repeating the same thing as she was stuck in time, the empress just smile and say goodbye as she close the door behind her once more, none would have say that she wasn’t merciful, at least to her mother.


	14. Blood Empress Chapter IV Am I Not Merciful? Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation in the free cities is getting out of hands and she will find a way to obtain what she wanted, the destruction of the rebels in the east and possibly the full control of the free cities

It was the in the room where all the decisions are made, the room itself was well decorated, it had a big desk and chard the room look more boring since it had many books and maps on the walls, the desk even had a lot of paperwork, in the chair the empress was sitting reading each paper, it was not strange to think that being a ruler was an easy job, since the future of an entire nation depend on the decisions of the one leading them, the empress knew it and because of it she spend almost days reading each paper that contain information about how the economics are going, how are the relationships with other nations are going and many other things, beside her surprisingly in another small desk there it was a young lady with long brown hair, dark eyes, brunette skin, she was wearing a golden dress and have small glasses, she seem very concentrated on her work since she didn’t stop written paper after paper.

Of course it was not weird to see the 3 maids that always where next to the empress Samara, Suu and Tena it was also not strange to see Amelah and the recently new guardian Lucretia next to the empress looking like statues that didn’t move one muscle until she said so, in the middle of the room where 2 couch with a small table that have beautiful flower vase, the top of this roof it was an oval shape with paints of dragons on it and warriors fighting each other.

It was a this moment when a guard enter the room as he kneel to show respect to the empress.

“My empress, Lord Theeras as arrive and wish to see you.”

“Oh I see, bring him in.” the empress respond as she was in deep thoughts while reading one of the many paper that where in front of her.

The person that entered the room was a tall man, with dark skin, golden eyes and blonde hair, his smiling was so shining as he walk slowly in front of the desk and kneel.

“I am back my lady.”

“Welcome back Theeras, it’s been a long time tell me how the negotiations in the south went.”

“Oh your grace the negotiations went smoothly, you would be please to know that Leonia kingdom and the nation of Serana will exchange their resource to us in a fairly trade right for the empire.”

“And of course the nation of Serana will send a diplomat in the next months to discuss the annexation of their country.”

“Good, Seria you and Theeras are going to oversee this.”

“Yes, your grace.” Seria respond while picking her glasses.

“Oh lady Seria it’s so wonderful to see you, I know working with you would be delight”

“Me too……. Lord fart.”

“Auch that hurt, but I see that you have more to worry about…. That dress can’t hide your little overweight” 

“You little….”

They both look at each other with demonic eyes, the empress didn’t pay attention since she is use to hear them fighting, they both know each other since they are kids both of them are highly competitive, not weird since they are the best on their respective fields, Seria it’s from a very respected family the Valentines, her father was is in charge of the banks in the empire in the past and now she is charge treasury and economics of the empire, Theeras in the other hand came from a long lineage of diplomats, the Zakonys have been the diplomats of the empire since it was founded, it said that a Zakony will always be welcome no matter where he goes.

It was funny two see them fight or at least it was for the empress, but she knew that deep down both of them respect each other and trust in one other regardless of the situation.

“Wow it been a long time Theeras boy.” the voice came from the entrance of the room.

“Oh still fighting with lady Seria ha ha ha you two don’t change.” the old voice from the commander Fealor was heard with a huge laugh, both stop fighting and respectably bow to him.

“It’s nice to see you alive lord Fealor.” Theeras spoke so casual to him with a big smile.

“Ha ha I will never die trust me.” Fealor laugh even more as he sit on the couch.

“I think is time for tea right?” Fealor look at the empress who was already walking to the couch, the 3 maids immediately prepare the tea, as for the guardian just follow the empress like shadows.

“Please sit Theeras and you as well Seria.” the empress smile was so natural, it look she was in a good mod, everyone follow her orders and sit down as the maids started to serve tea.

“So Fealor what new you bring” the empress spoke as she start drinking her tea slowly.

“You saw trough me, so scary ha ha , well this past week my agents brought information rather strange, first since the Dales join the empire once more, in some of the free cities are starting be riots and disputes.”

“Riots?”

“Yes, it’s seems to be dispute between the vice-kings of the cities, some want to remain independent and some want to join the empire and because of that the public opinion as split in two, those in favor of joining and those who want to remain independent.”

“I see, Theeras what you think about this?”

“I think it quite normal, the Dales was a shield for the free cities from us and now that is gone some are thinking that it best to be a step a head, probably they want to find a neutral ground, if we invade them now they would have to obey our rules and probably that’s what scared some of them so by joining us willingly they would have an opportunity to find a middle ground in the negotiations.”

As he said that empress nod as well Fealor understanding what it mean.

“I also believe that they are scared that their economy will collapse.” Seria spoke while picking her glasses it was quite her way of speaking.  
“Collapse?” Fealor spoke while drinking his tea.

“Yes, the free cities are more like a union of trades between each other, their economy is base on that and since the dales was the biggest kingdom on the east and huge factor on their trade, they would have to compete with us now, that is more scared if we decide to stop trading with them, they would have no other choice that search for another partner and right now that is quite difficult, the close kingdom they have is the Xin’su Dynasty in the south and they have not good relationship with them, so they only have us as they source of income, and we of course are the biggest source of gold and copper in the world so it would be troublesome if we decide to stop trading with them, their unite economy will collapse since there is no point in trading with each other.”

“I see… so they need to make a decision, what about the dwarf kingdom?” the empress talk while she was looking to the roof, like she was deep in thoughts.

“Theeras you know something about them?” Seria ask with a smile to Theeras who look annoy by it.

“The dwarf won’t cooperate with them, I know by fact that the only reason they trade with us is because we help them vanish the orcs from the tunnels a long time ago and because we are their only source of gold, so I think since the free cities don’t have that luxury they wont even bother to trade with them.”

“Then lest wait and see…. Lest see the decision of the free cities, if we found a middle ground I will take it, invasion would our last resource and now what I want to know is about the rebels.”

everyone in the room since to know that things would change, the rebels haven’t attack the empire in a long time or at least not directly, mostly skirmish and more of a political move here and there, although the rebels are aiming to the empire, the rebels have more enemies for example the slavery and kingdoms that oppress their people.

“In the city of Belg we found rebels and we know by the information that the executioners brought that it was fact that the vice-king was helping them… we send troops to their whereabouts but were empty”

“It’s there a possibility that rebels are within our territories.?” when the empress said that everyone felt the cold glace of both of the guardians behind the empress, even if wasn’t mean to them it was still hard to not felt scared.

“I hardly doubt it, our frontiers are complete in control and we have patrols doing double check in the borders.”

“our vassals are doing the same in the south.” Feleanor and Theeras both nod in agreement.

“If there is any change of them being on this part of the continent, they would likely be in the mountains.” Seria said, strategy wasn’t her strong side but it was not strange to think like that, it seems the most logical idea.

“No…. They aren’t in the mountains, they are in the free cities.”

The empress said that with cold words.

“with the current situation in the free cities, it’s the perfect moment for the rebellion to act.”  
it was not a crazy idea, indeed there was the perfect moment for them, in the middle of political chaos they could move and act freely.

“I see but how we approach this?” Theeras calmly said.

“We could send letter to the vice-kings to make a meeting and deal with the problems.” Seria said.

“Would this work?…. Right now the opinion is dived, I don’t think it would matter, it would only create more problems and possible risk a civil war.”

“and the rebels what about them?”

Fealor, Theeras and Seria start arguing about the situation and from nowhere the empress said a word that no one expected.

“I will go.” everyone froze, they didn’t think about that.

“My empress excuse me?”

“I will personally go, that would bring all the vice-kings for sure.”

“Empress please don’t If the rebels are In the cities they would definitely show up¡” Seria exclaim with worry on her voice, everyone in the room wanted to keep the empress away from danger this idea was out of the question.

“Exactly…. This will make the rebels show up, so it’s better for me to go personally and we are going to make it public that I will assist, so they would have no other option that show up the vice-king and the rebels as well.”

“But empress”

“I already decide it, Theeras you will come with me” everyone nod as they accept what could be a the worst idea ever.

“We have things to do, Fealor tell the other commanders about this, I want that the army be ready at all cost, specially in the cities within our territory, tell Gastto to be prepare if anything happened in the Dales.”

“My empress, can I suggest to take more guardians with you? That will ease this old man hearth.”

“as you wish Fealor, I will leave it to you, Theeras send the letters and make it as public as you can.”

“As you wish your grace.”

the empress kept drinking her tea as the entire room felt in deep silence, they feel the worst since the she took control of the empire, she hasn’t leave the safety of the palace or the black castle.  
It was dangerous to even think that she is going to there.

“Samara cake please.” everyone seems to react to those words, but even more when the maid instead of bringing a cake brought a salad.

“Eh…… I said cake.”

“I apologize your grace there is not cake for you.”

“What¡?.” it was the first time they heard the empress shout, they never heard it before.

“Lady Anathiel use a spell, so every time that the chef cook a cake it would transform in to a vegetable.”

everyone look in shock, they look of the empress was pale she didn’t believe it, everyone didn’t believe it.

“Ha ha ha ha ha ha¡” Fealor laugh as everyone in the room try to hold their smiles, even Amelah and Lucretia seems to be using all their power to not laugh.

As the empress pick up what it could be a carrot, on her deep thoughts she was screaming on the inside because she know that that Anathiel who was doing a job outside of the empire was laughing as hard as Fealor, what dangerous spell Anathiel has created.


	15. Blood Empress Chapter IV Am I Not Merciful? Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The empress travels to Solis for the meetings with all the vice-kings in a change to make to bow and complete her ruling on the east, but that would not be as easy as it may look.

It’s the news of the surprising meeting in the free cities that keep everyone talking for days, the riots and the politic disturb seems to calm down enough but the news still made everyone anxious, the meeting it’s going to be in the city of Solis, it was voted by all vice-kings the place of the meetings since Solis didn’t have to many riots, many people were quite surprise by the completed union of the vice-kings in this matters but some didn’t, since it was the empress the one who call for it, many didn’t even know how the empress looks like, just rumors about being a young kid but that was all but for her to come down to the free cities and make the first move, many didn’t knew what to expect or what could the empress demands be, it was the prelude of a war? Or just her intentions were honest and all she wanted is peace…. Soon they all will know.

The empress caravan was not as big or exaggerated as many would have thought, it was a beautiful white carriage, big enough to have more than 4 people on it, behind it there was yet another carriage but this one looks more “normal” as it was black, the caravan was quite well guarded, by of course the elite guards of the empress, each one on their horse who looks more intimidating than anything else, big horse with a silver armor and on top of it the guards who all were wearing a red cape with the shield of the empire, there were 20 of them, 10 in front of the caravan and 10 behind it.

 

“How long until we reach the city Theeras?” the empress ask as she was comfortably holding a big pillow, she was wearing a stunning white dress, the dress have figures of dragons and flowers, those were in black, she had a beautiful tiara with diamonds but the form of it, was strange it was stunning like the dress but it looks like it have two little horns made of diamonds and to finish it all, she have a necklaces that have a ruby and a tiny inscription on it, that it was not possible to read not even at close.

“Not to long your grace, probably we are almost there 30 minutes or much less.” Theeras have a good outfit for the meetings, it was only logical since he was a diplomat he knew that first impression are the most important things in this moments.

“I see, I will like to know what you think….. I am new on this kind of stuff, after all it’s my first time attending to a meetings, so I will like to know what should I do, or not do if that is the case.”

 

“We should not let them know our intentions, that’s vital let’s hear their concern and then we can make a proposal.”

“What you think about my proposal?”

“It’s good, to be completely honest your grace is amazing, I’m surprise about how much freedom you want to give them, I will not be surprise if some of them find this rather scary.”

“Thank you, if am being honest… I don’t care about the free cities to much, but I rather have them on my side, a war would be a waste of resource and men and beside I don’t see point to use force for a little piece of land that are the free cities, I just want the control of it and they can deal with their problems and keep their independence so long they bow their heads.”

“That’s quite cold words to use your grace but I agree there is not point of using the mighty force of the empire on them…. Besides our objectives are not them but the south right?” Theeras said with a smile on his face.

“Exactly, once this business is ended we are going to focus only on the south…… and this rebels as well, they operate in the south I want them gone.” the empress said with cruel words as she bite her pillow.

“I make the meeting as public as I can, there is not doubt that they will prepare something, but your grace I am still worried about your safety.”

“Don’t worry…. Fealor prepare everything” the empress said with a smile on her face while she looks out side of the window of the carriage.

 

In the black carriage there was not sing of having some one on it, until a big a big scream could be hear coming from inside.

“I’m bored¡”

“Locust you’re to childish…. And loud.”

“I’m so bored….. you have no idea Krem.”

“Oh I know since you been saying since we left the capital.”

“Locust you’re now a guardian act like one.” 

“maybe because you are use to it Amelah but I don’t…. now I am hungry.” the black carriage was use for the guardians for some reason, Amelah, Locust, Krem and Lucretia where there, since Fealor wanted more protection for the empress, Krem and Locust where choose for that and since they represent the best of the best, they uniform as they could said, was changed to look more intimidating their Armour change, it was made from the strongest materials know, it was white with golden, the colors were so bright, they have a blue cape with gold on the borders and the symbol of the dragon on white.

“But I have to be honest here, this armor it comfortable… more than I expected.”

“I agreed, Amelah this is the armor you use in this kind of business?”

“Not at all, this is my first time using them as well, I think it was made of a very rare metal if I can recall.”

“What you say Lucretia.?” when Locust ask Lucretia just look at her, she didn’t speak to much but the words she say make Locust smile for some reason.

“It’s nice.”

“Ah…. I see, good to know.”

they kept talking for a while about combat moves and other sort of things.

“I see so that’s how you can brake an arm so easily, I didn’t knew you could do that.”

“Where did you learn that Locust.?”

“Oh, my former teacher back in Kaathok teach me how to use it.”

“Oh I see…. it’s been a while since I was in home.”

“Yeah me too” Amelah and Krem thought about their home, Kaathok was the city where all semi-humans species came from, it was the first one they built when the emperor Meleanor gave them land to settle, now it’s a big cities far in the north, you could find dark elf’s, fairy’s and many other species there, it was quite the site.

 

“You have a family there Krem?” Locust ask with a rather particularly smile.

“Yes, two little sisters and my big brother, he is in charge of a small store where he sells jewelery and my little sisters are taking classes of magic in the college of Magic and sorcery.” 

“Oh I didn’t knew you have such a big family.”

“And you Amelah?”

“My husband and my daughter.”

“Oh… what?, I didn’t knew you were marry¡” Locust jump in surprise as well Krem seems a little bit surprise as well.

“Well now you know, my husband is part of the council in Kaathok and my daughter is going to school to learn how to write and read.”

“Oh…. How old is she?”

“11 years old.”

“small…. I didn’t knew since you’re guardian I thought guardians can't have families.”

“why not?…. My mother was a guardian as well and she have many kids.”

“well it’s like…. You have time to spend with your family?”

“Yes, I have, I spend 3 weeks with my family every 3 months.”

“Oh I didn’t knew….”

“How about you Locust?”

“Oh well I have a bunch of brother and sisters, 13 to be exactly and my mother and dad seems to not stop ha ha ha.”

Amelah and Krem look in surprise but some how they expected.

“How it’s to be mother.” Lucretia spoke as she looks to Amelah, everyone forgot that she was a new and that she was a demon, Amelah look at her with smile as she gently said.

“It’s the most beautiful thing in this world, I love my daughter with all my hearth.”

“I see….”

As they wanted to speak more, one of the elites guards spoke with a firmly voice.

“We have reach Solis your graces¡”

when they heard that, they knew that everything could happened now.

“All right finally….. don’t forget to put on your helmets.” Amelah spoke as she put on her helmet, it was white with those holes where her horns could be seem, as everyone begging to prepare for what could be a very long day.


	16. Blood Empress Chapter IV Am I Not Merciful? Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city of Solis will hold the talks and the vice-queen Blume Arenia pray to the gods that peace will be restore, as she meet the empress her hearth may feel confuse, who is the empress? Only the talks will tell.

The city of Solis was build around a small mountain, the city walls were made of pure stone, the city it self wasn’t big at all, if we compere it with the others ones, it was the smallest of all, it looks like a small citadel since the castle of the vice-king was build in the mountain, you could see the castle from far away, Solis is call “the flower city” because of the gardens that are around the city and inside, to be more precisely the city relies on agriculture more than any other, in some places they refer the city with another name to make fun of it, the “farmers city” although the people seems to like it even more than the original, the vice-king or more precisely the vice-queen Blume Arenia took this suppose insult as a badge of pride, telling the people of Solis that there nothing to be ashamed off, but of course thanks to the resents events the people are scared and worried about their future and safety since Solis is the closest of the free cities to the empire borders and in case of war they would be the first.

 

Fear is on the air, as the people see probably the most scary yet beautiful carriage in the world, the empress carriage enter the city in deep silence, as the elite guards make pass to the castle that was in the middle of the city in the small mountain, the people just look at the carriage with tears on their eyes, like their fate has been sealed, even the guards of the city look as sad.

In the castle a lady could be walking from one side to the other one, she looks worried and her hands can’t stop shaking.

“My lady…. The empress carriage has arrive in the city they would be here momentously.”

“Did I make the right decision?” 

“My lady...” her Butler seems worried for an old men, he seems to be more worried since it was the first time he witness her lady in that state.

“Oh, sorry Aaron, I was thinking out loud…. I’m fine just worried that’s all.” the vice-queen was wearing a blue dress with flowers around, she have long blonde hair and dark eyes, she was white and have freckles for a 35 old lady, she still looks very young.

“Everything is settled my lady, the others vice-kings will meet in the big salon shortly.”

“If the talks fails…...”

“Don’t think like that my lady, were is the girl who used to play in the dirt and escape to prank her family?”

“Ha…. That was a long time ago Aaron.”

“I know you since you were a little child, my lady I know you do the best for the people of Solis, have faith that everything would be all right.”

“I know… thank you, then lest receive the empress, she must be close.” both of the leave the room of the vice-queen and slowly walk to the entrance of the castle, every step felt more and more heavy as she approach the entrance of her on castle.

She stood there, with her royal guard prepare to receive the empress with the highest honors, as the minutes pass by, her hearth didn’t calm at all.  
Few minutes pass by, until the gates of the castle open and she saw the white carriage getting close to the entrance, when the carriage stop in front of her she could only hope to make a proper introduction and don’t screw something off, she only knows about the empress by rumors and some of those didn’t sound pleasant. 

The carriage door open and men came out, tall dark skin he gently bow and with his hand help the empress to get down of the carriage, what the vice-queen saw was nothing more than a dream, a child came out wearing a beautiful dress, white pale skin, red lips like cherries, black hair and those green eyes that seems to capture everyone by just looking, she couldn’t move or said something for seconds, until the empress gently bow and with a smile talk with a voice full of love and hope.

“I’m honor to be here Lady Blume Arenia.” when she said that, she snap and regain her focus, she bow as well.

“The honor is mine, Empress Lilieth Bloodfallen Nimus of Angmar.” she heard a little laugh as she looks at the empress reaching for her hands, she didn’t knew what she was doing and was came next make her go numb.

“Please call me Lilieth.” she said that as she gently kiss the vice-queen arm, it was not a kiss of greetings or respect, the way she kiss it so slowly she could feel the empress warm lips, she was also not bowing at all, she was looking at her with those green eyes, it was like she was reading everything she was thinking but felt something strange, she didn’t feel scared it was a warm feeling she look at the empress who slowly retrieve her lips from her hands but the empress didn’t leave her hands yet.

“I heard rumors about the vice-queen beauty and it seems to be true” those words pierce the vice-queen , “could it be?” she thought as the empress smile at her while still holding her hand in such a way, “she is courting me” her mind was processing the information as fast it can. She snap out of it when her butler spoke.

“We should guide them to the salon my lady.”

“Oh.. yes, please now my empress this way, the meeting will begin soon”

the empress didn’t say anything she smile, then there was a noise that make the vice-queen and the guards got cold as they saw 4 guards that stood from the others that were in the guarding the carriage, those big horns make everyone even the guards step back.

“I apologize for the fuss, my personal bodyguards will come with me, I hope there is no problem.” the empress said while holding a smile, for the vice-queen was not surprise since the riots and the rebels are making such a huge mess, even the other vice-kings brought their guards, she could only agreed but still the difference was big, those things were not even humans, but of course she wouldn’t said anything she just agreed, as they walk to the salon where the other vice-kings are waiting.

The big salon of the castle was hold for party’s and many other events but now there was nothing like that, there was a big round table in the middle of the salon with five chairs around with fairly distance between each other.

 

There was already a discussion being held.

 

“It’s seems that you rather have war than peace¡.”

“Peace?.. or you mean being a coward and kneel¡”

“Since when trying to avoid war make me a coward?¡”

“Both of you this is not the time to argue..”

as the doors open, all look as the vice-queen enter the others just look in silence, and the door went cold when they saw the empress walking behind her and even more when they saw those 4 things walking behind her.

“Vice-kings the empress Lilieth Bloodfallen Nimus of Angmar as arrive.” the butler said as he bow gently, as everyone sit on their chair, some seconds of silence came along.

The vice-queen felt the need to break the ice, then she start to introduce the rest of the vice-kings.

“My empress, these are the vice-kings of the free cities, Orian Ellion vice-king of Vernum, Leon Cils Vice-king of Solus and Camelo Snigre Vice-king of Liberi.” everyone just nod as their name was pronounce, in her hearth Blume wish for the best on this talks.

Everyone of the vice-kings have a small commitment bodyguards and 2 advisers next to each other, the silence still remains as the room felt more tense, things aren’t going as she had expected, surprisingly the first one to talk was the empress herself, for someone so small her voice was strong and clear.

“I came here in order to solve the problems and to restore peace in the east.” she said with a calm and serene face.

“Peace? It was you who brought chaos to the east now you want to restore it?” 

“Camelo Snigre don’t be disrespectful¡” 

“Silence Orian you and your city are puppets of the empire¡” Camelo Snigre was an old man, with long white hair and brown eyes, Orian Ellion was the youngest of the vice-kings he had shot brown hair and blue eyes, he was 28 years old.

“You father was a great friend of mine, he would be ashamed of what you become¡”

“Leave personal matters aside Camelo.. it’s not the time to wage a war.”

“Oh it’s that so Leon Cils¡” Leon Cils was a tall men, with short red hair, he had brown skin and dark eyes.

“You were a soldier once…. You know this peace won’t last¡”

“i was a soldier, like my father and all my family and I will seek for peace always.”  
“Please vice-kings we gather here to find a solution.” the vice-queen seems more and more worried about this talks, the empress hasn’t said anything yet, the men next to her it just whispering to her ear and that is what scared her the most.

“Then I make my proposition….. the empress need to promise that will leave the free cities as they are FREE¡” Camelo Snigre spoke as both of his advisers just nod in response, the other vice-kings had their adviser speaking to their ears the same time, Blume just look around as she feel that the situation is getting out of control.

“We need to hear what the empress has to said about all this, what are you empress proposition?” Leon ask while waiting the response of the empress.

They all look at the empress who just smile once more.

“Like I said, I want peace my proposition it’s very simple and will ensure that the free cities remain independent…. I want that all the free cities become our vassals.” 

the room went that once was silence was no more.

“How dare you to propose such a thing¡”

“This can’t be your grace¡” 

“May be the only way to peace¡” all the opinions dived, advisers against advisers, vice-kings against vice-kings Blume didn’t believe what she just heard, becoming a vassals was almost like giving all you have, the room was in an upright, then the empress spoke once more.

“You can choose now, our vassals enjoy their freedom, they remain unique and independent, I offer this to you all. A chance of peace and for a better future.”

“Why should we trusted the words of a child who murder her entire family¡” the vice-king Camelo scream those words while he stood up from his chair.

The room got silence, the look of the empress didn’t chance one bit, she still hold that smile.

“Why you said….. because I am merciful, this is my proposition I will gladly hear yours, but have this on your mind…. This may be your last chance to talk for peace.” her looks chance completely, her eyes gloom the entire room, everyone felt a cold, then everything change as the windows of the salon broke.

From the windows shadows, they direct their attention to the empress and trow daggers to her, the empress look was different, she look surprise but then the daggers where block by her bodyguards, but the shadows didn’t only trow daggers to her but also the rest of the vice-kings, everyone manage to avoid it.

“The rebels are attacking the castle¡” 

The vice-queen could not believe what she heard then she felt something cold on her chest, a dagger but it was not from the rebels, she look at the hand.

“Aaron?……” she saw the hands of the her butler, the person she knew since she was a child a father figure, he stabbed her and he have tears on his eyes.

“I am sorry Blume…. I am so sorry¡” she felt as everything went cold, her body fall in to the ground, the last thing she heard, was the voice of the empress.

“Amelah save her¡”

 

Her tears couldn’t stop as she witness the look of some one who once she considered part of her family, as the castle was being attack by the rebels, the negotiations seems to be in their worse moments.


	17. Blood Empress Chapter IV Am I Not Merciful? Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The empress is heavily wounded and now the rest of the city is on fire, how the rebels manage to pull something like this, the guardians and the soldiers will defend the empress even if it cost their life’s but there is still hope.

The castle and the city was being attack by the rebels, it was incredible how well organize the surprise attack was, in the city the guards are being out numbered by the rebels, the small city it’s now being torn apart, on the roof of the city shadows seems to be moving an incredible speed.

“Hurry up¡”

“I know¡”

“The rebels have balls to attack right now.”

“It’s what the empress predicted, but to believe they where this many¡”

“Six, Lix, Clea I have receive news from Krem¡”

“Eh, what happened Yeena?”

“They have wounded the empress¡¡”

“What¡”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Hurry up, they are being out number ¡”

As soon they heard the news, they increase the speed as the got close to the castle and witness the massacre of the city.

The salon got outnumbered the empress and the rest of the vice-kings manage to escape to the throne room, the guards were not prepared for this, even some of the body guards got kill rather easy by this, but what it’s more concern it’s the wound of the empress, she took an arrow to her shoulder in a moment, While Locust, Lucreatia were fighting the shadows and Amelah rush to save the vice-queen and arrow came from the window, the guardians saw it but they couldn’t react, they saw how the empress hit the ground, for a guardian even so that Krem and Locust weren’t guardians, they felt as the arrow hit their hearths, they failed to protect the empress nothing would change that, they guilt and remorse of not reacting fast enough or not being more prepare regardless of them being a superior specie with incredible speed and reflex.

The empress let a scream in pain, she was very small and the arrow was way to big and made of steel, in that moment Locust went wild, as she let her rage completely take over her, she crush the rebels with her hands as she rip apart one of the assassins, Krem react as she rush to the empress she hold her pick her up, she was so light and so fragile, the empress look at her with tears on her eyes, as the pain on her face was visible.

“Contact the executioners, tell Farel to move”

Krem just obey as her mind was on other dimension, Amelah was also shock but she was completing the order that the empress gave her, she trow the butler to the wall with such a strength that was posible to have broke the old men back.

Everyone was in the throne room some solder were holding the only way in, the door was being block by any kind of furniture they could find, as the vice-kings couldn’t believe what they are witnessing.

“By the gods….. those rebels they will pay for this¡” Camelo let his rage flow again.

Then they look at the vice-queen who was barely awake, but they look at the empress who was on the arms of the guardian, the little girl have a giant arrow on her shoulder and her blood was everywhere.

“Let me help her¡” Orian say to the guardian but as so he got close to her, the other guardian let their hostility being know by everyone on the room.

“Don’t you dare to get close human¡” it was locust who was wearing a helmet but her eyes, were completely red, as she let her inner beast who out, Amelah and Lucreatia look as more treating.

“Locust….. it’s all right,”

“But¡”

“It’s all right locust I trust him” Locust couldn’t no let her inner beast control her. Orian got close to her but then it was the empress who stop him now.

“First, help her” as the empress point to the vice-queen who was next to her barely alive, Orian didn’t understand why the empress would want to save her, but there was no time to think, Orian came from a family of high healers, his family it’s well know for being capable healers and doctors and he was not the exception as he prepare to heal the vice-queen the empress look at Locust who was holding her anger.

“Locust I want you to go to the courtyard and help our soldiers.” the empress could barely speak.

“My empress I….” the pain came from Locust voice as she just look down, in Locust mind she already telling to herself that it was her fault, a sentiment that the others one could sympathize strongly.

“Locust I will be all right… I need you down there, to help our them out…..i trust you” the empress gave a smile that Locust desperately needed, some how she regain her com posture back and look with with evils intends to the rest of the vice-kings and their guards, she didn’t say anything and she was also wearing the helmet, but everyone on the room could agreed that the aura she let out was of a demon, she broke one of the windows with one hand, from the throne room you could she the courtyard and the soldiers fighting there, it was obvious that the rebels would need more to take an elite group like the royal guard of the empress, but still they need help, Locust Jump from the windows that was relatively high, as she fall down she took out her daggers, and a black aura start emanate from her, then a long tail appear, she took her helmet and two large hears appears, her fangs grown more, and her eyes have a feline shape, she let a battle cry let be hear by everyone on the courtyard, but it was a loud one then everyone in the castle could hear it, then the elite guard react to that, they where only 20 but they could hold their own.

“Our empress has been wound by this cowards maggots, Our empress have been wound¡¡” she scream as everyone in the courtyard felt numb by it, but the elites just stood there silently.

“Our duty it’s to eliminated every rebels scum in the place, to let them know that for this crime death is the only punishment¡¡” every single one of the elites in the courtyard let a battle cry emerge, since the beginning of the rebel attack the elites have been only on defense using their shields to protect them self from arrows, but it change they trow away the shields and pull out theirs swords, each one of them is now using two swords, and they trow themselves to the enemy with such a speed and ferocity, they let they anger be know as well, killing everything in their sight some of the guards of the city that were in the courtyard that manage to stay alive all this time could only witness a massacre, some how they now felt piety for the rebels, as the witness a beast tearing apart humans.

Locust was on beast mode, she use everything her daggers, her tails and even her fang to tear humans neck like nothing she was covered in blood, as she kept killing all that was in front of her.

 

Back on the throne room Orian was carefully taking care of the vice-queen, surprising the vice-queen was not badly wounded, she was stabbed but it was not a fatal wound it’s seems that the butler didn’t wanted to kill her.

“This will be enough for now…. She is going to be fine, now empress.” the empress was losing more and more blood, she look more pale as minutes pass by, he got close he felt the hostility of the guardians but didn’t care to much.

“We need to take the arrow… we don’t know if is poisoned”

“Do it..” the empress said.

“Guardian I need you to hold her tight,… this is going to be painful for her.”

Orian grab the arrow and slowly pull it out, the empress let another scream out this was more sound with more pain that the last one, tears from the empress eyes as she grab Krem hand with more strength, then he pull out the arrow completely.

“Amelah…. Order Farel too..”

“It’s done empress.”

“I see….. I will..” the empress close her eyes.

“Empress¡¡”

“She it’s fine she lost a lot of blood that’s it… I will use my magic to heal her.”

She lay unconscious in the arms of Krem while Orian was performing a healing spell to try to close the wound as much he can as the vice-queen was also unconscious the situation was bad so far as Orian was concentrating his mind on performing the healing spell, the vice-kings that where in the throne room had been disusing all this time blaming each other for what is happening.

“You think I will fall by those lies, you clearly have something to do with this attack¡”  
“Are you mad¡?”

“Accusing me of something as coward to allied with the rebels¡?”

“You were the one who was against of the empress proposition in the first place¡”

“That’s is completely different from this¡¡”

“How dare you to accuse me of something like that ¡¡”

“Camelo you have a reason to do something like this¡¡”

“I will never use the rebels to make my point across…. How dare you to compare me to them¡¡”

As they kept arguing, Orian in the other hand make a question that everyone seems to forget

“Who is Farel?” then everyone look at him, they now remember the words of the empress, before she lay unconscious.

“True what does she meant by that¡?” as they asked the obvious Amelah couldn’t care less about them all that was on her mind was the safety of the empress, so she spoke.

“Farel is one of the commanders of the empire, who legion it’s outside of the city right now.” everyone was in shock, it seems to shock them even more since she took her helmet off, everyone seems to be scared for why the saw, Amelah was a demon so they would kept their distance from her even more but she didn’t care one bit.

“Why do you mean by that?…. Does the empire pretended to invade the free cities and use the talks to capture all the vice-kings in one city and force them to surrender¡¡?” Camelo spoke as he walk slowly away from her, it was not strange to think something like that it makes sense, but not this time as everyone of the vice-kings look at her even Orian who was more focus on the healing than anything else.

“What the empress said early was true, she wanted peace she came here and expose her self to make it so.”

“What about the army the empress brought?” Leon asked as everyone in the room look at Amelah hoping for it to be true.

“Because….. the empress knew that if she came to the meetings personally the rebels would definitely show up.”

“So she came here to make the rebels act and to fight them?”

“Kind of…. But yeah, now that you know it, our minds need to focus in another matters…. Commander Farel will begging the assault in the city shortly” as she said that, shadows emerges from the windows, everyone in the room look as the shadows went to the empress side, the guards pull out their weapons and where ready to fight, believing that assassins have came to finish the work.


	18. Blood Empress Chapter IV Am I Not Merciful? Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city is on fire and death, the soldiers of the empire arrive to fight the rebels as the executioners do as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry because I didn't upload this weekend i was very sick :c

The executioners arrive to the room, they were shock for what they witness it wasn’t something they wanted to see, their empress on the ground blood everywhere, they look around they were prepare to attack the people in the throne room the only thing that stop it was Krem.

 

“Hold, they are not our enemies….. at least no now” Krem

“But¡¡”

“Enough all of you, we have our orders.” Amelah was looking at all of them, as she still kept an eye of the empress, still at this point didn’t trust anyone here.

“Yeena contact Sol and tell her to tell Commander Feral to proceed with the attack against the rebels.”

As everyone on the room just look with impotence to said anything at least, it was until Camelo Snigre spoke.

“What about the civilian? What will happened to them?¡¡”

“The civilians don’t have anything to worry about, we need to hold now that’s all.”

“The rebels are still trying to get in… we wont be able to stop them” one of the guards say while everyone else just look at the door, the only defense they have right now.

The rebels are in the castle they don’t know how many but since Locust and the Elites are in courtyard holding most of the rebels there is still a possibility that the rebels are having a hard time to get in.

Amelah and Krem knew what to do.

“We need to kill the rebels inside the castle….. By the empress orders you all are free to use a fraction of your power, executioners eliminate the enemies.”

By hearing this, the executioners look at each other, normally this could only mean that they are free to use any approach and power to eliminate enemies it was simple, Locust was the example of the power of the semi-beasts or semi-humans, the power inside them was incredible, but to dark elfs that was different, their power came from dark magic, from the deepest and most dangerous of magic, it was one of the reason why they were so fear in the past.

As soon they understood this, they didn’t say anything they bow and left, in a mist of darkness.

“Sister…...it’s been a long time since we don’t use or power.”

“I know Lix, don’t get exited control yourself.”

“I will.”

“That is for you to Clea.”

“I know mom….. I will try my hardest to not go crazy, good hunting lest see who kill more at the end.”

“You have yourself a bet girl”

Around Lix and Six body red marks emerged, it was like they where part of the darkness itself as everything around them seems to be death, Clea was a semi-demon their transformation was more visible, her appearance changed two big horns appear and her eyes change to a deep red one.

Yeena in the other hand didn’t go with them as she had another job to do and a part of her knew they didn’t need her for this she proceed to contact Feral but to do so, she need to clime the highest point of the city, she was a fairy so it was not problem at all, she had a black ring that was created to contact the commanders, in this case was Feral who was waiting the order.

“Commander Feral.”

“I am waiting orders.”

“Yeah things are really bad, the empress is wounded.”

“What?¡¡”

“It’s not life treating, but still you need to proceed with the attack.”

“… Understood.”

By hearing this, Feral felt as he couldn’t breath but he calm his mind and saw the city, he was wating outside of the city by small hill next to the forest.

“Regalia come forth¡¡” that was the his battalion he was proud of those men and now they would have to prove why they are the best army in the world.

“Kill any rebels that are in the city¡¡”

Like a light the soldiers rush to the city on their horse, the claps of the armor could be hear, they shining of their swords as do the sound of the horse, the rebels that where on the gates could see something coming, sadly for them themselves destroy the only thing that could stop them, the doors of the city were not more and as so they realize who they were they run to the inside of the city.

 

It was like wind fast and gently as the soldiers of the empire just cut everything incredible fast, the civilians that have been in the middle of everything couldn’t believe why the where witnessing, empire soldiers seems to came and help them in those moments they didn’t care as they welcome with open arms the saviors of the city, even the guards couldn’t be more happy.

Hours pass incredible fast, the rebels back off of the city and the commander Feral as been persecution them since then, in the courtyard of the castle the elites could barely stand up, they were exhausted gladly none of the died and they manage to keep the rebels at bay and save a some of the guards who help them in the battle, Locust was sitting in a pile of bodies, her transformation was still up and a she was in a bath of blood but something make her return to life and it was the words from some one who she knew.

“Locust are you all right?”

“Eh… Yeena when did you arrive?”

“I been here since all begging…. Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yes….What about the empress it’s she all right?”

“Yes… she is, the rest of the elites will take a rest as Amelah, Krem and Lucretia will protect the room where the empress is staying, The rest of the rebels that manage to run are being persecuted by the commander Farel and soon the commander Kela and Gastto will manage to close the rebels only escape rout in the mountains of Elthair, the commander Aaria will arrive the city shortly and we will secure it.”

“I see…”

“Locust….. Celia.”

“Don’t say my name… I’m fine okay just a little tired that’s it.”

“I see, if you have hungry don’t forget to eat something okay I have something to communicated to Lady Anathiel.”

“Okay… I need something I will catch you later.”

“I…. okay.”

 

In the room of the vice-queen, Blume slowly woke up as she see everything around her nothing makes sense, until now she remembered what just happened she desperately try to jump out of the bed but the pain she felt was immense, the walk slowly and open the curtains and she saw that it was a bright day, birds fly over and she saw the city from her balcony, the people seems to be happy and to be true that there was damage on the building and walls it seems like nothing happened, she was baffle as she didn’t understand anything then the noise of someone open the doors make her snap again and she saw some she didn’t recognize.

“Oh sorry to disturb.” Blume didn’t understand why a dark elf was wearing a maid outfit.

“I’m Samara loyal servant of the empress, I been taking care of you for the past 3 days”

“What?¡¡… 3 days?”

“Oh dear, sorry but it’s been 3 days since the rebel attack you been in bed all this time since the knife had poison but worry do not, since Lady Anathiel arrive with the antidote of it.”

“Lady Anathiel?” that name sound familiar, then someone else open the door and what she saw was the most beautiful women she had seem on her life.

“Oh you woke up… save me the trouble.”

“Who are you?” she ask while backing off a little bit.

“I’m Commander Anathiel Leblanc.” then the vice-queen realize that she remember, Anathiel Leblanc the most powerful witch in the world, but everything she have heard was nothing but a beautiful lie now in front of her she was witnessing a beautiful women.

“Now please sit.” she obey without saying a word, as both of them sit on a couch Blume didn’t know what was coming but on her mind she was already preparing to surrender the city to the empire.

“Lady Blume Arenia how are you feeling?”

“Eh… fine just a little bit of pain.”

“I see that’s good, the poison wasn’t strong enough to kill you, it’s seems that the person who supposedly had to kill you didn’t wanted.”

The memories of her buttler, the man she consider close to her, betray her and almost kill her, she barely contains her sadness and sorrow.

“The last days have been quite… well spontaneous to say at least.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you remember anything before the attack, the talks of peace and such.”

“Oh… yeah, what did happened in those days.” on her mind she was preparing for the worst, did the empire commence a full scale assault to the free cities because of the rebel attack?, she could only wish for no to be the reason.

 

“Well, there’s now the union of the free cities to the empire not as vassal estate but as an Allie.”

“What?”

“Surprise don’t you?…. I could explain you everything but I don’t have time for it and of course our diplomat will explain you everything about it when you feel better.” those words didn’t make sense, she was some how happy but then she remember the empress words about finding a way to secure peace.

“Where is the empress I must speak with her.”

“You can’t.” she was stop with those words, and the room felt like it was getting small and small.

“Seems that you don’t know, that the empress was heavily wounded by an arrow.”

“It’s the empress alright?¡¡” she stand up so fast, the pain she felt didn’t matter to her, even Anathiel was a little surprise.

“She is, but right now she have high fever.”

“I see, then when she-”

“I will tell her.”

“Oh… “

Anathiel just smile as she leave the room with Samara behind her, deep inside the vice-queen hearth she felt a relief of what happen but some how it didn’t felt real, there was something missing and she didn’t knew what It was but didn’t pay attention to it or at least for now as she look at the windows and see the sun raise knowing that everything was for something or that at least she hope so.


	19. Blood Empress Chapter V Soft Kiss & Blue Rose Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The empress is sick and very weak, the news of the attack seems to spread like wild fire and the last rebels in the north of the continent face their doom at the hands of the commanders.

The news spread like wild fire, it’s been 1 week since the attack and the city still have a long way to rebuild and the people must endure the loses of their loves one who die in the battle, but life still flourish in the city, the past days the last of remain of the rebels have flew to the mountains of Elthair being followed by the commanders but the new of the empress being wounded seems to be more important than the others one even so the fact of the new alliance of the free cities to the empire, many see this with open eyes for the future, other thinks it’s just the same as being a vassal, but at least in the city Solis, the citizen seems to be happy and they welcome with open arms the soldiers of the empire who in their eyes were the one who help them in those dark times, the north of the continent seems in complete control of the empire now, sooner the rest will react one way or another.

In the castle things seems to settle down, after the attack the elites seems to take care of the vigilance and everything else, in a quite the big room of the castle there was a big bed, the room itself seems to be quite elegant and have big windows, you could see the city from it and the big mountains and the camps of flowers outside, it was the room of the empress for now on, it was quite guard even more than the rest of the city combine, outside the door 10 elites where guarding the entrance and the hallway only few people are allow to get even close to the door, inside the room the guardians kept an eye for the empress day and night, after falling to protected they still have this bittersweet taste of failure, no one else knew that the empress in fact have been quite sick and weak, it’s seems that the arrow was indeed poisoned even so that she already took the antidote, she was facing the aftermath of so powerful poison, having such a small body it only natural.

It was the morning when the door open, the guardians in the room seems to know who that person was as they gently bow to the women in front of them.

“How are you feeling my dear” she said with a gently and soft word, as she touch her forehead.

The empress woke up, she was still clearly with high fever but she seems to be a lot better.

“I was dreaming…. About us Ana.” the empress said while gently kissing Anathiel hand.

“You need to eat now and the medicine.”

“I don’t like the medicine it’s taste bad.”

“I know but I’m not asking you if you want to.” Anathiel said while she gently punch with her finger the empress nose.

“Bring the breakfast.”

As soon she said that, from the door 3 maids came there where the only ones who server her directly, Samara, Suu and Tena.

 

The prepare the breakfast on her bed, she had some problems trying to get her upper body up in order to eat properly.

“Easy there the wound will take some time to heal completely.”

 

The maids just finished to prepare everything as the stood next to the empress, in case of anything she need they will rush to get it.

 

The empress saw the breakfast, what she was watching was only vegetables, fruits a small fish and a small soup, it was not something she normally eat but she knew that making a scene wouldn’t help at all since she was wounded and she felt really week and sick, just start eating in some what a funny way, trying to avoid as many vegetables as she can, but every time she trying it Anathiel will use her magic to make more appear, then she stop trying and start eating.

 

As she kept eating she some how start feeling a little better, of course she wouldn’t said it, but the food didn’t taste that bad either, as time pass by she finish her breakfast then the worst part came.

“Here the medicine.” it was a weird pill of color blue.

“Where did you get that?”

“I made it myself” 

“Why?”

“Some of the strongest poisons in the world take more time to make an effect, so this pill will make sure of nothing will happened.”

“I see.” as she took the pill with a disgusted face, she felt tired and again week she look at the window and saw the sky and the mountains.

“What’s is the current situation with the rebels are we safe here?” she said while still looking outside.

“The rebels seems to be well prepare in the mountain, but it would be useless they trapped they have no place to go.”

 

Anathiel sat down on near her and she grab the empress hand, who was trembling probably one of the side effects of the pill, it’s been a while since she was in danger, no since that day when she became empress by force.

“And we are safe here, the city is secure and the soldiers are making sure of it, as soon you feel better we will depart.”

“What about the politic situation?”

“Don’t worry Theeras will remain here for a couple days more, this is his specialty.”

She look at her with gently eyes, while she start falling back to the bed.

“Your pill make me feel a little sleepy.”

“Yeah it’s very strong and since you have such a small body it hit you harder.”

 

“Charming medicine, miss nurse.”

“Thanks, making medicines that taste good and have less side effects it’s not my forte.”

“I love you.” the empress said, it’s seems to took Anathiel off guard, but she let a little smile and kiss her, while the scene was romantic for them both the rest of the room felt like they where outside of the box, the guardians try to look away, they seems embarrassed, the maids seems very happy watching the scene to be honest.

The door open and one of the elites show up, he kneel completely and and with low and yet firmly voice he said.

“My empress, Commander Anathiel, the vice-queen Blume Arenia request to see you.”

Anathiel look at the empress, who wasn’t even in a proper dress, she was wearing a crappy long white dress of some sort, it was made to be comfortable but no to be seen and of course she had a big wound on her shoulder, the empress just look at her and smile it was enough.

“Make it quick understand.” The empress laugh a little bit.

“Let her pass.”

 

The doors open and it was the vice-queen, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress, and have a little flower on her hair, she seems to be nervous and she didn’t knew what to do she bow and the kneel, the empress laugh a little bit.

“I’m so sorry your empress.”

“Don’t worry it’s okay, what bring you here Arenia.” the vice-queen didn’t know how to react she haven’t call by her second name, she blush as she trying so hard to not look like a small child.

“I’m here because I haven’t be able to see the empress and was worried.”

“Thank you.”

“but you came here for something else don’t you?”

 

“Yes, it’s my butler….. my ex-butler to said at least.”

 

the room went quiet, since everyone knew who he was he betray her and almost took the life of the empress.

 

“Is he alive?” the empress ask, since she was unconscious all that time.

“Yes, we have him in the dungeon, since I he was part of the attack I believe that he may have information of the rebellion.”

 

“How are you feeling?” the empress ask with a sad face on her, she understood the feeling of betray better than anyone.

“I...I know him since I was a child, I don’t know why he would do such a thing...i haven’t even speak to him.” she tear up, but hold her self.

“I see, Anathiel.” 

“We will interrogated him, but for that we need to take him to the capital, do we have your permission to take him with us?”

“Yes, take him as away from here as possible.”

A deep silence came after that, the sorrow mind of the vice-queen who just lost someone who she love like a father was hard.

 

“I will leave once I feel better, I hope that do not trouble you.”

 

“Never¡¡.” the vice-queen yell, it was heard even outside of the room.

 

“Please be at easy anything you need is granted, it’s the least I can do, it was not me who save the city.”

“Please don’t be hard on yourself, it was not your fault this anything of this happened the way it did.”

“But still….”

“don’t think like that, things something happened for a reason the only thing you can do when something bad or wrong happened it’s to not let it mark you but to make you stronger and wiser”

Those words seems to pierce her mind, she felt completely numb, this young girl act so mature and wise than she was at her age, some how she felt sad and bad about her.

“Now if--” the empress try to talk but then her head fell over the pillow.

“What happened?¡¡” the vice-queen was scared that something bad happened to the empress, but Anathiel didn’t look surprise.

“She have high fever that’s all, she need to rest the medicine it’s taking effect.”

“I see..”

“Lord Theeras will stay here for a couple days, but I’m afraid that I can’t let the empress stay here anymore not on her state.”

“I see if there’s something I can do please tell me¡¡”

“I…… thank you I will let you know what I need but not here, lest go to another place she need to rest.”

“Of course.”

They walk away from the room while they leave the empress to rest, she was well guarded.

“If she wakes up and need something or ask where I am, let me know Samara.” Samara bow in response, Anathiel did a gesture with her hand that have the tattoo of a spider as soon she does it the guardians response back doing the same thing, the vice-queen didn’t understand but she knew that it was not meant to her to understand.


	20. Blood Empress Chapter V Soft Kiss & Blue Rose Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days has pass now the vice-queen seems to be in troubles, both of the empress and Leblanc seems to be teasing with her, she can’t control herself mean while in the other hand Leblanc is calling two people more to aid them in their next objective, what could it be? And who this new characters are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 200 hits ¡¡¡ 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading this despite the bad grammar that i have, I'm trying my best to improve in my english and this keeps me going, thank you again for reading this. <3

As they walk the vice-queen felt like an outsider, she saw the elites protecting the castle since in the battle many of the guards of the city were injured or dead, at this point the city of Solis was in the hand of the empire and many of the citizen wouldn’t mind at all, by this she was well aware that maybe the people didn’t trust her anymore and that if comes to the point that the people didn’t want her to be their vice-queen anymore she would have to leave.

She will face the reality if everything goes that way but something change as both Lady Leblanc and her walk to the courtyard and she saw a multitude of people outside, she felt a cold run through her body deep on her mind she was already thinking how to apologize or face the consequence of her incapability to lead the kingdom.

But that didn’t happened the people start yelling the name of the vice-queen, trowing roses and many other beautiful flowers, some of the guards that made it out alive of the battle were chanting the name of the vice-queen, her hearth didn’t knew what to do she didn’t expect any of this, then the voice of Leblanc made her return to reality.

“It’s not your fault, stop dwelling the past….. the people still trust you, the have been worried for you health since the heard that you have been wounded in the battle”

“That’s….” she try to speak but she didn’t knew what to say.

“Your people wants to hear you…. Go and tell them something they are quite loud.”

She move directly to the mass of the people outside in the courtyard, preparing what to say but didn’t knew where to start, she have spoke in front of them before, she wasn’t scare of anything but this time was completely different from before.

“People of Solis, I know you want answers and justice for what happened, we lose so many good people, brothers, lovers, sisters, fathers and mothers but I want you to tell you that even so the times are dark there is going to be a tomorrow and like the life of a flower, we will flourish one more stronger and more beautiful than before¡.”

All people start chanting quite the view, Lady Leblanc stood behind everything just watching a shadow behind her emerges.

“What is it?”

“My lady the commanders are reporting success, they have already exterminate the last of the rebels in the mountains and have capture the ones in charges in this part of the continent.”

“Good, I want a detail report about this later on, tell them too take the prisoners to the capital for interrogation and that we are going to leave the city tomorrow at first hours.”

“Understood.”

“Oh wait before you leave, I want you to located Rosaline and Zett.”

“Understood.” the shadow reply as It disappear.

The people didn’t stop chanting, as the vice-queen approach Leblanc.

 

“Nice speech… a little corny but good”

“I was so nervous still am.”

Leblanc smirk a little bit, as they continue walking trough the castle, Blume wanted to asked her about what are the plans of the empire now that the free cities are not problem anymore, but she was quite scare to even bring that up.

 

“You are asking about what are our plans now that we have the east under control right?”

She felt like everything stop, was she reading her mind or something?.

“Eh.. it’s that a problem?”

“No at all, it’s only obvious to ask something like that.” 

“Ahh.” she was relief to hear that, maybe she was being to obvious about her intentions.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah but I am just--” before she could finish, Leblanc put her finger on Blume lips a gesture of don’t speak more, she was scared but then it change as Leblanc gently pass her hand trough Blume chest, slowly, touching her neck with her hands, Blume was out of herself once more.

“To be honest you’re beautiful for someone on her 30s, I want to ask why someone like you it’s not married yet?”

Blume was numb by her, it was not the first time she felt like this last time it was in front of the empress herself she did the same, on her mind Blume was cursing them both for being incredible good at flirting.

“I haven’t… find the right person.”

“Or maybe you haven’t experience it with another woman.”

She felt those eyes watching her, that hand touching her lips slowly then just like that, Leblanc tap her forehead, she was smiling.

“Focus Vice-queen you are indeed easy to read.” 

 

She lost, completely against her and the empress they could read her like an open book there was no other way to said it, she felt aroused with those two, she have never felt like that before.

“Lest talk more with a cup of tea, I have head about the tea of Solis so I want to tasted.”  
She smile once again, as they continue to walk once more Blume was praying to the gods for the blessing, because she wont be able to hold against those monsters that keep teasing with her. 

 

The guardians where in the room just looking at each other, the haven spoke since the battle there was not need to do so, everyone of them were deep in thought.

“It’s been very quite for a while.” Lucretia spoke, while she was looking at the empress who was sleeping.

 

Everyone look at her, the atmosphere was heavy it was not like they have something against each other, they knew that but it was more of everyone realizing their failure of not being able to protect the empress, the feeling of guilty and remorse invade them.

“I need some air.” Locust said while walking to the window, there was nothing to be worried at this point.

Locust mind was a mess, she wanted to fight something, she needed something to hit then from behind Amelah approach.

“Locust, how are you feeling?”

“Fine, just thinking stupid stuff.”

“I see…..I know how you feel to be honest, so there is no point to dwell about it.”

Locust make a sound of disgust, she was right there was not point to be angry, but the feeling didn’t disappear at all.

“The empress woke up.” The voice of Lucretia was heard by both of them, the empress has been sleeping for a couple hours now since Leblanc and Blume left the room.

Krem was already next to the empress and the 3 maids that were always with the empress as well.

“For how long I slept.”

“2 hours my empress.” While Amelah was sitting next to her, she grab her hand softly like a mother do when her children is sick.

“Leblanc pill knock me out….. I still feel a little week.”

“It’s there any we can do for you.” Samara one of the maids said.

“I want a cake…. A chocolate cake.”

“My empress that’s-”

“I know Samara.” she laugh a little, then the door open and it was Leblanc and Blume.

“Oh you woke up faster than I thought.”

“My empress I am so relief to see you better.” Blume said while holding her hands in sing of relief.

“Thank you, I felt even better when I saw you beauty.” the empress said then again her smile invade Blume body, Leblanc hold an evil smile as well.

“Yes indeed our dear vice-queen have quite the view.” she said while slowly touching her hair, then she approach to her ear and slowly whisper.

“Yes quite a view.” she said while softly bite her ear, the vice-queen let her moan be heard by everyone in the room, when she realize it every was surprise even the empress and Leblanc, she couldn’t believe it, she got turn on by that she felt it, desperately she try to run away.

“Well-- I am super happy about your health I will speak when you feel better¡¡” she fly to the door like nothing could stop her, everyone in the room was quite in shock but then the empress start laughing and Leblanc as well.

“Hahahaha, did you bite her ear?” the empress was losing it, it’s been a long time since she laugh like that, everyone look in surprise when even Leblanc start laughing as hard as her.

“I didn’t knew she was virgin hahahaha.” 

“I thought about it as well, but to be actually true hahaha, I want to tease her even more.”

“Yes, it quite funny to do so, sadly you are wounded if you weren’t wounded like we could actually have some fun with her.”

“Indeed, she makes me want to have her as a toy don’t you agreed?”

“Indeed she does have everything to be used as we want, I like her moans as well.”

The guardians in the room, look at each other with big eyes, they were witnessing a face of the empress and Leblanc that they didn’t knew, both of them are masochists and gods have mercy on the vice-queen who is now in the aim of those two.

 

The vice-queen run to her room, she close the doors she could barely breath as she felt to the ground, it was dangerous to stand next to both of them she knew it, but she knew even more that she wanted to be next to those two, the attraction was there she couldn’t deny it, but to be completely honest, she didn’t knew what kind of attraction was that.

She look at her body who was trembling, the visualize the way of how she bite her ear, she slowly start touching her breast she was so horny, she couldn’t believe it.

“How… why I am like this.” she said why she keep touching her breast.

On her bed she start masturbating, she have been doing this for a while, since she haven’t been with a men all her life, this was the only way to relief that sexual tension.

Faster and harder she start doing it, on her mind she was thinking of both the empress and Lady Leblanc, she was being submissive by both of them, the idea of her being at both of her feet keep her more and more turn on.

“I want… I want ¡¡¡” she said while she kept fingering her self, all of her wanted at this point she some how thought if this was a spell of something but didn’t care at the end.

 

She reach climax, all of her body couldn’t stop cumming her mind was blank.

“I need to hold until tomorrow, just this day.” she said while slowly bite her pillow and her face was completely red.

 

The next day a big convoy of the soldier of the empire was getting ready to depart, this time the carriage of the empress was a little different, like a small house of metal inside there a big bed and a couple of couch fit with no problem and of course it was well guarded by the best of the soldiers, this time the guardians have their own horse and the will travel next to the carriage.

They were getting ready to depart, the vice-queen of course need to be there she was still numb for what happened yesterday, she was standing out side of the courtyard watching the convoy and everyone getting ready to depart, then a guardian approach the vice-queen.

“The empress wish to see you before she leave.” she could not denied something like that, no matter how much she didn’t want to, but another part of her wanted to see the empress at all cost.

She slowly walk to the big carriage and walk inside of it, it seems bigger that it actually is, the 3 maids already there next to the empress.

“Come closer Lady Blume.” she walk to her, she saw the empress In the bed she was wearing a white long shirt, it looks more of a pajama than anything else. 

She still saw the bandage next to her shoulder, it was a big wound for what she saw, and the empress was sweating a lot, probably because of the fever.

“Not in my best form to say goodbye I apologize for that.”

“Don’t say that your grace, your health is the only thing that matters.” the empress smile at her, as she grab something that Samara gave her.

“Take this Lady Blume, this is special flower.” It was a blue flower, Blume slowly watch the flower she haven’t see something like that before.

 

“Come closer.” as soon Blume kneel a little bit, the empress kiss her forehead, it was gently kiss.

“Thank for your company Lady Blume, I hope the next time we see each other will be in more peaceful times.” then the empress fall sleep as soon she said that.

 

The vice-queen saw the convoy leaving the city from the windows on her room, she was holding the blue rose that the empress gave her, everything that happened this couple days seems like a dream, but it did now everything have change and she knew that the next time they meet it will be more different.


	21. Blood Empress Chapter VI The mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the rebels are being take to the mines, the cold prison of the north were they are going to spend all their life if they don’t manage to escape, now the question is will they be able to do so? Or they will fail as they loses all hope to be free.

During the fallowing days the empress seems to got better from her wound and her side effects, she was sitting next to the window of her room, of course she was still taking some time to full recover.

She was drinking a small cup of tea, her outfits was still quite simple a long white dress that loos like her pijama, slowly she drink her tea and watch out side the windows it was quite the view from the city,  
around her there was the 3 maids who follow her like shadows but this time there was only 1 guardian and was Lucretia, then a person enter the room, to be able to enter the room of the empress in such a way you have to be in the inner circle of the empress, only the people who she call friends are able to enter her room and to even talk to her in a very informal way, the person was Seria, she did a little bow and sit next to the empress.

“Good day Lilieth how are you feeling today” It was not strange for Seria to say the name of the empress, since she was one of the people the empress allowed to call her that way when they are in private or when they are in her room, Seria grab the empress hand and softly kiss her, the empress just gave a friendly smile.

“I doing better now, thanks Seria.” Seria smile as well.

“Now I bring the information regards of the new guardians.”

“I still see no point on getting 4 new guardians… it’s not like Amelah and Lucretia are not able to protect me.”

“Indeed, it’s not like we doubt of their strength or something but we have to put your safety as a top priority and the recent events in Solis made it clear that we need more guardians, Lady Krem and Locust did help but they are executioners.”

“Mmmm… so who are the candidates?.”

“Here are some of the candidates they are all top recommendations from all the divisions of the army, even some of the recommendations came from the commanders and lady Leblanc.”

“I see, and they are all women?.”

“Eh.. yes, well it’s something that was a requirement of course.” The empress laugh a little, it was not strange since she likes women more than men, everyone knew it, but the reason of why the guardians were always women and even the executioners, was simple she wanted that way, but not always one of the executioners was a men and it was the stronger of them all, it make her feel more comfortable it’s not like she hated men or she didn’t feel attracted by them it just that she wanted that way.

 

The empress kept looking thorough the pages, reading and thinking about it, Seria was serve a cup of tea as well by the maids.

“How is Lady Amelah?.”

“Oh.. she needed a break, so I gave her permission to visits her family in Kaathok.”

“I see.”

 

“I guess many needed a break off, the plan didn’t go as we expected.”

“It did work… in a way.”

“Yes indeed, but this will work for me as well, I need to be more cautious, but never mind next topic about the rebels that we capture.”

“Oh yes, we move their leaders to the dungeons and we are preparing for interrogation and the rest of the rebels, well they are lest than a 100.”

“I see, I don’t want them in the city take them to the mines.”

“The mines…. I understand.” 

The mines is a friendly term for the most notorious prison in the empire, the worst criminals go there to work until they die, it was the worst place in the continent for many, Seria felt a little sympathy for the rebels who fate has been sealed already, but rebels are the worst, scums they deserve it, she shake those thought away, as the empress look at her and ask her a question out of the topic.

“Theeras and you, are a thing?”

“Plfasdsf…..” Seria spit a little bit of tea, she was surprise for the question.

“My empress where did you hear that non sense.¡¡” 

“So it’s true then?”

“I… Well-.” she was trap, the empress got her.

“So?….for how long?”

“2 months all ready.”

“Really…. You both try to hide it from me, why?” she didn’t look sad or angry, she had this smile and this air of superiority.

“Well… we try to said it but we thought about, but we were busy and such.. sorry Lilieth we wanted to tell you, really but we didn’t knew how.”

“I lost the bet.”

“What bet?” Seria didn’t knew what she was talking about.

“Leblanc, Amelah, Krem and I bet 50 gold crowns to figure it out since when you both have been together.”

Seria jaw drop.  
“Amelah bet for 5 months, Krem for 4, I did for 9 months sadly I was wrong.”

“And lady leblanc.” she ask while making a face of completely disbelief hoping to no be true.

“She was right it was 2 months but I believe she was cheating I think she knew it all the time.”

“Ha ha ha.” Seria laugh while putting her hands on her face, they were cruel all of them she was working for the devil himself, mean while Lord Theeras was still in Solis making sure to finish the talking and speaking to the vice-queen about the treaty’s and such, on his mind he was thinking about his beloved Seria who was waiting for him, then he felt shivers around his body.

“Gods….. they know now.” Lord Theeras put his hands to his faces, he knew that his darling Seria was being bully by the empress and probably Lady Leblanc, oh his sweat darling wanted to jump from the window and forget about all this.

 

The chains were heavy, many of those who walk to the mines will never leave that forsaken place, the mines were far north, the snow and the cold was the reason of many deaths, what was left of the rebels have been separate from the rest of the prisoners in a small group of less than 80.

 

“Hey… Marko where are we going?” he spoke in a very low voice.

“Sam silence, they will hear you.”

“I just want to know where are we going do you know?.”

“No…. But I don’t think we are going to like it.”

“Don’t say, it’s fucking cold, we don’t have shoes.” the road where they have been walking all this time, was a dirty road with snow and mug, the mountains and the forest was dead, it was almost like spring never visited this place.

“Hey Marko, where is Ria and Owhen ?”

“They are in the front-”

“Hey shut it up both of you¡¡.” one of the guards heard them talking, they kept silence once more, they kept walking for an hour until they all saw, the big hole in the ground, no human being was able to do such a thing to the earth, they all start walking to the gates of the mine, that were incredible big and they felt as their body was being pull down to the ground when they walk to the mine, the new workers of the mine saw the old ones, they where thin all of them, they didn’t paid attention as the were some kind of zombie.

The guards make them do a long line, besides the rebels where probably a 100 more prisoners, some of the worst criminals, traitors, assassins from all the empire, many of the vassals states and providence of the empire didn’t want to deal with those kind of prisoners, so they send them here to the mines, probably to do some good before they die, or maybe because they will suffer here regardless of the reason, this was the most dangerous place for them.

They look around and they saw something strange, the guards were not only humans but semi-humans and some dark elfs, they armor was gray and black, inside there it was many patrolling the grounds in groups of 5 and what could it be and big wolf with a strange armor on it.

The rebels kept watching the mine to see if there was any chance of escape but so far they didn’t see any week point, it was a big hole in the ground and a very cold one as well there was a small fortress inside of the mines and outside of the mine in the entrance and a couple of small towers around the borders of the mine and a big one inside of it, there was only one way in and it was trough that small fortress where they just came from, suddenly from the fortress inside of the mine, this tall human man show up, he was bald with many scars on his head and faces, he look between 40 to 45 for what the people could guess, he was wearing a big armor made of gold and a long sword, he look at the prisoners with a smile.

“Welcome to my home.” his voice could be hear by any one in the mine, it didn’t matter if you were working in the caves inside of it or in the walls, his voice was strong and very clear.

“Now that you all are here, there is some rules that you need to know and learn, but before let me introduce myself, I am captain Zeoni.”

He made a little bow, everyone look some how surprise he didn’t look like a maniac who enjoy watching other people die, so far.

“Now the rules are simple, you are here for a very, very serious crime but here is your chance to prove wrong and do some good and who know, maybe you manage to get alive from here, now the first rule it’s to not try to do something stupid like trying to escape or use violence against my staff understand?”

No one say a thing so far, it was quite obvious of a rule, he continuous to say the rules who sound irrelevant and stupid, like don’t trow trash, or clean your work place.

The rebels couldn’t believe that this person was real, probably there was a way out, they thought as they keep hearing those ridiculous rules, one of them couldn’t hold himself and laugh, everyone of the prisoners look at him, but then the place, the whole place was dead silent the other prisoners who were working all this time just look in panic as they saw this person laugh, then captain Zeoni did laugh as well as he approach to the side where all the rebels were standing.

“Oh I did make you laugh… oh I forgot that I have rebels here.”

“Well, I should have come with a different perspective for you people… now what was funny about?”

The rebels didn’t care at this point, he kept look at him with challenging eyes and spoke.

“I can’t not believe that you are a captain.”

Captain Zeoni smile as well.

 

“Yeah sadly I am you know, but let me finish the rules and since you are a rebels let me tell you about this one specially.”

“All rebels that are in this mine need to learn this, if I say jump you will jump, if I say bow you will bow, if I say laugh you will understand?”

He said with a smile, all the rebels didn’t thought about this guy being serious, he didn’t look like a person who has authority whatsoever, the rebel laugh once more time as many others.

“Of yes last rule, killing is forbidden to do in this mine.”

as he say that and then walk away, from where he was to the fortress once more. All the prisoners in the line including the rebels thought that this guy was just a joke, but then realize something off, the entire workers of the mine, the old prisoners just look at them with sorrow in their eyes.

The guards move them to the caves, in side this big hole that was call mine there it was many caves that was were the prisoners slept, ate and work, to the new prisoners this was going to be their new life. All the rebels thought about finding a way to escape, since they saw how the captain was nothing more than a joke, they thought this was a good opportunity, if they only knew why the rest of the population was so scared of him, but they will soon find out.

 

Some of the day are long and heavy, the prisoners work from early hours in the morning to late hours hardly a break, the food is cold just a piece of bread and soup, it’s been a week since they got here but it already feel like an eternity, the rebels receive more work than the others and the guards are more strict to them than the general population, captain Zeoni watch everything from the tower on the bigger citadel that was outside the mine, from his position he could see everyone and everything, the difference between the citadel that was the side and the fact that you could do a completely lock up, even if for an example the prisoners do an upright and take the citadel that was inside the mine, they could gain nothing more than a building, he knew it but captain Zeoni just watch and hold that smile like always.

The rebels speak and leave notes to each other, trying to find a way out of the mine but so far the haven’t find anything and as time goes by they will lost more and more strength, time was not on their side.

“Hey Marko.”

“What?” Marko was probably the oldest of the rebels, he was 50 years old and have short black hair and a big scar from his lips to his ear.

“Have you found any way out?”

“If I have found a way out I would already tell you don’t I?”

“Well, yeah but you haven’t said anything yet.”

“Don’t say, wonder why Sam.”  
They kept digging in to the walls with those pickaxes finding nothing but rock, occasionally if you find a precious rock or something you will be granted a privilege, for example they will give you more clothes, warm food and sometimes you will be able to write letters to your family, of course you have to find those gems and sometimes the workers will fight to death for something like that.

“We were so close, to kill the empress, so fucking close.”

“Sam enough they will hear you.”

“I know...”

“We underestimate them, specially those monsters the empress have as guardians.”

“Indeed” Another voice was heard, it was a girl with long black hair and gray eyes who have seen better days.

“Ria…. How are you feeling?”

“Does it matter now” she gave a small smile as she pretend to help them to remove the rocks to make more space to work.

“Have you heard anything?”

“Yes, bad news… very bad news.”

“How bad.”

“Empire have control in the north of the continent and the last thing I head from the new prisoners that arrive yesterday was that the empire is moving their forces near the river of Clenmence.”

“That’s bad, are they planing to launch a full attack to the south?”

“I don’t know but that’s a huge probably.”

“Shit…. that’s bad-” before Marko could finish one of the guards kick Ria in the stomach with such a strength.

“Don’t talk you rebel maggot.” Ria could barely breath, Marko and Sam stand up fast as they saw her in the ground in pain.

“Ria¡¡” before they were able to help her, two more guards approach and hit them both, they felt to the ground with such a strength, the felt week it’s been a long time since they ate something or sleep.

“You scums, how dare you to speak.” the guards start hitting Ria in the stomach and the face.

“You weak human.” the guard stand up and leave like nothing, as the rest of the rebels couldn’t do anything but just look how they were treated.

Both try to move to her, they were still in pain but they manage to reach her, her face was full of bruises and she was spitting blood.

“Ria talk are you alright?¡¡?” she didn’t say anything, she felt unconscious, Marko hold her in his arm and walk away to the small citadel, he begging screaming for help.

“Hey¡¡” he try and try but there was no one responding, he felt hopeless as he look all the workers around him, in the wall, caves just doing their job, like there was nothing wrong, he could barely believe it, Then a door open and it was captain Zeoni with two guards next to him, he was holding his smile like always as he approach him.

“Oh dear what happened to her?”

“Please help her, one of your guards beat her¡¡”

“Oh no, that’s bad, really bad.”

“Help her ¡¡¡” he said with a furious look, he wanted to kill him indeed but the captain was standing there, just holding a smile.

“Of course we would help her, I don’t want her to die… no, no, no.” he say meanwhile one of the guards try to pick her but Marko didn’t wanted.

“If you want to save her you need to give her to us, we have medics and healers that will save her.”

Marko didn’t want to give her away, but she was in a really bad state, all the blood she was spilling, there was not doubt on his mind, that the one who hit her was a dark elf, only those monster were able to let someone in this state by just a couple hits, he grief as he gave her away to the guards who took her to inside of the small citadel in the mine.

“Don’t worry, she will be just fine now continue with your work.” Captain Zeoni say with that awful smile, Marko knew then that this person was dangerous, he felt it.

He look at him one more time as he enter to the citadel, he have those feelings inside him and again he look at how this prison was getting more and more small, he felt it, specially on his mind this captain was a dangerous person as he knew that his true personalty was going to show up eventually, for now he need to survive and he pray to the gods to make it out alive with this companions.


	22. Blood Empress Chapter VII Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 new guardians have to be prepare for whats come in the future, the nations in the south are waiting for any move from the empire and as for the empress, she is going to find a new servant that is quite unique.

It was very early in the morning when the empress was taking a bath, normally she woke up between 8:30 or 9:20 am but this day was a busy one, so she had to wake up much early from what she was use to, it was an immense bathtub as she was taking her time to clean herself and as usual the 3 maids were there helping her in what they can, it’s been a month since everything happened on her should a small scar was the only thing left from the attack, then she try to clean around the scar but to found that it still hurts a little bit.

“Your graces please be careful.”

“I know… still hurts a little bit that’s all.”

“Samara what time it is.?”

“It’s 7:00 am my empress.”

“It’s so early… well lest get going this is going to be a long day.”

 

She was still a child but her body started to look more and more lady like, in a couple more years she would be an adult, the maids got a few dresses for her as she was standing there looking for which one she will use today.

“They all look quite beautiful, who is the designer may I ask?”

“The designer is mister Leopoli.”

“I see, he is very good at this I will use this one.” the dress she pick was a blue dress with white sleeves, her legs were visible and also her arms but it had an a small long cape. As she got ready she look herself at the mirror that one of the maids was holding and she smile then they all walk outside where Lucretia was waiting like a vigilant statue moving at the empress wimp.

As she was walking through the corridors of the palace many servants, maids, butlers and of course elites made a bow to her, it’s been a quite some times since the empress had to start working again after what happened she spend all this time in bed.

Then she enter the biggest room of the palace, the throne room she walk to the throne and sit while the elites put themselves in a position of defense, they are making at statement in the way the stand, for them the security of the empress is top priority and any one who enter the room it’s a possible treat.

Then enter the room was Seria, who recently became kind of personal secretary of the empress she bow of course then she stood next to the empress the only thing that dive them was Lucretia.

“Good morning your grace.”

“Good morning Lady Seria, it’s going to be a long day.”

“Indeed.. The are many nobles families who wants to make petitions about settling in the Dales, merchants that want to let their worries about new treaty’s and later we have a small ceremony regardless the new guardians and some other diplomatic visits from the vassals states.”

“Well… that’s fun.” the empress said with a little sarcastic laugh but she knew that she had to make an example of a leader after all she was the empress and in front of the people she must act like one.

The day was long, many nobles came to see her of course it was because by doing so will let their families in a good position but the empress knew it and didn’t care, “nobles will be nobles” as Seria one said, many ambassadors arrive from the vassals states and even from kingdoms in the south, what surprise the empress was the ambassador of the nation of Serana, it was a small nation In the south next to the river of Clenmence, they are the newest vassal state and their only one in the south, so she was quite curious to know them, specially since they are a semi-beast nation, but what makes them quite unique, it’s that they are small, with long ears and their hair color change when they experience a strong feelings, for them 1.45 was equal to be giant, so when the empress saw them she couldn’t believe it.

The were 3 of them, they are being to obvious as they slowly walk and tremble as the try to speak.

“Your- graces-empress…Holiness..?” they all have this outfits, it was strange but modest in a way, since it was a like a small dress with different colors. 

They hair was changing to white for some reason, the empress have read about it, so it became quite simple to know that they have never treat with humans in such a way, the fact that their nation agreed to became a vassal state was in fact due they are in the middle of two powerful nations the Zin’su Dinasty and Roimas Kingdom, in the past these two have battle among their self and because of it, their nation have been raid and almost destroy, so in order to secure themselves the look for a powerful ally who would protect them and bring security to their nations, of course was not easy since not a many nations like semi-humans or semi-humans, some of them will reject the idea of having an alliance and more to protect them, so they look for a country who is know for being powerful and been a friendly to semi-beast, so they wanted to look as professional as they can but of course they weren’t.

 

“We are from the nations-nation of Serana your… majesty?” he kept talking with nerves as he was scared to say something that will anger her, but deep inside her she was hugging them as she found them cute and fluffy, of course she couldn’t say It or go and hug them, that would be scandal like she care about it, but she need to show her leader side and act like one, but she wanted to let them breath a little bit, as she felt that there was not need to scared them.

She look at them as they start argue among each other, she saw a little girl with long ears probably longer than the other males and she had freckles and blue eyes, she was argue with the other two although she couldn’t hear about what.

She look at them and she wanted to hug them even more, then Seria look at her, as her new secretary and one of the few people who the empress call friend, she knew it that she likes cute and fluffy stuff more than any one but she most act according to her title.

“Please ambassadors of the nation of Serana come forward so the empress could hear you.” she said with a very serious look, the 3 of them look scared and start walking slowly and more and more nervous.

They walk very close to her, in fact to close as they almost reach the steps, they were ready to walk on the steps but they were stop but a simple motion by the elites, they block the way with theirs spears they knew that if they move forward they will likely be killed.

Their hair was pale white and they start sweating a lot they kneel completely and beg for forgiveness, they empress look at Seria who was smiling at her, she whisper to her in a very low voice, “evil.” Seria wanted to laugh.

“Don’t kneel, sorry for scaring you but you most know that, my elites do not joke around when it come about safety… please stand up.” she say with a smile on her face, trying to make them feel a little bit more comfortable, they did laugh probably because they were death scared.

“Now please, continue.”

“Yes… your majesty, we have- we are here to show our respect to the empress and let it know that we are ready to-- eh...” the one who was speaking, try to pull out a note as soon as he try to so, the elites put their spears to them in attack position, he scream as do the other two did.

“Please…. I beg you forgiveness empress¡¡”

“I told you I should be the one who talk you old gag¡¡”

“I don’t want to die here… I am to young¡¡”

“You’re older than me¡¡”

“I am going to die next to this two goddess why¡¡”

Then they start arguing again but this time, she could hear them, they argue about many things that for many will sound incredible stupid but to her it was hilarious, it was like watching a group of comedians trash talk each other.

The empress couldn’t hold her laugh anymore, she laugh so hard that the entire throne room was in shock, Seria just face palm as she whisper “Your majesty” she had fail to show herself as a leader to be fear and respected by these trio of clowns.

The 3 of them just stare at her, as she kept laughing with tears on her eyes as she starting to calm down.

“I’m sorry Seria, I know I will be scold by her and you later on” Seria knew that when Lady Leblanc she would be furious.

“You 3 are incredible funny, I know that you don’t have any experience regardless this matter.” The empress stand up as soon she did it, all the elites bow and stop pointing their spears to the 3 clowns, she walk to them with a smile.

“Lest drink tea, be my guest.” when she said that, the 3 of them were in shock they look at each other then they realize that they are not going to die and instead they were going to drink tea with the most powerful person in the world, their hair color change to a very bright blue, pink and yellow.

They start walking to the courtyard of the palace, a beautiful view, the 3 of them just look as their jaw drop, the empress sit as do all of them of course all the elites make guard around the place, as the maids start preparing all, Seria also sit next to the empress and Lucretia was standing next to her.

“Now, please may I ask your names?.” she ask while the maids prepare her and them tea.

“Oh my names is Ati Daalia your majesty¡¡”

“I’m Joa Sumen.”

“My name is Ati Keer your grace¡¡” they some how seems even more exited and they somehow where 

“Glad to meet you all here.” they talk for some minutes until the maids finally arrive with cakes and many other delicious candy’s, they were in heaven.

“Please be my guest, enjoy” The empress was in a really nice mod, since the morning she have been dealing with pretentious nobles and many matters, so for her to meet them was truly something she like it, they were very honest as they hair color change everything the speak, very bright colors to the next, they speak so freely, like they were friend with the empress for a long time, an hour pass as the all ended eating all those candy’s and cakes then Ati Daalia who was the only girl ask to the empress about her bodyguard.

“Majesty may I ask, why is your bodyguard didn’t eat with us… I think she may be hungry.” The empress did chuckle a little bit.

“Don’t worry about her, I may ask something as well I know little of your country please can you tell me cause I want to know more.” she said as she drink her tea slowly.

“It’s a rather small country, with live by the land, our cultivation of rice, corn and many things it’s what made us know, we are peaceful people your majesty, we are not warriors neither, sadly we live in a very dangerous times, many nations in the south don’t like semi-humans or semi-beast species, although they are the same.”

The oldest of them Joa Sumen said with a very sad face as the others react to those words.

“Majesty we are no very good at this, so for what happened early we are truly sorry, in the past we have try to improve our relationship with our neighbors but to be only persecute and kick out of their lands, so to be able to finally speak have a good relationship with a powerful empire is almost unreal for us.”

“We are now with the empress of the empire, drinking tea and eating cake… this is almost like a dream” the olde one couldn’t hold his tears, they other ones try to stop him but they couldn’t since they were also in tears

“Please- sorry be sentimental about it.” as he cry the empress saw how they hair change to a deep dark blue, she understood some how, to be a semi-human in the south was a death sentences, in the north they could have families, business a better life it was normal that many semi-huamns and semi-beast came from the south to find a better life around humans who treat them equally some even marry humans.

The empress personally gave them a nap to them, as they clean their tears.

“The nation of Serana it’s now part of the empire, under my name your nation will be never attack again and if that day come, know this that the full mighty of the army will aid you.” those words with a firmly voice was welcome among them.

“Thank you for everything your majesty.”

They kept talking for an hour until Seria told the empress that the ceremony of the new guardians was close, so when they were about to leave one of them, the girl kneel to the empress, her hair turn red as the empress saw the eyes of that person.

“Please your majesty, let me serve you¡¡” she was shock as everyone around.

“Daalia what are you doing?”

“Daalia stop please¡¡”

“No, I know this… I have never feel anything like this before I want to serve the empress I know this¡¡”

The empress was surprise by this, although she didn’t knew why, probably because how fierce this girl was talking about serving her, or because even is she was tremble her voice sound so calm and strong so she make her choice.

“I don’t mind it.” the empress said as all them even Seria look in shock by the reply of the empress, all them really didn’t expect something like that, but Daalia sure did as she jump of happiness and how much she wanted this.

“Thanks your majesty I will server you and….. well I don’t know exactly what to do, but I will¡¡”

“Daalia are you sure about this?”

“Yes, I know…. Please I want this.”

“Oh if the empress said it okay then I guess it’s fine, although I don’t want to be the one telling that to your mom that’s for sure.”

“She will understand.. I know she will”

After they spoke for a short time, they will still be in the city for a couple days more and when the times come, Daalia as a new servant of the empress most think carefully about how she is going to serve her but for now the promises and a new future for her nations is secure.

 

“I still don’t know how she will serve you exactly” Seria said as they both walk to the throne room once more.

“I don’t know either… but she is cute… we will find something for her I am sure.”

“you want a servant or a pet?”

“Hey… a pet eh?.”

“Your graces.”

“Joking…. You’re to serious Seria.” 

The throne room was not empty this time as the families and relatives of the new guardians were there as well.

This time she didn’t enter by the front door, she went around as she must be the last person to enter the room and the first to sit.

The room was full of people, for some it’s the first time to be in the room and the first time that they will see the empress in person.

“Sister are you all right?”

“Eh.. yes I am.. just a little nervous that’s it.”

“It’s okay you train so hard for this…. You prove to everyone that even some one like us can reach to the starts.”

“Mother… thanks.” She was a young woman with long red hair, she had a fairly pink skin and gray eyes.

“My child, your father would have been so proud of you.” she was hugged by her mother, as she hold her tightly.

“I know mother.”

 

“Sorry to interrupted this dear moment of yours.” one of the people talking was a fairly old woman who had a lot of jewelry on her dress.

“You must understand the privilege is for you commoners, to be able to stand in this room let alone to see our beloved empress”

In a way it was true, commoners in the empire live a well life, they have many opportunities but be able to enter the palace or see the empress was not one of them, in the empire the empress was the most beloved and respected figure, the only ones who have a change to see the empress or enter the palace always brag about it, the are many nobles families that have this privilege, but since it’s the first time they enter a room being equal for those people it’s rather insulting, so they wanted to make it clear to those commoners that they are not as special as them or so they believe.

“Oh… we understand-”

“Now, you must know that when the empress arrive you must kneel completely and don’t look at her directly until she say so.”

“We understand that-”

“And please do not let this go to your head, you’re not a noble, you’re a peasant a commoner-.”

“Mother please.” the one who spoke was another of the new candidates to be a guardian, she had short blond hair and golden eyes, she look more like a princess than a soldier.

“Please mother do not bother them.”

“Oh darling, I am just telling how the should behave.”

“Mother I beg you.” after she left, this person apologize to them and the walk away.

“I shouldn’t come here at all.”

“Don’t be foolish mother we earn this.”

“You earn this darling… you did all this by yourself even when I….. when I didn’t believe you.”

“Mother I-.” when she was going to talk, the elites enter the throne room then the entire room went silent, the elites put them selves in front of the families only leaving the 4 candidates along in front of the throne, 4 women standing there, they were only 2 humans, 1 semi beast and 1 dark elf, the semi-beast had this cheerful smile, she had curly brown hair and very blue eyes and she was very white like the snow, the dark elf in the other hand had this serious look, as she had a long blue dark hair, with very dark green eyes and a her skin was very usual for a dark elf, a purple skin tone. They were waiting nervous.

All the room was in silence as one person enter the room, it was Seria who stood next to the throne room as she raise her voice.

“Show respect to the empress Lilieth Bloodfallen Nimus of Angmar” everyone completely kneel, the candidates as well the kneel and bow their heads, everyone knew that they must wait until the empress said it.

Then out of nowhere the move of a young girl could be seen.

“Raise your head” everyone did so, for many it was the first time to see her, everyone was stunning about it, specially the one who was the first time, they saw a young girl, who beauty was out of this world, her dark black hair, her skin, her green eyes that were brighter than the moon.

Everyone knew that the empress was a young girl but many didn’t thought that she would look like that, she looks like a living doll.

But there was something to be awe and it’s that she had this aura of a leader around her, as she sit on the throne, she raise her hand as everyone stood up, then everyone saw a dark figure coming from were the empress came, they all look a this thing walking, it was a guardian, they all felt this dangerous aura around it, it silently stood next to the empress.

“You have been choose among thousand, to become one of the finest soldiers and to become guardians of the empress, one of the most important and well renowned division in the entire empire.”

The empress then stood up from her throne, the candidates kneel once more no, one in the room deny the fact that she was the empress, as she slowly look at them, she started with the dark elf.

“Zary Kium, your father was one of my grandfather guardians, your came from a linage of proud and strong warriors, I didn’t have the pleasure to meet your father but my grandfather hold him dear and trust him completely, I hope that we can also reach that point.”

“I gladly give my life for you majesty.” The empress smile as she gave her as she slowly touch her forehead

“During trouble times, I give you the most precious thing I have, my trust… kneel as a soldier, raise as a guardian Zary Kium.” those words make her feels stronger than before as she raise, she saw her family dark efls standing there, smiling at her, some even crying, the empress the move to the next one who was the semi-beast one, she was holding this cheerful smile once more, her cheeks were completely pink, the empress chuckle a little bit as she saw the expressions of happiness coming from her, it was like a puppy as she had a small tail moving from excitement. 

“You look very happy Ami Searon, many captains told the same thing… About your attitude, you did have many troubles to get here.”

“Yes your majesty none of my captains believe I was made to be a soldier because I don’t take things to seriously and a joke around to much, when I was choose to be a candidate to be a guardian none of my 23 brothers and sister believe me, but I want to show them that I can¡¡” She spoke very loud but she had those happy eyes, the empress smile back.

“You have prove that you are capable, the love you have for those near you it what made you special, that it’s what I choose you, happiness is a powerful weapon that can be use to protect.” she touch Ami pink cheeks, the empress was happy to find some one who was herself all the time, she was strong warrior regardless of her lay back attitude, she want unique people to be around her more often.

“You will be a guardian from now on, I am in your care” Ami couldn’t hold back as she jump in happiness, everyone just look at her, her family was also jumping around, the empress chuckle as she walk to the next one, the human with golden eyes.

 

“Kimberly Amourl, you came from one of the wealth’s families in the empire, you could live a life of luxury but instead you chose a life of service in the army and now you’re here ready to become a guardian, may I ask why make you chose this way?”

“Your majesty, I desire nothing more than server you, for me wealth and luxury meant nothing.”

The empress saw her directly as she close her eyes, she touched her hair in a very soft and gently way.

“I understand your feelings now, I have nothing to worry about if you are with me guardian.” Kimberly stand up as she look at her mother who was not very surprise and look some what mad at her.

As the empress walk to the last one, she look at her very closely, more than the others she kept staring at her.

“Don’t be nervous Leah Nie, there is nothing wrong with you.” the empress said

“You fought against all odds to become a guardian, even when everyone else doubt it you kept moving forward, any mother would be proud.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

“You’re more than worthy to hold this title and my completely trust.”

“I will not disappoint you, your majesty.”

“I know you wont.”

As the empress look at the 4 new guardians, she look those eyes of commitment and loyalty, she knew that she have made a good choice.

“From this moment, you all are now guardians of the empress.” 

 

“We are the shield of the empress and the sword who will put down the enemies of the crown.” all 4 of them said those words at the same time as the empress sit down in the throne.

 

Neither to say, that this is going to be not an easy task as for the empress new objectives are aiming to the south and probably her life will be in danger once more.


	23. Blood Empress Chapter VII Guardians Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelah return to the capital after a break, she now must know that there are new guardians and new objectives coming on.

It was very early in the morning when Amelah arrive to the capital, it’s been a month since she leave to visit her family in Kaathok, she needed after what happened, she play with her daughter, she took her to school, cook breakfast all those thing a mother normally do and of course spend time with her husband, she was a guardian a title that all respected but she was also a woman, she needed a break.

She was getting close to the center of the city, she saw the palace and the black castle, funny enough as she walk trough the streets she witness how many treat her like a normal person like they didn’t knew her, well she always wear a helmet and right now she wasn’t wearing her armor so probably because of that.

She pass the last inner wall that protect the palace and the castle, this was the tallest wall and the last line of defense in the capital, after that point on there wasn’t any civilians, you could see a couple big houses around the palace, those are use for the maids and people who work in the palace, they are also use to provide household to foreign visitors like diplomatic or even royalty, you could see the palace and the black castle regardless the big walls there, it was like a small city elites patrol 24/7 and there was a big courtyard probably the biggest in the empire.

As she pass by many elites, none stop her they all knew who she was some even salute her, she didn’t enter by the main door of the palace, instead she went all the way around to an entrance that only elites, guardians and executioners know.

The black castle was something to be awe, many were scared of this enormous place, she walk slowly watching many elites that were relaxing a little bit before they go on patrol, just drinking and eating a little, some even joking around the new elites telling them about new fake rules and ridiculous stories, funny enough the new ones seems to believe it, Amelah smile a little bit.

She slowly walk next to the group who didn’t paid attention to her somehow, then she didn’t hear a thing just silence, she hide next to a wall were they couldn’t see her and waited just to hear what they were going to say.

“Who was that person?…. She is hot”

“Have some respect, she is one of the empress guardians.”

“Wow really?”

“Yeah, I heard she is the strongest among them all and that one time she decapitated a men with her hands¡¡”

“I also heard that she can read your mind and that she could fly¡¡”

“Fuck that…. Are all the guardians so powerful?”

“Oh duh, they are the strongest among all, the only ones who can stand against them are the commanders.”

“Shit… but they are all so dam fine.”

“Have more respect if they hear you, they will eat you new one¡¡”  
“The last person who try to flirt a guardian, ended death¡¡”

“Oh by the gods¡¡”

Amelah almost laugh but she manage to control herself some how she was happy to hear what the elites think of her, although she believe that they are messing with the new one, she smile as she walk to her room.

It was fairly a big room with a big window and a bed, it was simple at the same time, she open her metal chest were she leave her armor and weapon, she was surprise by the new set of armor that lay before her, it was similar from the one she use in the Dales but with modifications and the color was now black and red, then she look at a note that was there, she open and she recognize letter, it was from the empress.

“Dear Amelah you may be surprise by your new armor, it’s been made while you were gone by all means I hope you like it and if there is any problem with it you can speak with master Sebrian about it and now you may know that there is 4 new guardians you will know them soon enough and what else….oh mmmm, well nothing else oh yeah Lucretia miss you a lot, come to my side but if you arrive way to early let me sleep, Seria has been waking me up very early this last week, that’s pretty much it, oh yeah welcome back Amelah.  
Lilieth Bloodfallen Nimus of Angmar.”

Amaleh did smile back, she may not said it but for her the empress is like a member of her family, she felt warm and happy as she put on her new armor, that now has this little red cape with the new symbol of the guardians, it was a modification of the empire flag, it was a black dragon spiting fire, she walk out of her room ready to meet the empress and start working again as a guardian something she is very proud of.

 

The room of the empress was well guarded, there was elite in every corner and next to the door there was two guardians, Amelah was walking slowly she knew the protocols better than any one, as she arrive to the two she saw the 2 new guardians.

“Guardian Amelah.”

“Yes.”

“The empress just woke up, she is waiting for you.”

“Understood.” she was about to open the door but she must know the name of her new fellow guardians.

“Names?”

“Kimberly Amourl.”

“Leah Nie” both of the said with a very calm voice.

“Congratulation to both of you, hope to know you more about you two.” Amelah said, she was the most veteran of the guardians, so both of them think of her as their senior in a way as they bow in response.

She entered the room, it was so familiar then she saw the other two guardians standing next to the door as well, she look at them both as they look at her as well, then she heard the voice of the empress.

“Welcome Amelah we miss you.” she was sitting on the bed like she just woke up, she look tired and very sleepy, the 3 maids were there as well, then the door open and the last person the empress wanted to see enter the room.

“Empress we have a long day ahead of us.” the empress hide in the bed, trying to avoid any eye contact with Seria.

“I think I am sick…. Yeah very sick.” she pretended to cough, as Seria slowly walk to her side.

“Really?, well that’s sound pretty bad.”

“Really?… I mean yeah I am really, really sick I can’t even move.”

Then Seria pull out the blankest as she saw the empress who desperately try to get the blankest again.

“Lilieth… you have a duty as the empress to be present in the inauguration.”

“It’s park.”

“That park has your name¡¡”

“Well…. They should put another name then¡¡” 

“I never thought that I would use this.” Seria pull out a strange thing, it was a small note she start writing stuff on it, the empress didn’t knew what she was doing.

“Eh… What are you doing?.”

“Well since you don’t want to go to the inauguration, I will send a letter to the cake shop that we were going to visit after, I will tell the poor man that the empress refuse to eat the cakes that he and his family cook for you, sadly I have heard that his cakes are one of the finest in the capital to bad.”

Everyone saw how the empress jump from the bed, even Seria look surprise.

“What are you waiting standing there Seria, we have a to go to the inauguration thing, Samara give me the best dress there is.”

Everyone in the room just look at her jumping around from one side to the other, the same person who was just minutes before faking being sick is now the first person to move around, she must love cakes really love cakes.


	24. Blood Empress Chapter VII Guardians Part III

The biggest and the most beautiful carriage was getting ready to depart from the palace, the empress was already inside of her carriage and the guardians were on their horses, big ones, that wear a gray platinum armor, the elites were getting ready to move as well, the captain was telling them their orders and how they should proceed, standard stuff for them but still necessary since it’s not a foreign country they will visit but the hearth of capital, everyone in the kingdom will see them and because of that they must show their preparations and professionalism.

“Oh majesty, I have news about the prisoners in the mines, it’s seems that half of the rebels there are dead all ready.” Seria who was inside of the carriage spoke to the empress who was looking herself in a mirror that one of the maids was holding.

“Good, captain Zeoni is a man who take his time with his prays.” Seria look concern about hearing something like that.

“Rebels are nothing more than bugs that I need to crush, I gave Zeoni special permission to act as he please against them, after all he was our previous torture master in the chambers, he is really creative on his methods.” Seria didn’t like that side of the empress, a side no many knew about it, everything about her change when her eyes and her aura turn black, Seria felt claustrophobic around her, like she is being swallow by her majesty, she tried to change topic fast.

“Well… the new park is says to be quite beautiful it has big tress and-- eh a lake.” The empress saw her, for a moment she knew what Seria was doing, but she just smile at her.

“I hope so, that park has my name on it, I need to be the most beautiful park in the whole continent.”

“Of course your majesty.”

Then someone knock the door, it was one of the guardians Ami the semi-beast who hold a big smile.

“Your majesty we are ready to depart ¡¡” She was smiling so much as usual.

“Thank you Ami, tell them to proceed.”

“Aya” She said a she close the door.

“Hey lest move, the empress said it’s Kay¡¡” She scream so hard, there was not need for that but at this point everyone has already used to that, some of the elites didn’t believe she was a guardian at first.

“She is very loud don’t you think?”

“I like her, she not like any other soldier I have meet before.” the empress saw outside the windows, she witness Amelah hitting Ami head with her hand, Ami was apologizing to her for being rude as many of the guardians just start getting to their horses and putting their helmets ready to depart.

 

In the city, near to the park a multitude of people could be seen as everyone was getting ready to see the empress, for many of them it would be the first time to see her in person, everyone knew about this point how she brought the Dales back to the empire and the free cities as well but as independent states everyone was incredible happy and proud to be born in the empire, the kids were running in the streets as everyone look and awe to the escort of the empress.

“Look mom, the elites¡¡” 

“Mom, look soldiers¡¡” For the kids watching the elites was a dream come true, everyone on the street that connected the park was watching and shouting in joy.

Then everyone saw the guardians ridding in their horses, the strongest soldiers in the empire, the private body guards of the empress.

“Wow, they are the guardians the real deal.”

“The look even scarier than I thought.”

Some of the citizen look surprise to see the guardians at close, it’s been quite some time since the empress made a public visit, not many people are able to see her, not since she took the crown.

The carriage approach to the park, slowly getting everyone wanted to see her majesty, but few could since the elite didn’t made it possible, you could only see her from distance and at the entrance of the park there was a noble family responsible of the build of the park and such, a fairly old men with white long hair and beard, look even more nervous after he witness the carriage getting close and close.

“Oh, there she come, okay, okay please gods help me this time.” he start looking around at his family.

“Dear please, stop being so nervous.” His wife was as well but in fact she was nervous too, she was holding her arms and shaking, they may be nobles but even among nobles there weren’t at the same level, some families were more important and had more prestige than others so it was not strange of course.

“Right kids please when the empress arrive you all need to kneel and-”

“We know mother, you and father all ready told us what do do.” 

“Yeah, like 25 times and that’s only today.”

There were 4 of them, the oldest daughter had long blonde hair with blue eyes, the 2 youngest daughters were twins with blond curly hair and also blue eyes, the second oldest son had as well blonde hair although he had short hair.

“Mom the empress had our same age right?” one of the twin girls ask.

“Yeah, she is.”

“She is just a kid, what is so important about it?” their son say, he had this look to be on his 16.

“Don’t talk like that about the empress.” 

“Father what did you brought me here anyway.”  
“Don’t talk like that in front of the empress, do you understand that our family need the recognition of the empress, we are nearly in bankruptcy at least we have to be in the empress good side.”

“Then why did you build this park”

“we sold the lands and we were able to choose the name, if we needed to sell this lands to pay most of our debt.

“Pff I don’t care….. I will leave then you don’t need me.”

“Hey stop that¡¡”

As soon he was going to leave the carriage, stop in front of them they didn’t saw how close it was until it was already late.

“The- the empress arrive, hurry all in line¡¡” the old man try to compose himself, all the kids were in line even the young boy.

The carriage stop it and the elites went to their positions around the park and some went inside the park everyone knew their position and were they should be, after all they knew that the empress will walk in the park as part of the meeting, so they went ahead and secure the zone.

The guardians were around the carriage two of them in front of the door one of them approach the family, the old man could feel the pressure coming from that thing.

The guardian didn’t say anything it was just standing there looking a them all, then the guardian return to the carriage and open the door, a small hand could be seen as the guardian carefully touch the hand, the empress slowly walk, she was like doll, the way she move slowly and carefully.

She was wearing a white dress with many accessories made of gold and diamonds, the empress slowly walk to the family.

“Lord Mazie.” she smile a the old man who bow his head.

“Your majesty it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Please your majesty let me introduce you to my wife-”

“Lady Marget if I am right.” 

“Oh, yeah your majesty.” she bow carefully.

“And they most be your precious children”

“Yes your majesty, my oldest daughter Yiema, our two youngest daughters, Lisa and Mia and our son Michael.”

They all bow respectably, the empress walk slowly in front of them probably just curiosity or perhaps because she find the 3 girls attractive.  
Then she stop in front of Michael, the boy who wanted to leave couldn’t even look at her.

“Young Michael, tell me what you think about this park?” the empress ask, the boy didn’t even knew what to say.

“I think the park is beautiful like your majesty.” indeed it was true for him, he haven’t witness something as wonderful and beautiful before.

“It’s that so… So do you find me attractive then?.” The empress said, he knew it right there that this was not a 14 year old girl.

“Of course your majesty only a fool would think otherwise.” His father and his all family look in surprise, they didn’t expect this from him for them he was rude and very impolite to everyone even if was other nobles but now he was talking like a gentlemen as the empress somehow show a disappointed face on her but quickly replace it with a smile.

“Then please my lord I wish to walk the park would you walk with me?” the empress raise her hand to him, he didn’t expect this as he quickly look at his family who look at him with their jaw drop, he look at his oldest sister who give him a sing with her hands, he snap from as he gently hold the empress hand.

“Of course your majesty it would be my pleasure.” he felt the warm hand of the empress, he had never felt this before.

As they walk in the park, he could see the empress looking around watching all that was build, she really liked it, the park was incredible.

“Your majesty may I ask, where did you study?.”

“I have teachers in the palace, but sadly no I don’t go to school like the rest, I have heard that the college is fun”

“It is, it’s quite fun and you make a lot of friends.”

They kept walking for quite sometime talking about many topics, they meet with the family who was walking as well, his father and mother were talking with Seria who was polite and knew how to talk to the nobility, as they approach both of the twins reach to the empress, the guardian were always with the empress both of them running to her made them get close to the empress.

“Don’t worry” When the empress said it, all the guardians back off.

“Your majesty, we wanted to know how old are you.” they ask at the same time, she smile to them deep inside her she was wondered if this was the way normal girls at her age act, she didn’t knew anything normally she act as according her role as the empress but sometimes she didn’t knew how to act in public most of the times, they train her to act as a princess but she lack the sociability.

“I am 14 years old as well.” she use her smile as well, she often smile in this situations.

“Wow empress is amazing to be able to do so much as such age¡¡”  
They kept asking the empress questions, some of them were very innocent for example what kind of food she likes and other ones, but in this times there is a question you should never ask her by any means.

“What about the empress father?”

“Yeah he most be proud of you, he most be incredible as well¡¡” 

Those questions, that simple line she didn’t understood that word, “Father” as soon they said those question everyone around her knew things can go wrong so fast, in the empire everyone knew the previous emperor and how he ended, and overall that you should never mention the empress father at all cost, everyone knew it special the nobility but this two kids didn’t knew it at all, at this point in time that should be consider a rule if not the golden rule when you’re in the present of the empress.

Everyone around the empress could feel a cold aura, the twins didn’t even knew what they did, but they look at her and saw eyes with hatred and anger, so much that they start shaking, the father and mother try to apologize for what their daughters said but in vain, she was standing there in silence with those eyes, Michael had never felt this much pressure coming from some one.

“Yes…. Indeed he would be proud gladly his dead.” those words pierce the atmosphere.

“Please in the future be careful for what both of you ask.” she pat both of their heads, they were still shaking so much, she smile but this was not a cheerful smile.

“For you own good.” as she walk to the old man who was sweating, he was to blame here he didn’t tell both of them about the golden rule in the empire.

“This is a beautiful park my lord, indeed I am happy with the work here.”

“Thank you, your majesty I am happy that you like it.” 

She walk close to him and told him something, the rest didn’t hear a thing but by the look of it he wasn’t something good, since he look pale as he just saw the devil.

The empress smile back a the family who was in silence, she did a little bow as she order the guardians and Seria to move to the next location.

After the empress left the place, his wife scold both of the twins about what they just did, even the oldest daughter knew what could have happened, on the mind of the poor man the words of the empress made echo.

“You’re lucky my lord, I am in a good mod today if not, I would have already send execute your entire family and I would have make you watch, don’t forget this in the future.”

He felt almost faint, this was not good not at all it was just like she said, he was lucky that it didn’t happened.

Some one would say that the empress said in the mist of anger but this was not so far from reality, she was serious and the worst of it she had done it in the past, his family enter nobility not to long ago and it was because the last families was executed because of a similar incident, but then he remember something, he heard that the empress was in a good mod, he thanks the gods for what ever the empress was going to do next In the day.

 

In the carriage Seria was dealing with the empress death stare, the empress was angry or more.

“Seria.”

“Yes¡?” she said she was scared, really scare she thought to her self if she was being punish or something like that.

“Stop being scared I am not going to do anything to you, don’t worry am not that angry anymore.”

The day pass as they went to the cake shop it was different, but the empress smile again Seria thought that doesn’t matter how angry the empress is, cake will always cheer her up.

After the long day, Seria was exhausted she felt numb and then saw the empress eating one of the many cake that the shop gave to the empress, it was like she was never angry then the empress put her head on Samara lap, all the 3 maids where in carriage and next to the empress at all time.

“I am full, I can’t eat no more.” the empress said while Samara was cleaning the empress lips with a napkin.

“You eat a lot your majesty…. To much.”

“Well now thanks to my beloved Anathiel I can only eat cake a couple days a week.”

 

When they arrive the palace it was already noon, like usual all the a small maid group and elites made a formation to receive the empress in the entrance of the palace, she walk of the carriage as the maids were carrying a bunch of small cakes they could barely walk, as she walk slowly 2 shadows emerges from now where, the elites quickly draw their weapons but the empress stop them.

“It’s been a long time your majesty.”

“I hear you call.”

“Fast as always, Rosaline, Zett welcome home.”


	25. Blood Empress Chapter VII Guardians Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small extra, I been busy lately and I need to edit some of the old chapters, still trying to improve as much as I can.

**Kimberly Amourl point of view**

Being a guardian was a commitment for life, in the army they taught you to be loyal to the crown and to be ready to give your life, she knew it, she was ready to do so but still she wanted to prove to everyone and to herself that she was worth being a guardian.

She was standing there with her family in the throne room, it was not the first time she was there but it’s been so long ago.

“Dear are you nervous?”

“A little mother.” she couldn’t lie to her mother, after all she was nervous.

The others candidate brought attention to her as she carefully look at them, she witness a cheerful smile coming from the semi-beast one, the family around her was making a lot of noise she didn’t mind some how it make her feel less nervous but she look at her wondering how she manage to reach this point she did look strong but she look to have this laid back attitude.

Then her gaze was capture by the family of the dark elf who were pretty far away from the rest, they have been speaking in their language all this time and in a very low voice, they look very elegant and they were beautiful in their own way, then she felt as some one was watching her and in turn out to be the dark elf who was also a candidate, both of their eyes meet “Oh, I think she is angry now” she thought to herself as the dark elf look the other way, “Great now she probably wont speak with me” she curse to herself, then she heard something and look at her mother who was speaking with another person, “Weird.” she mumble in a very low voice, the she witness another candidate who was a human as herself,”Good now I can finally speak with someone” she thought and then it all vanish as her mother said those words.

“Learn your place.”

“Oh never mind, thanks mother¡” she was screaming inside her, she walk to her and stopped her before she do more harm, she apologize to the family and took her mother away from everyone else.

“Mother you didn’t have to said that.”

“Oh, dear old habits I just can’t understand the empress choice to choose a mere peasant”

She hated that side of her mother, “Nobles will be nobles” she said to her self as she try to calm herself, then they all saw the elites.

“It’s time.” she walk to in front of the throne, they told to the candidates early where they should be standing and how to act in front of the empress, she learned by memory every single step.

As she was looking at her armor for the last time trying to see if everything was in order she couldn’t hold but look to her sides to see how the other are doing lucky for her because they all seems to be nervous as well even the dark elf who minutes before was calm, “well it’s the empress after all” she thought, she heard a lady who was wearing elegant clothes and have this look of being a very mean lady said the full name of the empress.

“Here she comes¡” she whisper to herself but it was loud enough that the semi-beast next to her heard it and let a small smile to her, “Shit she heard me, dam semi-beast ears¡” she curse herself in her thoughts.

She could feel the small steps of the empress although she couldn’t see her because she was kneeling and she was looking to the ground, she heard the command of the empress to raise their heads and what she look was something out of a dream, “a doll?” she thought as she witness, the empress who was sitting in the throne, she look so fragile like a porcelain doll, after the empress call for her and told her those words she felt strong and confident about everything then empress took time to meet with the families of the new guardians she didn’t have to but she ended doing who can’t say no to her anyways?.

 

**Zary Kium point of view**

She was standing in front of her new armor it was completely new made of new materials and by the look of it, it seems to be made to be more intimidating that the last one, she didn’t waste time and try to put it on, sadly it looks like it needs a second person, “it’s to tight to the body” she mumble in annoyance then she heard a knock in the door.

“Who is?”

“Oh it’s me Ami I head you say it’s to tight to the body so I came to help”

“Are you- what ever come in” she didn’t want to argue with her she knew it would be a completely waste of time after all they were in the same legion, she was surprise when she heard that she was select to be a candidate.

“Oh, I don’t want to sound rude but your butt is fat Zary” she said in with a sarcastic voice, as she was slowly touching her hips.

“Touch me like that one more time and I will brake your arm Ami.”

“Wah, no fun you are boring as always¡”

“Don’t push me Ami, I am warning you”

“Yeah I heard that the first 200 times in basic training, come on turn around let me help.”

Although the armor was harder to put on, the results were astonishing it was incredible light and surprisingly very comfortable as well.

“How did you manage to put it on?”

“Oh, I ask Kim to help me.”

“Kim?….oh Kimberly.”

“Yeah, we need to hurry up” Ami said that then she slap Zary ass, at this point Zary pull out one of her daggers ready to kill her, but she was not longer there.

“Stop screwing around Ami, where the fuck are you¡”

“Ha Zary you’re slow¡” she saw Ami in one of the corners of the roof.

“Come down and let me kill you¡”

“Oh don’t be like that I know you like it.” Ami said it with a pervert look on her face.

“That’s it¡” Zary jump and point her dagger to her she was about to hit her but then she disappear.

Zary look around as she look more and more angry each time.

“You never catch me before, what makes you think this time would be different?” Ami said with a smile on her face, Zary hated the fact that was true she was fastest even among semi-beast Ami maybe be lazy and dumb but when it came down to battle one on one, she never lost to anyone in the legion they both were together.

“You little-” she couldn’t finish was she was about to said but something stop her it was the lips of Ami on her.

Zary was angry, very angry but what makes her even more angry it’s the fact that she enjoy it, before she even realize she had her arms around Ami and they have been kissing for at least 20 seconds.

“I hate you” Zary said to Ami who smile at her.

“No you don’t” They kept kissing for another minute, then Zary felt something weird, it was Ami groping her.

“See you love me” then Ami grab Zary butt but this time she didn’t have a place to run, Zary fits hit Ami face with such a strength, Ami may be the fastest but she was the strongest.

“I got you¡” Zary said but then she saw Ami body on the ground, then she realize that she may be in troubles.

“Shit… I think I use to much force, now what do I do?” she saw Ami unconscious body on the ground, so she pick her up and took her to the healers in the castle, when they asked her what happened she said that she fell from the stairs, the healers found hard to believe that a guardian that suppose to be the strongest soldier in the empire fell from the stairs, but they didn’t ask her anything else.

 

They both were walking now trough the palace, Ami had tears on her eyes as she had her hand on her cheeks that was red and had a bruise on it.

“You’re so mean, it fucking hurts” Ami tears look quite funny to Zary at this point.

“I warn you didn’t I?”

“Yeah but I thought we were having a moment¡”

“Shut up don’t be loud¡”

They both walk and now were in front of the empress room, in the entrance was Kimberly and Leah who look surprise at Ami bruise.

“Ami what happened to you?” Leah asked her pointing her cheeks.

“Ah.. well you just Zary and I were-” as soon she said that she could feel Zary death stare at her.

“I fell… from the stairs.”

“You what?” Kimberly said looking at her with confusing face.

“Well accidents happened don’t you think Zary?.”

“Yes indeed.”

They both walk inside the room, it was still early hours in the morning as they kneel for the empress who was sitting in small table taking tea, she was still wearing her pajamas and her hair look like she just woke up.

“Good morning your majesty” both of them said as they kneel.

“Good morning both of you… eh Ami what happened to your face?” the empress ask as she slowly walk to them.

Zary look like she was about to jump from the windows, “Please don’t said that we were kissing or anything¡” she said to her self as she kept looking down.

“I fell your majesty.” Ami said with a smile, everyone in the room was surprise to hear that, Amelah and Lucretia who were next to the empress since she start walking look confuse, Lucretia even whisper “You fall?”

“Yes you majesty.” She said with look at the empress with a smile, but it change when the empress touch Ami lips with one of her fingers.

“I see, weird that one of the most fastest soldiers in the army with exceptional reflex just fall, my poor Ami” The empress said as she slowly touch her lips.

“Zary next time you must be careful, don’t hit Ami pretty face only because she kiss you.”

Both of them freeze in time, “How, how she knows?¡¡” Zary mind was going down as she knew that they just lie to her, to the empress.

“Oh, don’t worry I am not angry but just surprise that the both of you have that kind of relationship, specially since Ami is the aggressive one and Zary is the submissive one.” The empress said as she walk to the table once more to drink her tea.

“Oh well yeah Zary is very cute when she refuse, isn’t right honey” Ami said while gently kissing Zary cheeks, Zary response with another fist to the face she was embarrassed for all this, “In front of the empress, ancestors please kill me now¡¡” Zary was covering her face so the empress wouldn’t see her face, she didn’t pay attention to the empress who was pointing to her side, Zary look and saw Ami on the ground unconscious again.

“Eh...”

“Your love will ended up killing her Zary.” The empress said while tears on her eyes as she was laughing so hard even outside the room, Kimberly and Leah were wondering what was happening inside.

Zary was on the corner of the room, like she didn’t want to see anyone in the face at this point meanwhile, Lucretia was poking Ami to see if she was alive, as the maids were trying to stop the empress who was in the ground still laughing and Amelah look like a statue due the scene she was witnessing.

 

**Leah Nie Point of view**

At this point she had witness everything, she saw how soldiers were being burn alive by the spell of the commander Anathiel, she heard that she was a powerful witch but this was beyond expectations, She heard how the commander Kela and commander Aaria gave the order to attack meanwhile the enemy was in confusion, for her it was the first time in real combat, she was part of the strongest legion and she wanted to prove her worth after all this was for the good of the empire, by doing this the Dales will be annex and once more they will be part of the empire.

There was not doubt on her mind as she look around to her brothers in arm who didn’t have doubt of their hearths and look steady and calm, it made it feel strong once more.

The enemy was to weak or they were to strong, they were cutting their defense like there was nothing, the soldier who surrender were kill there, there was not choice but to kill all of them not let an any one alive.

After it ended she was looking to the corpses then she glance a young soldier who looks very wounded.

“Please have mercy” the soldier say with tears on his eyes, the she heard many other voice of soldiers who were alive but heavily wounded, then she saw how the other soldier were just killing them after all that was the order to not let anyone alive.

“Please I have daughter please¡” She hold the spear for a moment, she felt cold and sorrow as she heard a voice calling her.

“Nie stop wasting time.”

“Yes captain.”

“No please, No¡” She kill him as fast as she could to show a little bit of mercy.

“You stop for a time, what happened?”

“Nothing sir, I space out that’s all.”

“Fine, don’t let it happened again, group up and wait orders”

“Understood sir.”

She woke up as she looks around her room, then realize what happened.

“Again.”

She heard some one knocking her door as she carefully walk.

“Who is it?”

“I have a letter for Leah Nie.”

She open the door and it was an Elite, she felt a little bit embarrassed since she was not wearing to much clothes but try to not paid attention as she close her door after receiving the letter, when she opened it up, she was almost in tears it was a letter from her little sister and her mother although it was not to long ago since she became a guardian she missed them so much all ready.

“Well it’s time to get ready.” she said as she save the letter on her wardrobe, she looks happy although she know it wont be the last time she had those bad dreams.

 

 

**Ami Searon Point of view**

She was probably the most cheerful person in the black castle, weird that she one of the guardians, when she is on her break she spend time Teasing Zary that by this point healers are not surprise anymore, she also like to hang out with Kimberly and Leah and even Amelah time to time, although is mostly her getting a talk about what a guardian should act.

Even so she had never felt this happy in her life, she can even speak with the empress most of the times, at the beginning she thought that the empress would be a very cold person or even evil for what she know, but it ended being a very cheerful and loving person and something she laugh at her jokes, she it’s not like she thought her to be.

 

“Okay we are ready now¡” she was exited for this, the empress would travel to a park that has her name on it, a public appearance of the empress was something special and it would be her first time being in public.

“I am so exited”

“Ami be quit and put your helmet” Amelah said in a cold voice.

“Sorry.” She was on her horse and she felt a lot different now the people on the streets look at her with their jaw drop, “Yeah look at me I’m a guardian¡¡” she thought although she wanted to scream she knew it would be a death sentence, Amelah warn her to behave and thought she normally would do as she please she knew that messing with Amelah was a lot different than doing it with Zary.

“¿Hey Kim aren’t you happy?” she said in a very low voice so Amelah couldn’t hear her.

“About?”

“You know being in public so people look at us¡” She felt the glare of Amelah to both of them, Kimberly look at the other side trying to avoid as much punishment when the arrive in the castle.

“Shit” Ami said knowing how long the pet talk will be.

As they arrive to the part and everything goes as plan, the empress walking to the park and the following her like shadows , she witness the empress soft side as she gently act as a lady.

“The empress is so cute” she mumble to herself she didn’t realize that Amelah was next to her.

“She is.” She was surprise that the Amelah reply to her, probably she had a soft spot for the empress.  
The trip was without any problems until now.

The empress was getting ready to depart to the next location but she stopped to say god bye to the nobles it was going smooth until two little girls came to the empress and asked her a stupid question.

She felt something as she saw the empress eyes, there was not denying that she was full of hatred she gaze at the guardians with those green eyes for a moment, they felt something, they were ready to obey her orders it was a strange feeling even for Ami who at this point was ready to kill the two kids, she felt as her body would move at the empress will.

But the empress just let it pass as she pat the two kids head and walk off to the noble who looks pale, she relax her body but then as she heard what the empress told to the noble, those words made her felt uneasy and scared, she was froze.

“Ami, lest move” Amelah spoke to her.

“Yeah, sorry.”

They move back to the horses, she was deep in thought as they travel back to the next destination Zary notices how silent she was but paid no attention to it.

“Ami are you alright?” Zary ask her this time she was riding next to her.

“Eh.. oh Zary, I am fine why you ask?”

“You been so silent that is rater annoying.”

“Oh, sorry”

“Why you apologize for?” Zary look surprise at her response, normally she would be all around for her asking her about how she is feeling and many others curly things but she was silent all the way to the next stop of the day.

As the empress walk down everyone could still feel that she still was angry, it a was a cake shop that was quite popular in the city, even Ami had heard of it.

The empress was speaking with the owner of the store and his family, she look still in a bad mod but she was more relax at least her evil stare was not longer there.

“Ami, Zary inside with the empress” Amelah command them to go inside with the empress, the other were in key positions meanwhile the elites were not letting anyone to get close to the store.

Ami and Zary her commands and enter together they witnessing another side of the empress once more, she had this big smile on her as the baker was telling her the ingredients of one of the cakes they gave her, in their eyes she was a kid now, her cheeks were so pink and look at both of the guardians with a smile as she spoke to them.

“Ami, Zary this cake it’s made of strawberry and chocolates¡”

“Look they made a butterfly on the CAKE¡” She was exited more than ever they had never seen like this, Ami forgot what happened in the park as she couldn’t hold but a smile.

They were riding once more, it’s been a long day is almost the sunset was beautiful.

“Hey Ami why are you still so quiet?”

“Oh, I was thinking of something”

“Something?”

“Yeah, I will sneak up to your room tonight.”

“I will kill you this time.”

“Of course you will.”

“So annoying.” Zary and Ami smirk to each other as they could feel the death stare of Amelah.


	26. Blood Empress Chapter VIII Unpleasant part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The empress find herself having horrible nightmares, as she fight against her old memories of her father a crisis emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking more time to edit some of the old chapters.

The nights in the palace were quiet and not a single person outside the elites and the guardians were awake a this hours in the empress room things were like usual, the empress was sleeping to the guardians this is what they called the “Death hours” nothing really happened as they were just practically watching the empress sleep but the last couple of night it’s been different, she had been waking up covered in sweat, screams and even going as far to puke constantly at first they thought it was because she was probably sick but they didn’t expected to see the empress in such a state, it was clear that she was not sick.

On the empress mind she was being attack by constant nightmares and awful dreams, it was not normal to felt like that, she knew it very well but how could she stop dreaming about those disgusting moments.

In the bed the empress was breathing very fast and her body was covered in sweat, suddenly she woke up as she look around in desperation trying to find someone in the dark as she try to walk but her feet didn’t response she crumble to the ground her respiration was out of control, she was trying to speak but she couldn’t even speak.

“Help… please¡” Her voice was low, her entire body was tremble, tears came from her eyes, suddenly a hand reach to empress who was in the ground, the empress felt the hand touching her but instead of calm herself it only made it worse as she couldn’t even breath properly.

“it’s me your majesty Amelah¡” Amelah shouted while holding the empress who looks more looks like she is having a mental breakdown.

“Ami I need you to go for the maids at once¡” Ami didn’t reply she bow and left the room as fast as she could, on her arms the empress was in a completely stated of shock, she was barely breathing and her body was cold and she was still shaking, Amelah saw the how the empress was peeing herself it was the first time she witness this, “This is not normal” she thought to herself “This is definitely not normal at all” she mourn to her self as she hold the empress on her arms.

It’s been a couple hours since the incident, the sun is rising already as the empress was siting in close to one of the windows the look on her face said it all, it was not an angry or serious look like usual but a very tired and sorrow face, she had new clothes since the last one were dirty and she was drinking a green tea in an attempt to relax herself as she was still shaking, she was trying so hard to no remember what she dreamed, those memories of her father are deep on her mind.

“Even on my dreams you hunt me, Father” she murmured although loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.  
“This is going to be a long day”  
“Your majesty, please cancel any business today.”  
“Why?”  
“You must rest.” Amelah said as everyone in the room just nod in agreement, the empress knew that it would be a waste of time.  
“It wont mater.”  
The morning pass like it should, but as every hour pass the empress looked more and more tired, The guardians look more and more worried.  
Seria who just heard what happened during the day was as well very worried as she look at her majesty with grim eyes.  
They were walking through the palace but every step they made felt more and more heavy, the empress started to look even worse.  
It was until midnight when things calm as the empress couldn’t sleep at all she was tired, really tired.  
“I can’t sleep….I can’t sleep at all.”  
She roll over her bed time after time, as she heard someone entering.  
“Are still awake sweety?”  
“Anathiel.” The empress said, she was surprise to see her of course two guardians were next to her trying to figure it out what to say as she enter to the room as she pleased, not that the guardians didn’t know her it’s just that she do as she please not even the empress can’t say no to her, for the new guardians she is know as one of the commanders of the army although she didn’t have a soldiers under her command and does barely anything related to the military, still they are few people that know what she is for the empress.  
“How are you feeling?” She asked to the empress who was on her bed covering her eyes with both of her hands.  
“Not good, it’s been a long week.”  
“I heard as much, still you must know you can talk to me.”  
“I know it’s just, I been having those dreams again one after other, each one is worst than the last one.”  
“About him right”  
“Yes, I thought I would never remember those days anymore.”  
“Samara.” Leblanc spoke as the dark elf just slowly walk from the shadows.  
Leblanc spoke to her, in a language that many didn’t knew expect them, Samara bow her head and leave the room.  
“What did you say?.”  
“I thought you knew how to speake that language, aren’t you a genius?” She say with a smirk on her face.  
“You spoke way to fast, well I guess I must only ask Zary about it.”  
“Don’t worry it was nothing bad, she will be back shortly I just told her to bring something, isn’t right Zary?” Zary nodded as the rest of the guardians look at her in response.  
“Now, I know you don’t want to speak about what happened.”  
“I don’t… I really don’t.”  
“I see, you will rest tomorrow I will speak with Seria about it.”  
“No, I just need a couple hours of sleep that’s all.”  
“No, you will rest tomorrow.”  
“I am the empress you know, you should obey me.”  
“No, now Samara will be back shortly with a special tea and you will drink understand?”  
As she say that Samara and the other maids enter the room, as they prepare a weird red tea next to the empress bed.  
“Now drink it doesn’t’ taste very good but it will let you sleep.”  
The empress had this grin look at her face, but she was to tired to argue with her she took the tea, as she was drinking the as disgusted face appear.  
“This is awful.” she stooped drinking that awful tea who make her mouth taste weird, then she started to feel calm and tired.  
“I feel.. calm, what was in the tea?.” she asked.  
“I made it of many special flowers with healing properties.”  
“Ah...okay.” the empress slowly fade on her bed, Leblanc gently touch her head and give her a soft kiss.  
“Rest I will stay I the palace for a couple days.” the empress close her eyes as she felt sleep, all around her felt relief that she was able to sleep without problem, Leblanc stood up and calmly walk off.  
“She will sleep for quite a long time.”  
“And if she wakes up?” Amelah ask.  
“Just give her a little more tea and she would be fine and if she does have a panic attack call me I will be in the studio.” Amelah bow one more time as Leblanc leave the room.  
The empress woke up from her sleep, she looks around and notice that was probably the afternoon, she was hungry really hungry, as she call for Samara and the maids to prepare something to eat, she felt better now she was well rested, she saw Amelah and the rest of the guardians in their positions like always, then she remembered that her love was in the palace.

“Amelah where is Leblanc?.”  
“She is in the studio.”  
“I see, then Ami, Zary go to the studio and tell her I woke up and that I want to speak with her.”  
They bow and left the room.  
“I haven’t ask this before but you all don’t get boring watching me sleep all day?.” she ask.  
“No, we some times play games, like counting how many times you move around and how hard your majesty snore.” the empress look pale, she felt embarrassed.  
“I do not snore….I don’t.” she look around to Leah and Kimberly who just entered the room and heard what Amelah just said, the empress look a both of them.  
“I don’t snore… right?”  
Both of them just look to others directions trying to avoid eye contact with her.  
“You kidding… Lucretia that’s a lie right?.”  
“No your majesty you do snore and quite loud.”  
The empress grab one of her pillows and put it on her faces as she scream. When that happened Leblanc enter the room and as soon she enter the pillow flew to her direction she mange to catch it as she was quite confuse.  
“This is not a way to receive me you know.”  
“Why did you didn’t tell me that I snore¡¡”

“Oh, I thought I did but you never listened.”  
“This is so..” she hide her face as she cursed herself.

As the embarrassment moment for the empress ended, it was nice for her to finally eat something with her, it’s been weeks since they were together Leblanc it’s always busy doing her business not many people know what exactly she does and some don’t really want to know.

Leblanc was sitting next to the empress since she was eating she ask for a cup of tea and some deserts.

“Oh, I heard that Zett and Rosaline are here.” Leblanc ask as she slowly drink her tea.  
“Yes, they are here there is a lot I want to discuses and my plans moving forward-”  
She stopped and they they heard a knock on the door that sound incredible fast, then two guardians were escorting what it could be possible a messenger he look incredible agitated, the empress and possible everyone in the room look incredible surprise.  
“I have an urgent message from Liberi, they request immediate assistance at least 100 frigates of the Zin’su Dynasty are attacking the city¡.” Everyone jaw drop as they heard those words, the empress couldn’t believe it and as they thought thinks couldn’t get even worse another messenger appear.  
“Urgent message our vassal nation of Serana has been invade by the Zin’su Dynasty¡¡.”  
Everyone in the black castle knew this was beyond believable, they are being attack instead of them being the ones being attack, the empress was out of her mind she was walking to the meeting room as a group of messenger were next to her.  
“Send the word to everyone of our outpost in the continent at once¡.”  
“I want lord Theeras to meet me in the meeting room immediately and send word to the 4 and 3 Calvary division to depart to the free cities right now.”  
“At once your majesty¡.”  
As she enter the room, all the commanders were in position already everyone of them. They all stood up immediately.  
“By now you all must heard what just happened, like you all know in the east we do not have to capability to fight them in sea, we only have 65 frigates and our enemy have at least 200 of them and right now the city of Liberi it’s being attack by a 100 of them, if we lose the city they will get a stronghold to lunch an invasion and if this was not bad enough, Serana it’s being occupied by them.”  
“I have send the 4 and 3 Calvary division to the city as reinforcement for now, now am angry, really, really angry.”  
They all saw it on her face, she was indeed angry.  
“How are the dynasty capabilities on combat?” she asked while looking to the map that was on the table in front of them.  
“They do have a strong military but their numbers are not big enough, what they do have is number in sea, they have 200 frigates and about 150 of smaller ships in the east they out numbered us in sea, but if they manage to take the city of Liberi it would be hard to take it even if they have smaller numbers.” Commander Gastto spoke.  
“They have a massive force in Serana as well, we don’t know how much exactly.” The commander Aaria.  
“We must act accordingly, we must send a force to Serena as well.”  
“That’s it’s to risky they probably have frigates covering the all the river as well, we must wait until the frigates in the West.”  
“That would take quite some time.”  
As they argue back and fort, the empress was looking to the map lay before her.  
“How long it would take for a 150 of our frigates to move to the east?” the empress asked.  
“Probably around 2 weeks, if we move them now.” Commander Farel said.  
“probably now the Dynasty is already invading Liberi.” Commander Kella said as well.  
“We can’t wait, Gastto, Kella you will depart to Leberi immediately, we need to stop them there, we can’t allow to Liberi to fall, I hated to leave Serana alone but we have to wait until our ships arrive.”


	27. Blood Empress Chapter VIII Unpleasant Part II

The force of the empire are moving as fast as they can, sadly one of the weakness of every big army it’s that isn’t easy to move, the empire had the resources to move it and the obedience but still is going to take some time to move a large force to the south to free the nation of Serana and more time to take a full counter attack to the Dynasty, the public declaration of war as been announce and it wasn’t surprise as it took everyone for surprise, anyhow Commander Gastto and Commander Aaria have move to the city of Liberi to hold on until the ships arrive from the west, the city of Liberi it’s divide in two by a river that goes between the city if it wasn’t by the reinforcement that arrive the 4 and 3 Calvary division the tired forces of Libery would have lost the city, now half of the city is being occupy by the soldiers of the Dynasty and the other half is under control of the Liberi soldiers and the reinforcement’s of the empire and the Dales, the battle is cruel since the only way for any of them in getting on the other side of the city need to cross a bridge, there was 3 big bridge that connect each side but during the first attack the soldiers of Liberi manage to blow up 2 of the bridges letting only one up, for now the Dynasty had the upper hand since their ships are giving them an advantage, they are firing cannons balls from their ships giving the forces of the other side a very hard time but it wont last long.

During hard times the empress must look strong and confident it’s being 6 days now as she is reviewing news from Liberi thanks to a very special Eagle, the empire can contact and send message very fast, this special bird it’s almost 2 meters long incredible big and fast it can fly for days without the need of sleep or food and it’s the only bird that fly in an incredible attitude and that’s is able to carry messages in a very safe way, She had to be very careful as how she act this is a very bad situation and regardless what she feel and how angry she is, she must hide it.

She had send her best diplomats and her friend Lord Theeras to the kingdom of Leonia who is nation is next to Serana trying to persuade them to help them, she didn’t wanted but her ships are taking quite some time to arrive to the point where commander Farel and commander Kella will be transported to Serana, preparing an invasion from sea is not an easy task and It would take probably 4 days more for the ships to arrive and 2 more for them to prepare and for them to arrive Serana would take another 2 days, sending Theeras was the fasted way as he would arrive in just a couple days, but still things are getting more dangerous the battle of Liberi is getting more and more gruesome as she read the news from commander Gastto who just arrive to the city, it seems that the 4 Calvary division is no more as they give enough time for the civilians to evacuated the city and for the commanders to arrive with their forces, hearing this she felt something pierce her hearth, an entire Calvary division lost she send them because how fast they were to prepare and to take actions they arrive the city in just 3 days, but now they are gone just like that and more loses to come but she trusted Gastto and Aaria, they are an oddly couple when it comes to war, but it would work, Gastto is a veteran who knows war and his man love him and Aaria even thought she didn’t look she was strong and her brigade of healers was one of the best one in the whole army, she trusted her commanders she knew they will come up with something that will make them win the battle but right now there was nothing she could do or at least not right now, she had move all the people she needed and all the letters and news are being taking care of, there was nothing she could do only wait, she looked around her studio as it was call was quiet  
Seria and her new assistance that was from Serana had a lot to do, so she was alone with nothing else to do, she look around and saw her guardians and right now she needed some one to talk.

“I have heard the news that, the 4 Calvary division is gone….. an entire division, they fought to the last man In the city, they bought some time for the reinforcement to arrive and for the civilians to escape and manage to hold strategic positions in the city.” she say with grief in her eyes, as she looked down to her putting her hand on her face trying to calm herself.

 

As they witness the empress sadness for the news, they felt as well in sorrow for the news but they knew it, they were soldiers as well, for them the death of a comrade in battle it hard but there was no doubt on their minds about those brave soldiers who give their life for the empire and mange to obtain a small victory even if isn’t look at it in that way.

But the empress was not soldier, they knew that her sorrow was great as she cared for her people, the commoner’s and those who are loyal to her greatly.

“They fought greatly and die like a true soldier of the empire.” the voice of an old person came trough as from nowhere commander Fealor appear even the guardians who were outside the door enter the room when they felt the presences.

“Gramps, you know that there is a door right?” Amelah said as she command the rest to lowered their weapons.

“Ha this old dog still has it, haha.”

“Fealor I thought you were with Leblanc.” The empress said as she walk down to great him with an unfamiliar hug, everyone was surprise well except Amelah.

“Well yeah but I have come from the gray castle to help.” 

“I see, I guess thinks must be going really well for you to come…. I appreciated, things are not like I wanted to be.” the empress said as she hold his hands.

“Of course your majesty, but I must request something.” 

“Of course anything for you.” the empress said to him with a smile.

“You need to rest and leave the rest to me and Leblanc.”

“But… why?.” the empress said with confusion.

“The empire need their empress more than ever, so you need to be show yourself even more than ever, show the people that even with the loses of this war the empire ways are no near to be shaken.” he said as he hold the empress arm with fierce eyes.

“I understand.” she said, she understood why he said it, sometimes she must no do anything but to look unshaken and calm for the rest so the people feel calm, she hated it but right now there was nothing else she could do, sometimes a leader must not lead but to show to everyone that she is someone that is worth following, she must show to the people of her empire that even at her age she is calm and confident about the victory of her army against the enemy.

“I will handle from here your majesty.”

“I trust you, but I am concern about your heal you know?.” she smirk at him with a cheerful smile.

“Ha ha ha, I’m not going to die from a cold I am Fealor after all.¡¡” 

The empress was heading to her room as she walk elites and maids alike bow to her, she saw Samara, Suu and Tena outside her room, as they bow she felt something but it was not danger as she look at Samara she asked what could be a stupid question.

“Is she there?.” she say with a small smile, Samara nodded in agreement.

“You all stay here for a while.” Everyone look at her with some strange eyes.

“Or you can watch us I don’t care” she said, she entered her room everyone stood there with their jaws down.

She saw Leblanc sitting on her bed, she felt relief to see her so soon.

“I thought you would be in your gray castle for a while.”

“come here, you are tired don’t you?”

“Was until I saw you.” she say with a smirk on her face.

“Come here your majesty.”

She walk slowly to her while she took off part of her dress, Leblanc slowly smirk at her the empress stood before her completely naked, she touch her lips and then her body with her fingers.

“In this pass months your body has been changing…. Incredible.” she had this perverted face on her faces as she slowly kiss her body with care, taking her time to kissed and touch it.

“Aren’t you taking to slowly?.” 

“You are always in such a hurry, let me have it my way slow and I want you to beg for it.” Leblanc said as she push the young fragile body of the empress to the bed while she let a small laugh.

“Take your time then but I’m hard to please you should know that.”

“Oh, I know.”

Leblanc took her time to touch and kiss the body of her beloved empress, as she slowly took off her close as well she didn’t wasted time and attack the little girl weak spots, she saw the face of the empress turn red as she try so hard to not moan.

“Trying so hard aren’t we, Lili?.” as she call her name she kiss her neck and took her fingers down her and penetrated her slowly and calmly making sure that her little girl beg for more, the little empress was twitching from pleasure by watching this Leblanc grab both of the empress hands and put her in a position of submission, she move her finger a little faster inside her as soon the empress started to moan a little higher she stooped and watch the face of the little girl as she was close to cum.

“Aren’t you a little exited? Lick so you know how you taste.” she say with a smirk on her face as she put her fingers on the mouth of the empress, she lick her fingers making sure to memorize the flavor.

She turned the empress around to make as she saw her back, she couldn’t resist to start licking from the back of her neck to her butt cheeks, she started to lick her parts with such a force that the empress couldn’t resist to moan higher and higher and as the empress was about to finish she stopped once more the little girl was going crazy as every time she was about to finish her beloved stop, Leblanc play with her body for an hour until the empress break.

“Please…. Let me cum please¡.” with an evil smile Leblanc celebrate now is where she will have fun.

“I can’t hear you, you want to cum?.”

“Yes please¡.”

“Beg me more, not like an empress but like the little slut you are Lili.” She say, she was enjoying every moment of this, her sadistic part of her was celebrating as she witness the love of her life who is an empress being completed control by her lust a “night to remember” that was she thought on her mind.

“Aren’t you mi little slut Lili?.”

“Yes, I am.”

“My own personal whore, only mine.”

“Yes, I’m your always you little whore please use me¡.”

“Good girl.”

 

Like always Amelah felt the need to hide herself for couple more hours, after all standing outside the room while the empress who is an underage girl, is having sex with a powerful witch who have been living in this world for a long time make her feel uncomfortable.

“I can’t believe the empress and commander Leblanc are a couple I think is cute don’t you think?.”

“Ami…. I don’t get your definition of cute.”

“Why you mean by that Zary don’t you think they look good together?.”

“They are strange couple I will give them that.” Amelah reply to both of them.

“But Amelah, don’t you think we should at least say something about it?.” Kimberly who enter to the conversation look very confuse.

“About what?.” Amelag reply to her.

“Well… it’s strange that the empress had this kind of relationships at this age don’t you think?.”

“Normally I would agree but a we can’t do anything about this, besides the empress and her had a very strong connection it’s hard to explain in a short talk to be honest, they have been together for years now, but it was not until the last two years were the empress and her started to… have sex.”

“Amelah there is something that bothers me.” Leah who couldn’t keep quiet about what she thought about the whole situation that revolts around that figure call Leblanc.

“About?.”

“Who exactly is commander Leblanc, she is not ordinary the fact that she have so much authority make me feel uneasy.”

Amelah understood that concern she remembered how she was when she became a guardian and what her mother told her about that mystic lady, she is more than a powerful witch that’s pretty much clear she knew more about her than the rest and why she have so much authority even to command the guardians around if she desire it but for now it better to be quiet and let the empress tell them why is that.

“You will know sooner of later but it won’t come from me, only know this, she will never betray the empress and the empire that’s a fact and be careful she is more powerful than you think.” everyone was silence by those words they didn’t felt danger about her but still, they felt a dangerous curiosity.

As they silence stood they all heard something coming from the door a big scream or rather moan.

“Yes, I’m yours¡” the moan of the young empress were heard by all of them, even the elites that were pretty far away start try to start talking to each other to distract themselves.

“Oh boy, the empress is really in the heat of the moment…. I want to see.”

“Ami for you own good…. don’t” Amelah said while holding Ami hands.

“Why?.”

“Believe me…. You don’t want to get involve while they are doing…. Stuff.” She said while remembering those horrible night that she spend with those two, two sadistic person in one room against what she consider a poor married women. 

“Just curious I will probably see something I can use later right?”. Ami said while she look at Zary who was ready to hit her again.

“We shouldn’t disturbed them while they are in this moment, regardless of what we think this is a moment were our majesty can relax and let herself go with some who is important to her.”

Those words came from Leah who look the lest worry about the whole situation, she look steady and calm by this Amelah calm her self and forgot those horrible nights.

“True, we are still guardians so get in your positions that I told you.”

 

The empress was being dominated by her, all her feelings by control by her fingers is been a while since she experience something like that, she knew that she will make her pay later the way she is speaking is not something like the aggressive empress like but she can’t control it she lost this night to her.

“You’re so cute right now Lili.” 

Both of their bodies were in deep sweat, she was enjoying every second as she play with the body of the empress like she wanted, a total victory.

“Now, is your turn to make me feel good.” she say as she grab her by the hair like she was a dog, the empress was blind by the ecstasy of the moment the only thing she could do is obey and so she did.

“Like the little bitch you are ha ha ha.” Leblanc laugh between moans as she was having the time of her life.

As the empress pleasure her with her mouth she couldn’t stop by doing the same thing with her fingers.

“Yes, did you like my flavor.?” she grab her hair and put her finger on her lips, the face of the young girl was completely red and her eyes seems to be in heaven or hell depending if she still had some pride left that night.

“I want more.” 

“The I will give you a lot more.” Leblanc smile was becoming more and more perverted as the night goes on.

Every part of the empress body was the playground of the sadistic Leblanc that appear that night, as both now covered in sweat, Leblanc had the empress on her arms as she gently kiss her.

“I love you, my everything.” 

“My whole.” both of the said to each other as they gaze of their eyes meet.

“Don’t think that I will forget this night, I will have my revenge.” the empress look at her with a angry look on her face.

“You do look cute when you’re angry, I can’t wait.”


	28. Blood Empress Chapter VIII Unpleasant Part III

The people of the empire were indeed incredible proud to be citizen of this the biggest and powerful nation so when the news of war reach every corner of it, the quick and loud answer of the people could be heard, parades and meetings in the parks of the cities showing support and an incredible outrage to the Dynasty, more young teens join the army, the empress needed more space to train this young and energetic teens, so she called for architects, engineers and called for the military branch officers to be able to organize the army and the abnormal increase of it, the meeting was held on one of the palace rooms.

 

“We need to create more legions so we be able to join them to the army smoothly.”

“We need also new fortress and barracks to train them properly and I also suggest to be able to train them in lest than a year.”

“No, we need a year to be able to train them properly.”

“We do not have the time to train them for so long, right now we can hold the dynasty at bay, but what if another nation plan to join them?, what if Roimas or Leonia attack us right now?.”

“You are delusional, they don’t have a reason to attack us.”

“Neither the Dynasty.”

“Enough.”

As the two elders from the military branch officers argue back and forward, the empress stop their debate.

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Now, I understand that we indeed have to create at least 4 new legions and we have to reduce somehow the training time a year is a long time to do so.”

“But your majesty, our soldiers are the best one in the world because of the training.”

“Yes, but we are at war, we don’t have time to expend waiting for soldiers to be able to fight we need a short them training.”

“I have a proposition your majesty.”

“Go ahead.” 

“We could train in harsh situation and use a little more of real time combat.”

“Real time combat?.”

“Yes, the reason why the training lasted a year was because we teach our soldiers logistics and other things, that aren’t really necessary for a soldier, so if we remove it we could train them in 6 months.”

“6 months?.”

“Yes your majesty, it would be more about physical training and combat practice.”

“I see, good then now about the facilities.” 

The empress gaze her eyes on the engineers and architects that were next to her.

“Yes your majesty, we have found the perfect locations to build.”

“And how long it would take to build 4 new fortress?.”

“We have the machinery and the resource but even so it would take average of 14 weeks to build them with the force of 820 workers.”

“14 weeks…. I want them in 7 weeks.”

All of them look at her with disbelief, that was just impossible it really was, there was no way that they could build them so fast, even with their new machinery it was out of the question.

“But your majesty what you’re asking is impossible.” one of the engineers said, as he try to hide his nervous smile.

“Then made it possible, you had the resources aren’t you an engineer?, I thought you like challenges.”

“But this is-.”

“Enough, 7 weeks it is.”

The pale engineer sat down as he felt the entire of his body tremble as he just knew there was no way out of this, he must find a way.

“Now, officers we need a new commander capable to command the new legions, any one in mind.?”

“I think captain Zeneg, he is already show the attitudes of a leader.”

“I think I have heard his name before, he one of the captains of the Ethin legions under the command of Gastto does it?.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Send me his records later, now since the army is bigger than before I will put commander Fealor as field marshal.”

Everyone in the room silently agreed, everyone knew that name he was a powerful sorcerer and a veteran of war, as the military branch just nodded in agreement to this decision, from the door a messenger appear.

“Your majesty, I have a message from lord Theeras.”

The messenger approach to Amelah and gave her the scroll, bow and left the room, Amelah then gave her to the empress as she took her time to read it she smile back like she was hearing the voice of his friend.

“It’s seems that Leonia kingdom it’s incredible happy to announce that they agree to the alliance.”

Everyone in the room were relief to hear that, having one lest enemy in the south was a huge success.

“Now, I trusted that you all would be busy from now on as do I.”

 

The empress trow herself on her bed, she was tired and exhausted, she look at the her body guards who were in their normal positions like always, she knew exactly who each one were regardless if they were wearing the same armor.

“Kimberly, Leah I want to know your opinion, you think that 6 months are enough to train soldiers?.”

“Probably if they get rid of the logistics and only focus on combat training is possible.”

“I was never fan of the logistics.” Kimberly and Leah answered rapidly, on the empress mind she was thinking why did they military branch teach something like logistics, she understood that it was important for the high commands but for a mere soldier was quite useless.

Some caught the attention of the guardians as they saw a small blue tarantula appearing from the sheets of the empress bed, instead of screaming or jumping she carefully grab the spider like it was her pet.

“One of Rosaline spiders.” the spider slowly climb the empress arm until it reached her ears, low whispers could be hear, but no one could understand only the empress.

“I See, there is not problem then.” She said as she as the spider slowly walk back were she came from disappearing like it was just dark dust.

“Well, since I have nothing else to do, Suu, Tena bring my toys, Samara my dragon pijamas and tell Zary and Ami that they would be the monsters this time.”

“Your majesty, we are guardians no toys to play with.” Amelah said as she look at her using Lucretia as a horse.

“Wanna change place then?.”

“No, sorry your majesty.”  
The dark castle hold many secret to the public, it was a place were the military of the army hide their secrets and were they command, the highest officers are there including the commanders and the darkest of the branch of the army know as the executioners who had a pretty dark and obscure reputation as they only answer to the empress and the dark figure who everyone is to afraid to oppose.

“It’s been quite something since I see all of you together like a big family.” 

Leblanc spoke with a very calm voice as she witness everyone sitting on their place, Six, Lix, Clea, Yeena, Sol, Alia, Krem, Locust, Celia, Rosaline and Zett.

“Now, I am glad to tell you that we are going to bring the Dynasty to their knees aren’t you exited?.”

The perverted smile from Leblanc couldn’t hide the excitement coming from the others in the room who show the same wicked smile.

“We are going to kill an entire royal family again.”


	29. Blood Empress Chapter IX Surprise waltz

The alleys, the buildings that once had been consider an amazing work of engineering are now unrecognized pile of rubles, this was now the fate of the city of Liberi thanks to the constant bombardment of the Dynasty ships from the sea, the are not more civilians on the streets, nothing more that corpses and misery.

The battle was now fought street by street, corner by corner the small bridge that divided the city was now being the crucial point, who ever control it could launch an attack to the other side without much problem, sadly the situation was incredible unstable both army control each side and neither of them have been able to trespass, this was now a problem for the dynasty who whole operation was on stop, the original idea was to take the city in a couple days but they didn’t respected the city forces who fought each millimeter of the city to the last man now they are the ones being push against the wall.

The had lost the momentum a long time ago now they are waiting for a miracle, they had no other option but to wait, across that bridge the forces of the empire now are atending a way to sneak in and to surprise the forces of the Dynasty.

Commander Gastto who mere present in the barracks was something to be awe, was heading to the small fortress across the city away as possible from the cannons of the Dynasty ships, there his lieutenants and her friend Aaria are waiting.

“You took your time Gastto.” that voice came from the commander Aaria who was sitting in front of the big table that shows the map of the city at detail, she was drinking tea, her appearance was more of a duchess than a soldier, she was well know for changing her appearance often, now she had a long white hair, dark eyes she look like she was a young girl in that uniform not that she was ugly not at all but still for some she must look quite desirable but because she was a fairy she didn’t interact with humans at least not in a sexual way. 

 

“Oh you change again.” Gastto said while he sat down next to her.

“Yeah but anyways what are the news from the capital?.”

“The old man is now the field marshal or something, well he is in charge of the army.”

“I hope he don’t die ha ha ha.” 

“He won’t die at all.” the smirk at each other, their relationship was friendly enough to chat like this.

“Anyway what now?”

“I have spoke with some of the guards that are still alive and fighting they told me that there is a way in the sewers, is a small tunnel and very dirty but there is a change we can use it.”

“Sewers eh, well we don’t have other choice it seems.”

“Besides the ships will arrive in the dawn, I have send word for the ships in the Dales they will arrive and engage the enemy at the same time, from the north and out forces from the east.”

“I believe I understand, so we must prepare a full counter-attack meantime and we are going to use the sewers right?.”

“Yeah, a small group can use them and flank them, that would give us a chance to take the bridge and launch a counter attack on the other side.”

“Yeah and I forgot it’s seems that there is going to be a some kind of waltz in the palace.”

“Waltz?.”

“Yeah, this is probably an idea from her.”

“It’s seems so, I don’t get it why still.”

“You know this how sometimes the nobles and those rich people deal with war and stuff, the empress must hate the idea.”

“Be grateful that we are not going to be there¡.”

“Yes I know¡.”

“Being In the sewers doesn’t seems as bad now to be honest.”

As both of them rejoice in the thought that they would avoid any kind of contact with the nobles of the empire, their mind focus once more in the plan they had to make in order to successes in the incoming battle they had the spirit and the momentum to secure the victory but perhaps it’s not going to be as simple as they thought.

But in the capital things are going quite differently since the news of a waltz the empress seems to be quite upset about the whole thing, it’s seems that it wasn’t her idea to begging with.

“Why do we have to… Seria?.” the empress spoke with a very angry voice, meanwhile a tailor was taking the measures.

“Well your majesty, like lady Leblanc said this is a good chance to show your self to the public and-.”

“Yes… I get it but why a waltz?.”

“Lady Leblanc and commander Fealor idea.”

“Sometimes they do what they want.” She reply with a tired voice, like she just gave up.

“Are we going to invite all the nobles?.”

“Yes, after the new it’s seems they are very exited.”

“nobles would be nobles I guess, are you finnish?.”

“Yes your majesty, I would created the most beautiful dress that this would have ever seen¡.” the tailor spoke with such a high voice almost like he was singing the words, the empress didn’t complain he knew him since she was a little girl, he has been like that he must really enjoy his job.

“I trust you, that you would created it I will take my lead then.”

Once more, she trow herself to her bed, the last couple days she had only been doing small talk with the some noble families, sometimes even to great some of the more “normal” families, peasants who idea to talk to the empress was out of this world, besides that she was as she call jobless.

“There is nothing more I can do?.” she talk to herself, she grab one of her teddy bears and hugged as she scroll from one side to another like some kind of worm.

She stopped and stood up, she thought about those days when she was bored she use to play instruments, piano, violin and such, of course like every other kid who was born with such privilege they did have a lot of time on their hands.

But by doing so, she would remember awful memories that are deep on her hearth so instead she decide it to walk trough the palace. 

“Your majesty we are you heading?.”

“Oh, I am going to walk a little bit, I have nothing better to do so.”

As they walk thought the palace, she realize how big the place actually is, as the walk was going smoothly she reach a point what it could be describe as a place were the maids and butlers rest or something, she saw 3 maids who were joking around she stood next to the door as the 3 girls seems to not realize that the empress was hearing all.

“Hey I heard that you and that elite are dating?.”

“What are you dating an elite?.”

“It’s not dating, we are just friends that’s all nothing serious.”

“You are such a sneaky girl you know that?, is he cute?.”

“I saw him training 2 days ago, he had a body of a god.”

“Stop talking about it…… are you sure it was him?.”

“Are you jelly belly?.”

“Not at all… we are just friends for now.”

“I would like to have a boyfriend like an elite I heard they are very serious about commitment and had a lot of stamina.”

“Stamina eh I like the sound of it.”  
“Be quiet both of you, just imagine what would happened if the old lady finds out!.”

“It’s okay, we are being very cautious not even the executioners or the empress will ever know about it, just relax.”

“Yeah, I would never know.” the 4 voice came from the entrance of the room, a cold silence took place as the maids look in disbelief what was in front of them, the empress the most powerful person in the continent was standing there and she just heard everything, as fast they could they kneel.

“Forgive us your majesty we didn’t heard you¡.”

“Forgive our rudeness¡.”

“Yes, we are sorry¡.” 

The 3 of them are now feeling like their life is going away, the empress just heard everything and they would die or that’s why the believe.

“Oh, don’t kneel was just passing by but your talk cough my interest, so who is the elite you are “friends with”.” the empress voice was calm and had this very light tone.

“It’s Ser Lient Deergen your majesty, we have been dating for a 2 weeks and we are having sex in secret in the laundry room¡¡.” the poor maid scream with all her hearts, she was told that when the empress asked you a question you must answers loud and clear, maybe this time she overreact and let to much information out, even the maids next to her couldn’t hold the heads high, laughing or crying they couldn’t choose which one to do.

“That’s to much information.” the empress reply with a smile on her face.

“Yes your majesty¡.” the poor maid was almost on tears.

“Relax a little bit, am not going to kill you or anything, you’re not doing anything wrong, well except that thing you are doing in the laundry room.”

The empress sat down on the table as well and manage to calm the 3 maids as well, suddenly they all start talking like nothing happened, hours passed by until one of the elders maids who are know for being very cold to the new ones felt in an abyss of despair as she witness the 3 new maids talking to the empress in that ugly room, she almost die if it wasn’t for the empress.

As the empress says her goodbyes to the 3 maids and the elder one, she felt relief knowing how the people see her, specially in the palace, that brought a smile on her face.

“That’s was nice don’t you think?.”

“I guess so.” Amelah reply as some of the guardians did laugh a little bit.

As the empress walk trough one of the big salons were the party would be in just a couple days she saw her beloved just standing next to the big stairs.

“Aren’t you busy?.”

“I have time for you.”

Leblanc got close to her and hold her hand.

“You know how to dance don’t you?.”

“Of course am the empress.”

“I would be the judge in that, after all I don’t want to see some noble pigs trying to dance with you.”

“Aren’t you charming when you are jealous.”

“But before we dance I need to be sure that you are going to dress properly.”

“Properly why can’t I use my normal outfit?.”

“This is a waltz, your idea, you won’t use that commander outfit I won’t allow it.”

“Well if am going to use a dress, then Amelah must use one too.”

“What¡?.”

“Oh, yeah you would look beautiful¡.”

“Wait your majesty, we guardians must stay in duty at all time we cannot-”

“What you girls say?.” the empress asked to the guardians who anonymously agreed on that.

“You motherfuckers¡.”

“Then lest go to the tailor at once ¡.”

“Please your majesty¡.” 

“Lucretia hold her off so she can’t run away.”

“Wait… I won’t run away what¡.”

“It’s going to be a fun night.”


	30. Blood Empress Chapter IX Surprise waltz part II

The now weak and tired dynasty soldiers were been outnumbered by the forces of the empire, a young captain who face revealed his inner thoughts slowly walk as his watched his soldiers faces reveling worry and fear, he couldn’t blame them at all for what they felt, he knew he had lost the battle since the moment they couldn't take the other half of the city. 

He cursed the leaders of the council, this was just a political move from them he knew it, it had to be as he walk a sudden voice was heard it sound cheerful regardless of the current moment.

“Captain Zao’Qin.” the young female voice came from a lovely girl, who armor had seen better days it was dirty and even had some broken pieces, she had a dark skin tone and long black hair, her eyes had a blue tone regardless of the moment some one could say that she was probably a conscript, it was natural in the Dynasty to conscript people from the lowest, some were even slaves like her who future was way to dark so been in the military was probably the best they could do.

“Oh, Linn are you alright?.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good to hear.”

He looked at her, she was afraid not only because her hands were trembling but her eyes had tears on them, probably she was crying before but he couldn’t blame her not any one of his soldiers.

“How are the soldiers.” he asked as cheerful he could be in that moment.

“They are energetic sir¡” She was lying he was pretty sure about it.

“Linn I want to hear you opinion, you are free to said what’s is in your mind.”

“Sir?.”

“I need to hear it from you…. You think we can win?.” the silence between them was normal for such a question, he knew the answer before she even said it.

“It was a stupid idea anyway, those pigs back home want nothing more than our death.”

“But why?… I don’t understand why they would so such a thing?.”

“The royal family it’s dived right now, there is not a current emperor right now as you can understand what this mean it’s anyone game.”

“But why attack the empire I don’t understand.”

“Me neither…. This is beyond stupid.”

“But what about the princes Dalai? Surely she could stop this madness.”

The name of the princes made an echo on his mind, surely she could stop everything but she was being manipulated by the council like the rest of the family, if things go out of hands the worst thing that can happened is a civil war and now that the empire is now their enemy this could be a golden opportunity for a scale invasion and he knew that if he failed here, there would be nothing to stop the empire to crossing the sea and destroy everything he ever fought for, failure was not an option he must find a way to win he must the destiny of his home depended on it.

“Sir I want to say something to you.”

“What is the problem?.”

“If I don’t make it I want to tell you that I-” she was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a big explosion coming from the sea.

“What’s that?¡” he reply to himself as he heard the voices of the soldiers in the towers screaming to him.

“Empire ships coming from the sea, they are attacking our ships¡” 

“Everyone to their post¡”

“Sir the enemy is pushing the bridge and we have new that a small detachment manage to sneak pass from some tunnels¡”

“Tunnels?¡” Of course tunnels he thought, sadly it was late he knew that if the fought there they would probably die, he thought on home and what he could do, but the sad true came to him like an arrow to the chest, there was only one thing he could do.

“All soldiers, prepare for retreat get the men to the ships at once¡” all soldiers look at him for a second but the came back to life when they hear the noise of the explosions.

“Sir?¡”

“Linn, go to the ships now¡” She left as fast she could, on his mind he some what knew what she wanted to say but there was not time for such a sentiment, he must safe as many men he can, it true that the empire ship are bigger and had more firepower but the Dynasty ships were more faster and had better mobility they can sneak by, he knows he can.

Meanwhile the men on the bridge were being annihilated by the forces of the empire.

“We have the bridge commander Gastto¡”

“Good job push them forward¡.”

The soldiers of the empire were pushing forward to the inner city killing now the weak and confuse soldiers of the Dynasty, from the sea the ships of the empire were crushing everything at their pass.

Soldier after soldier fought in the alleys, towers even inside of the houses, captain Zao’Qin was screaming his lungs out to get his men to the ships who were ready to depart in the docks.

“Sir our ships are being destroy, we don’t have enough room for all the soldiers¡”

“Then make room¡”

“We won’t last against those empire ships if we can’t defend ourselves¡”

“We won’t last against the soldier, we need to save as much of the soldiers as we can the future of the Dynasty depend on it¡”

“Sir, we have a lot of wounded¡” The voice of the girl who seems to be in a state of shock, the only thing that keep her focus was the sight of the captain who she secretly love.

“Linn I told you to get on the ships¡.”

“We have a lot of wounded soldiers we can’t leave them¡”

“There is now choice now get to the ship at once¡.” 

“Sir one of the ships is full, it’s departing at once¡.” one of the soldier scream at him, on his mind this was a relief, the can past those empire ships if the evade them, they can do it he was sure they can, but reality strike him one more time, this time the pain he felt was not of an arrow but of an explosion as he saw the ship being destroy.

“Sir more ships of the Empire are coming¡.”

“No” he said, he saw the flag of those ships that was the flag of the Dales, he heard the soldiers cry in despair.

“There is now way we can pass them now, our ships are surrounded now, we have no escape we don’t have hope.”

His knees kissed the ground as he slowly witness the destruction of his home in front of his eyes.

“Sir, the forces of the empire are breaking trough¡.” it was not so far away as he witness his soldiers being murdered one by one, the soldiers were surrounded as well, only a few hundred are alive, the soldiers of the empire were getting close and close, as their spears and swords point them.

A strong voice could be hear from within the soldiers of the empire.

“Soldiers of the Dynasty, this is your last and only chance to surrender.”

The young captain before he realize was being hugged by the young girl, who was crying probably the best thing he could do, was offering his life for this as he stand up and like a man in death row, he was in front of what he could describe as a giant with a long sword, with the strength he had left he spoke in the language of the empire.

“I’m captain Zao’Qin of the Dynasty.”

“And I am commander Gastto of the mighty empire of Angmar, loyal servant of the empress Lilieth Bloodfallen Nimus of Angmar.” he voice sounded so proud and unbreakable, “So this is what loyalty looks like.” the captain thought on himself as he had envy for the commander.

“Surrender and we would grant you and your wounded soldiers treatment.”

“What about the Dynasty?.”

“They would answer for this aggression but am not politician more I can’t say.”

He looked around him and saw his last men, a few hundred of soldiers left and half of them were injure he didn’t have other option, on his mind he was thinking of home and what this lost could mean.

“Under those condition we surrender to the empire.” He grab his sword, a symbol for a captain and trow it away, as all the soldiers did the same thing, he look at his back and saw the ships burning probably not even half of the ships have survive, probably he would be remembered as the captain who gave the Dynasty away and they would be right.

As soon of the word was send, the rest of the ships of the empire and Dales stop firing and the healers of the empire started to work, this victory could only mean something for the soldiers who survive it something is coming to their home.

The captain armor was took off as he was in a cell, beside him were some other officers and soldiers, none of them look at him or speak to him, “This is only natural” he thought, it’s been 2 days now since the awful defeat by now the news of his defeat would have reach the council, they probably mark him as a traitor or something worse, not like he cared anyway the chance of him getting back home were low, he didn’t knew his fate yet although his was surprise to see the empire treatment of the prisoners, they were getting feed and the wounded are being treated by magic healers.

“Captain.” a familiar voice, was the young girl who was giving pieces of bread and water to the rest of the prisoners, he look at her trying to not look at her eyes.

“Don’t call me like that, am not a captain.” before she could say anything, 4 soldiers of the empire approach him.

“Prisoner the commander for you, stand up.” as he was being taken away, he could feel the warm arm of the girl grabbing his, probably if things were different she and he, there was not point in thinking as he was escort to one of the building that look like a small fortress.

He entered the and saw a different type of soldier, their armor was different and look even bigger and more hostile than the others, their armor was dark, with white sheets and the symbol of the empire on it, on their helmets he could see horns if they are real or not he couldn’t tell. 

He entered the room and saw a big table with the map of the continent and many pieces, it look like a chess game, then his eyes witness the commander Gastto and another lady who look even younger that Linn.

“Captain Zao’Qin may I introduce you to the commander Aaria, her healers division are the one taking care of the Dynasty soldiers.”

So young to be a commander, he was thinking but he couldn’t say at thing, he bow his head as he thank to her in the most respectable form he could think, she didn’t say a thing she only look at him with indifferent eyes as she sat down on her table and started to drinking tea, “am not even consider a treat?.” he smirk on his mind.

“Now captain as you know the Dynasty has invade the nation of Serana who is a vassal state of the empire.” 

“What?…. A vassal state?” he was surprise to know this, he didn’t knew. “Wait” he thought to himself this can’t be right how he didn’t knew of this.

“If may I ask, how long it’s been since the nation of Serana become a part of the empire?”

“Months now, surprise to hear that you didn’t knew about it.”

“No, I didn’t knew no one in the Dynasty knew it.”

“Sorry but that can’t be right, we receive gift and such thing from the Dynasty they knew it.”

“That can be right….. I don’t know any one who knew it that’s impossible¡.”

Commander Gastto and Aaria looked at each other as for them this was even stranger, things are weir and something is off.

“Are you sure…. For all I know you must be lying and we have methods to know if you are telling lies” Aaria stood up and got close to him, now that he look at her closely he knew it she wasn’t human.

“I’m telling the truth¡.”

“Then we must inform this.” Gastto said as he looked at Aaria.

“What do you mean?.” the captain was confuse and scared to heard what the commander was going to said.

“Our forces will land to Serana very soon and we would free the country and from there they would march to to Dynasty.”

He nightmare was coming true, how this is possible why he didn’t knew about it?, this is something strange why the council manage to keep this as a secret and way?.

“Now captain if you cooperated with us, we would be able to keep the causality at minimum, tell us how many forces are and vital information.”

He looked at the young woman who spoke to him, as her little fingers point the map that was in front of him, there is many question that he want answer and right now he would do whatever he can to protect his home.

“I would tell you everything you wanted to know but with one condition.”

“Who are you ask for conditions?.” Aaria said as she grow angry at him, but she was calm down by Gastto.

“Your love your home, tell me what could be that condition?.”

He looked at him with fierce eyes, the young captain knew exactly what to ask, he lost the battle and the war, but know he can save his home and found out what exactly is going on, he ask for forgiveness to his solders and for the young girl who love him, as he is going to betray them once more.


	31. Blood Empress Chapter IX Suprise Waltz part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was busy with school and such.
> 
> I wil try to put another chapter sooner this weeks.

How annoying a waltz can be was out of the question, the empress knew it forehand a bunch of nobles and people who hypocrisy was very much the pinnacle of everything gone wrong in the world, perhaps she was exaggerating, indeed the nobles of the empire were hard to deal with but since she took the crown many of this families prefer to stay out of her way, they would salute her and what not but only because that could increase the good view of the empress on them.

After all the empress was still a child in many ways, in wont be long until she indeed grow to be a beautiful lady and when that days come, many young nobles would try to wed her the future of the empire relies on it, she knew it and hated the notion of it. Not much to do she need to leave an heir after all, she trough the idea away for now there is still time until that day come and when it do, she would think of something after all, Leblanc her love would hate the notion of her being marry or maybe they would come with something, thinking about it make the head of the young empress hurt as she look herself in the mirror as the maids finish dressing her, this night she had to wear a mask.

“My empress we’re done.” One of the maids said as she gently bow.

“Mmm, Leopoli never stop amaze me with his design, it’s incredible.” She said, her dress had a red tone soft like wine, with flowers and a short ankle-length, she had long white gloves with small dragon designs on it, her back was visible and she wear a golden tiara with a blue diamond on it.

“Quite the fancy dress.” The voice that came from the corner was from no other than Leblanc herself.

“I thought you were going to use your normal uniform my lady.” She smirk at her, who was wearing a long blue tone dress it was beautiful on a very weird way.

“This is a waltz I must dress properly for this occasion don’t you think?.”  
“I do, Sadly you would scare many people with those tattoos you had on, the Mistress of the empress who is a powerful and dangerous witch” the empress said with a mocking voice.

“Hey there, I like when people are scared of me after all, but don’t talk about me it’s your night after all, the nobles would like to approach you and well you know.”

“Yeah I know, talking about it…. Why it’s what are you looking for, don’t try to fool me.”

Both of them look at each other, with intense eyes, Leblanc knew that the empress wasn’t a fool, there was a reason for this waltz after all.

“Well, I read reports from my spies and it’s seems that one of the nobles families are plotting against you.”

“Plotting you say, how sure are you about it.” 

“It’s seems that this noble families still had strong ties with of course your father, since one of them was going enter an arranged married with your older brother.”

“I see, I thought they would kept this on line I have an idea who they might be, but still this accusation need more.”

“Don’t you believe me?.” Leblanc said as she gently touch the empress lip with her index finger, carefully.

“I do believe you, that’s why I need something more tangible if we had to… well “Deal” with them we need something more.”

“Of course, that’s why I brought someone to deal with this, Rosaline please come in.”

From one of the corner a shadow emerges slowly walking to them, the shadow prove to be a lady with an amazing beauty, long blond hair and blue eyes, she was gorgeous in every way she had this aura of supremacy from a noble. She knelt before the empress as spiders emerges from her.

“Rosaline¡” The empress rush to her and gave her a hug, like it was an old friend of her, she gave her a kiss on her cheeks as hold her hands tights.

“I’m so happy to see you.”

“As do I, my empress.”

“Please.”

“Ok, I am glad to see you again Lili.” There were only a few hand of people who the empress trust and only those who she trust with her life, were allowed to call her in such a way.

“Now I think you understand were this is going.” Leblanc spoke as she approach to them.

“I think I do.”

“Bring the guardians and Amelah here.” The empress order to the maids, no long after the guardians appear wearing quite the different armor, it may look almost the same but the material was different, it was silver and they were wearing a red cloak, probably to look presentable in the party, but of course not all the guardians were dressed in their normal ways, the so call leader of the guardians was wearing a different type of “Armor”.

“you look gorgeous Amelah.” Leblanc said with a smirk on her face, she indeed look like a noble girl, her dress was blue and made it in such a way so it hide her muscle and some scars, she was wearings tiara that hide her horns and such.

“Your empress with all respect I may consider to quit being a guardian.” Amelah said looking at the ground, the empress let a little laugh.

“The strong guardian Amelah it’s embarrassed what a time to be alive¡.” Leblanc was having the time of her life.

“Your majesty please let me end my suffering.”

“Amelah you look beautiful I know why your husband fall in love with you, don’t you girl agreed that our precious Amelah it’s cute?.”

All the guardians nodded their heads in agreement you could hear Amy little laugh and being hit in the back of her head by Zary.

“Don’t worry Amelah, there is a reason for what you must dressed like this, this is only a job you can do, you must protect Rosaline in the waltz tonight.”

“Protect the executioner?.” Amelah was a little confuse, she knew that the executioners are strong enough to take care of themselves, it was a strange request.

“Rosaline it’s not the fighter type, but they would explain the rest to you, I must go now.” The empress walk away a she says her goodbye to Rosaline and the rest, she was escort by the guardians who left the room. Now there was only 3, Rosaline, Leblanc and her.

“Now dear Amelah we must explain the reason for this…. Well mission.”

“I knew there was something going on.”

“Well, it’s easy to explain I need you to be her bodyguard on the waltz.”

“You said something to protect her, but why tonight….. this is not a normal waltz does it?.”

“Indeed is not, I have found information about one the families trying to plot against the empress by making contact with foreign powers one of them being The swain republic.”

“The republic?…. What does they want with the empire….that was your mission a while ago right?.”

“Yes, my investigations led me there and it’s seems that there is indeed a cooperation about it, as you may know the republic isn’t very friendly about semi-species, they want only human power to rule and they see the empire as one of the most “Heresy” nations.” Rosaline explain to her, who seems to be catching the information.

“I think I know where this is going.”

“Not only that, it’s not just that they don’t like the empire policy about it, but the sudden power that the empire has acquire in the past months make them worrier.”

“But this does not explain why a noble families wants to plot against the empress.”

“It’s more than that, this noble families seems to be in a journey to have revenge for what happened years ago, as you remember.”

“I do remember…. Clearly.” Amelah stop and thought about it, everything was leading to one thing, the empress was young and the royal families pretty much gone, by empire law if the empress dies, the closet to the line was the one who share marriage ties, in other it only works on extreme cases meaning that the last noble families who had marriage ties to the royal family it’s the successor.

“But… there was not such a thing as marriage, the marriage of the prince was never completed.” Amelah said.

“That would be the case, remember why you guardians are with the empress 24/7, if she dies there would be a civil war between the nobles and possible this noble families who had a marriage proposal years ago even if the marriage was not successful for obvious reason, this family would have the upper hand in the dispute, but there is still much to investigated we need more we need to know what does the republic want and how many are involve in this.” Leblanc look deep in thought as Rosaline continue.

“Hence the waltz, this is the perfect place to gather all the noble families and hear the gossip..”

“This is also the place were an assassin can hide, the empress it’s in danger.”

“Don’t you trust the guardians?.”

“Lady Leblanc I trust the guardians, is in you who my thrust is shaking, do you really love her if you do then you wouldn’t let her be in this spots were her life is-.”

Amelah stop as she felt the death stare of Leblanc, who let an incredible dark aura emerge from her, for a second Amelah could hear and see the shadow of a million demons behind her, this was her power? An illusion or something far worse than she imagine.

“Amelah I really like you and even trust you, but I’m not joking, she it’s precious to me and her security it’s always in my mind.” Amelah felt like she wasn’t able to breath properly.

“Normally someone would have die from this, you have impressed me once again Amelah.” It’s she toying with her?, the poor Amelah couldn’t know but she was glad to the training and her years of experience in the army.

 

Everything around her calm down once more, everything in the room return to the way it was, Leblanc look at her, slowly as she smirk and calm herself as well.

“I need you to help us Amelah, this is for the sake of the empress future we need to get rid of the traitors once and for all, tonight we can collect information about it and I need you there in the dance floor to protect Rosaline can you trust me?.”

Amelah look at her, she gently touch her neck as she calm her breathing in someways she did trust Leblanc but her methods seems to be very dangerous, she nodded her head trying to calm her nerves from what she saw a moments ago.

“I do trust you.” Both of them agreed as they look again, they may have different ways to protect the empress but they knew they wouldn’t do anything that would harm their majesty.

“Well, now that’s settle we need to go the waltz would start soon and we need to go to the entrance since we have to use a carriage like the rest of the nobles, so no one would be suspicious, lest go dear Amelah the night will suit you well.”

 

Everything noble in the empire assist the waltz even some nobles from the vassals states of the empire, like Sun kingdom, Dealor kingdom and Dàl.

Everything was going rather smoothly, the throne room was prepare to held the waltz and it look like it was made of gold, and there she was the empress sitting in the throne room as she was been great by nobles and visitors alike, holding a gently smile and pretending to laugh at the stupid jokes they made.

Everything was going horrible well for her, she had to put this act for an entire night how terrified, she look in the distance and saw Rosaline and Amelah talking with some nobles, she saw how awkward Amelah looked she was not train in dealing with pretentious nobles and saw how one of the young nobles kiss her hand, the empress almost let a huge laugh as she witness Amelah face she was pretty sure that she would have punch that noble face if wasn’t for Rosaline who grabs her hand and let a smirk.

The empress look a Leblanc who as well was talking with some nobles, she was pretty good actress even surprise her, the night pass by as she saw many people dancing and the music was pretty entertain it, from where she was standing it’s seems very calm, she knew down there with the noble they are already letting gossip and trash talk to each other with a smile and such, she was tired so the empress decide to stand up and let her self include with the common people. It was time to help Rosaline with the information, she felt as she slowly walk that many people stare at her and star whispering to each other, she knew it would happened but she wanted to prove them that she was not scared of any of them, so she held a smile and talk with the first noble family she approach.

“It’s been a while your majesty.”

“Indeed lord Terion, how it’s family doing?.” 

“Oh well, you know it’s hard to kept in touch with them, my older son like to travel.”

“I see, I believe that you have another son right, who is a little bit older than me.”

“Oh yes your majesty he would be 16 this year, I will honored if you meet him.” the old man say with a smile, she knew what he meant by that, she smile back and return to her points that she wanted to make.

“Oh, I remember now I believe there may be a little gossip here and there right?.” 

“Oh, your majesty you know how the nobles past their time in this events, they like gossip although I don’t share their excitement In this sport.”

“Haha indeed, I was curious if you haven’t heard anything out of normal this evening.”

“Majesty I never thought you would like to participate in their games.”

“It’s just that am a little bit boring my lord.”

“Of course, although am afraid none of the gossip that have reach my ear are important most of them are just trash talk, probably the funniest one it’s the one were lady Casther is cheating her husband with one of her buttlers but beside that nothing interesting.”

She smile at that like she should after that trash talk was sometimes funny, something brought her attention, she felt shivers thought her spine, she looked around and saw nothing.  
She look at her guardians, they seems to felt it as well, Amy was holding her swords and she was looking around, like a cat searching for a mouse, the rest were in full defense mode, she knew that she must move quickly, she smile at the noble and said her goodbyes as she walk slowly, in a low voice she asked.

“What was that?.”

“We don’t know your majesty, but it’s seems something is in here.” Zyra said to her.

“Okay, I will saluted some nobles then I will head back to the throne”, the guardians look at each other and prepare themselves for what could happened in the next hours, what they felt before was nothing normal, it was the feel of blood lust, on their minds this kind of feeling was due one thing, assassins.

This night is going to be long.


	32. Blood Empress Chapter IX Suprise Waltz part IV

The waltz was going smooth until certain presence appear, it was not clear what it was but the intentions were clear at least for the ones who felt it. Amelah have been dealing with an annoying situation for quite sometime. She was not noble, she didn’t knew any etiquette of one, a soldier she was, thinking to herself that this was just another mission like the rest, she thought of why they didn’t use Kimberly since she was a high born human who knew or understood how to deal with the dammed nobles.

“My dear are you tired?.” Rosaline asked in a very mocking way, she knew how out of place Amelah felt, this was not her ground of work at all.

“I feel stupid, didn’t you see how the last noble smile at me?…It was disgusting, I am married you know?.”

“You are not going to sleep with them, we are just doing our job that’s all….Let that beautiful smile of you carry the job, it all for the empress after all.”

“You say that because is easy for you, this is your line of job not mine I don’t know how to keep with the nobles stupid jokes and gossip.”

Rosaline smile at her, as a spy she knew how to blend in quickly and make use of the information quite quickly, but this was going nowhere the gossips aren’t quite important just the usual backstabber talk and trash talk to one another, quite common in this party’s nothing out of normal.

“Well, we haven’t collect any useful information-” Then again they felt something off, it was the same feeling than before, it was unsettling in many ways for some one like a soldiers or a high trained person would definitely feel it.

“There it is again, this presence….What it is.” 

“This is a very strange feeling.” Amelah saw around her and notice the elites paring with each other, she knew what it meant, normally in this kind of gathering would be one elite in each side of the throne room, they would look more like statues than actually guards, but they have gather in groups of 3, this meant that they felt danger and quickly group up and put themselves in very strategic locations around the salon, at this point she look around to see where the empress was and she saw she was being stop by some nobles that wanted to greet her, the guardians were as well in high alert for what she saw, specially Amy, since she was a semi-beast her sense of danger must be off the roof. 

“Amelah, come here.” Rosaline said to her as she grab her hand and walk to where the buffet was placed, she grab a small chocolate and put it on her mouth as she start chewing it, she spoke in a very low voice.

“I have heard something very interesting, it’s seems that one of the nobles families didn’t assist the party.”

“And?.”

“This family was one of the old supporters of the last emperor, the one we have been suspicious about.” 

“What they didn’t assist, and how you know it?.”  
“Look at the ceiling closely.” Amelah look up and saw smile spiderwebs in the corners small enough so no one could see them.

“It’s a good way to be in more places at the same time.” As she say that, Amelah saw a spider in the shoulder of one of the maids, was so tiny that was barely visible.

“I see, how many maids have this….well you know.”

“All, including the elites, some statues, Leblanc have one as well and of course the empress, my communication is quite good don’t you think?.”

“Yeah a bunch of tiny spiders.”

“Don’t you like spiders?.”

“I don’t mind them if that is what you ask.”

“Good to know then.” Rosaline say with a smile.

“Still, this is off this noble family must be planning something or perhaps we were wrong.”

Amelah and Rosaline continue to walk and something brought Amelah attention and it was a couple nobles who seems to be talking in quite a low voice, a very low voices and seems to be quite distance from the rest.

“We must get closer Amelah.”

“Why?.”

“Their body language, you see how much that noble is sweating and how he keep touching the tips of his fingers, his nervous and scared for what I can tell, the next one seems to be in a very alert mode look at how much he keep looking over his shoulder.” Amelah saw with detail for what she say and seems to be true, she was new on this but she could tell that those two were nervous.

“And how we should get close?.”

“Oh dear Amelah you are still new on this, so let a professional teach you, just go with the flow and follow my lead.”

Amelah didn’t knew what to expect but she was a quick learned, so they approach to the 2 men who quickly turn around and try to calm themselves as fast as the could, they smile once more like nothing happen.

“My lords why 2 handsome men are so far away from the dance floor?.”

“Excuse us, my lady…. We are not good dancers.” One said as he held he kiss the hand of Rosaline with.

“This is my good friend Sir Aroon and you humble lord Xavier Revina.” Amelah knew that name, it was from one of the nobles houses in the empire a very old and respected one, she remembered the name since it was one of the houses that seems to be quite popular in the capital, their were incredible good at arranging parties and because they donated some of their lands to build public schools.

Even so the empire it’s well know for being an absolute monarchy, they had what they called the “Noble house parliament and union of the vassals states” It was a fancy title for what it was, a simple parliament but still important for the empress, it was here where all the nobles house and representatives of the vassals states talk and debate, laws, policies, problems and solutions if they ever occurred, they did make the job of the empress more easy it bring stability and keep the nobles doing something. The empress kept them in a friendly competition as what she would call it, every year she would choose different advisers and was this what the nobles really seek.

Now Amelah kind understood, although she didn’t like the nobles one bit she did her best to just smile and keep a straight face as the noble and the lord kiss her hands as well.

“My lord, it’s an honor to meet someone of the house Revina.” Rosaline spoke like she was truly honored.

“Please my lady, to whom I have the privilege?.”

“My names is Rosa Gellena from Tetras kingdom my lord and this is my loyal servant, miss Loma.”

“Miss Loma, what a stupid name.” Amelah thought, as she gently bow the only thing she could actually do.

“My ladies, we are honored to meet such a delight couple, but sadly my good friend and I have business to attend.”

“Of course my lord, but before you leave can I ask something?.” The noble seems to be quite in a hurry to leave the conversation as he try his best to keep calm and hold the smile.

“You know my lord, I have been worried the last hour since one of the nobles families that I suppose to meet didn’t arrive, possible you know them.”

“Oh, it’s that so sorry but I will need to know the name of such family.”

“Of course, they are the Deltreal.” When she said that name, the noble move quite nervous as he try to keep calm, even for someone like Amelah, he clearly know something, the she saw how Rosaline smile at him.

“My lord…. I know that probably I shouldn’t ask but have you hear anything this night?.”

“Oh- well you know just gossip here and there.” Amelah saw again, that tiny smile coming from Rosaline, like a spider who just caught a small fly.

“My lord?.”

“I have just heard a gossip that’s all….I heard that, well that the previous emperor...” He seems to choke on his own words, little by little, more nervous than before and his friends seems to be in the same position.

“What about the last emperor?.” Amelah asked in her best way to sound appealing and confuse.

“It’s seems that the last emperor abuse her daughter, the current empress for a long time and that the Deltreal family is gathering support to push your majesty out of the throne because they are worried of her mental state.”

This shock Amelah more than it should, it really hurt her, this is disgusting this gossip was not true but still the at least know why the Deltreal family didn’t bother to go to the waltz, knowing that the would be the center of attention for this. Amelah saw Rosaline and what she witness was the face of something in disbelief. “Of course she would this is, bullshit there is now way something like that happened.” she thought, but reality something are cruel and misleading.

“My lord do you believe this?.”

“Well, of course no….But the day that, well the empress took the crown seems to breed the gossip even more.”

“It’s seems that everyone in the room are talking about it.” Rosaline careful look around and saw the empress who was busy talking with some other nobles.

“Well my lord...This are just gossips, right?.”

“Of course….The last emperor was quite the “Leader.” but to do such a thing to your own daughter and get away with it for such a long time, it hard to believe.”

“Yes, hard to believe…..Of course that leave us with the Deltreal, you think they are really plotting against our majesty?.”

“I know some of the Deltreal, they are very respected and have a huge voice in the parliament….But I honestly don’t believe that they would betray the empress.”

“But it seems off that they are not here...This would only get worse since this rumor took off.”

“Agreed.”

“My lord…. There is something more doesn’t it?.” Rosaline look the noble face directly, holding at almost invisible smile.

“There is something else…..That I found recently, I found a body in the gardens, when I was smocking.” 

“A body?.” Amelah almost shouted when she was hit by Rosaline in the shoulder.

“My lord have you tell anyone about this?.”

“No…. I was going to inform the elites but when I search for the body, it disappear and since then I have a feeling that am being watched.” This was something big, Amelah said to herself as she look around her in search of something or someone off and saw something unfamiliar coming from Rosaline, it was a serious look.

“My lord, you must quickly search for protection don’t tell any one about this understood?.”

“Eh… why who are you?.” The noble said with a tremble voice as he slowly walk away.

“We are on our majesty side so don’t worry, now do as I say before something happened, you two must not tell anyone about this and keep close the elites at all cost.” The noble and his friend didn’t care who this ladies were but they seems to understand why the mean by that, the left in quite normal way so they would not look suspicious.

“Amelah….This is bad, really bad I think I know who or what is this thing we are feeling.”

“What is it?.”

“Back in the Swain republic, I heard about black apostles.”

“Black apostles?.”

“Yeah, they are probably the republic version of the executioners and they seems to be professional assassins who master the way of camouflage and invisibility.”

“Invisibility?.”

“Probably a magical spell that grant them a very exceptional camouflage...But is this is true, this explain what we feel this presence and that the empress is indeed in danger.”

“We must inform them.”

“Yes but we must not tell the empress about the gossips at all, not now at least.”

“Why?.”

“It’s something delicate, for now we would inform what happened.” A spider emerges from Rosaline shoulder that it seems to communicated to all the guardians who had a small spider in their helmets, as soon Rosaline talk to them, Leblanc appear with a cup of red whine on her hand.

“I have heard everything, Amelah I need you by the side of the empress go and change quickly.”

“But what about Rosaline security?.”

“It’s fine I will stay with her don’t worry.”

As Amelah slowly walk away, both Rosaline and Leblanc just stood there perhaps waiting for everything they just heard to be a lie.

“How…..I thought we bury everyone who knew it, Leblanc.”

“It’s seems someone who knew ran away before we could catch him….I will find the responsible of this I assure you.”

“I know, but we have other matters to attend if the republic is here now, everyone in the room it’s in danger.”

“I know, dammit and the rest of the executioners are on their way to the Dynasty, we have to depend of the guardians.”

“They would do a good job.”

“I know they will, but we don’t know how many are there and probably they are searching the castle for something…..Rosaline use your magic I want eyes and ears in every space of the palace and the black castle, I will speak to Fealor.”

“Understood.”

Leblanc was determined to found the killers, no one would go away this time and she would protect the empress from any harm, that she swear.


	33. Blood Empress Chapter IX Suprise Waltz Final part

Amelah walk as fast as she could, she knew were the secrets passage where after all. She looked around of the big party once more, she closed her eyes and let her demonic spirit grow to make sure no one was nearby after a short while she didn’t felt anything around her and proceed to walk to the secret door that was in one of the walls near the throne room, thankful some of the elites had been standing in front of her blocking so no one could see her.

She ran thought the dark, the palace had many corridors that connect to many places some one who didn’t knew anything could lose himself in the dark labyrinth that was the secrets corridors of the palace, but no her she knew exactly where they all lead as a guardian it was her duty to study every aspect of the palace, that kind of information was handy right now.

“Now, I must be close to the courtyard of the castle…..This one is.” She was standing in front of 3 corridors, each one lead to different places, so she took the middle one.

She came close to an empty wall.”Where was it?.” Touching each part of the wall trying to find the hidden button until she find it, she pressed and the door slowly open and it was the big courtyard of the castle.

As she ran faster she was felt the presence once more and this time she felt something, as she turn her body she saw a dagger pointing right to her neck, she reacted evading the attack but the dagger was close enough to grasp her dress.

“Fuck, this is annoying.” She thought, fight in a dress with high heels was a complete nightmare and the worst parts is that she saw 5 shadows emerging in front of her, now she was surrounded.

“This is bad.” Her voice only reflect the years of training, she completely close her mind but still was thinking about what to do in this situation probably if there was only 1 or even two she could have take them down.

“Now you are going to die, you filthy creature.” One of voice say in a very low calm voice.

“Filthy you say?….Funny coming from a nation that worship a whore and a rapist.”  
The shadows only grow angrier as they heard that.

“Did I offend your gods?.”

“You filth ¡.”

The shadows attacked all together, she was quit to move trying to evade attacks one after another, as she move around as fast as she can, she took her high heels and trow it to one of the shadows, it seems to have worked since she could hear the pain coming from him.

The attacks start coming one after another, she was evading them thus far but they were getting close to actually hit her.

Amelah knew to fight bare hand, but she had to admit this assassins or what ever they were, are fast and strong, she manage to hit many punch and kicks for what is worth but she was not in an attire to fight, her dress was almost not existent at this point, she was almost naked and she hated it.

“Shit, no one has see me naked besides my husband…..and the empress.” She say in a low voice, thinking on that time. Now she was laughing the fact that she thinks about her husband and the empress in this moment was hilarious but she focus once more as the shadows attack once more together.

She manage to evade some and hit some kicks back but then, she felt something on her back and it was what she feared, another 2 shadows “How many are in here ?¡.” She felt the dagger getting deeper it probably perforate one of her lungs as she started to feel as she could barely breath ans then saw something, it was burning “Poison?.” She thought but it was not, it was something that demons and some Semi-spec1ies hated it was what the humans in the republic use to fight what they call filth’s referring to any kind of demon or species that were not human.

She felt the pain inside of her, as she quickly move as far as she could from the now 7 shadow  
the pain was getting more and more intense, she need to find help, quickly there was no way around….probably there was one, but she couldn’t bring herself to use that, it was to dangerous for her, she would not let this low life form take the best out of her, as she started to feel more and more tired she saw the shadows preparing the final attack, her didn’t responded this time.  
“No...I cannot use it, not her  
She bit her lips, thinking to herself that this was not the way to use her power, then she felt something different and it was a familiar presence.

“Protect now, Amelah.” The monotone voice could be heard, like it was nothing, Amelah was relief that Lucretia was here for some reason.

“Lucretia….The empress.”

“Don’t worry, the empress is well protected….Deal with the ones who harm you, I must.”  
She was happy, that somehow Amelah seems to be angry but she was still wounded and could barely move.

“Amelah, say one time….”My duty is to server and protect the empress.”, you know that if the empress see you in your state she would cry and be sad.”  
Lucretia say as she slowly walk to the shadows who seems to be in shock for some reason, Amelah heard the words and she was right, the empress would cry and be sad, that was enough for her to punch her self, what kind of guardian she would be if she fall here while dressing a dress a laughingstock for the countless generations of guardians, dying like this was not an option.

“I will leave them to you, I will go for my armor.”  
“It would be done.” Lucretia voice sound a little bit happy.

“Kill the filthy before she ran away ¡.” one of the voice command the death of the guardian who was getting away slowly. The shadow try kill Amelah who seems to use all her power to be able to walk, but the shadow was stopped before it reach her. Lucretia was holding the person who was in charge to kill Amelah by the neck, everyone saw how this big tall demon just crush the assassin neck with her hand.  
“Attack her all, kill her immediately now ¡.” The all rush to her the 6 assassin attack her at the same time, but to the surprise the saw how this “Thing.” Didn’t have a weapon to speak of, only her hands odd for many who didn’t knew Lucretia.  
“Empress, would be sad if I get hurt.” Lucretia said as she slowly watched the assassins ready to strike few of the really knew what they were getting into.

Amelah was barely walking as she got close to her room, she was trying to stay awake barely putting her armor, but there was not use, falling to the ground as she slowly put herself to the wall trying to stop the beading.

“This is very painful….Really.” She smirk as she slowly saw the big wound, she start fading away as she heard a voice from the distance, it sounded very arrogant and familiar.

“Running to put yourself an armor instead of asking for help.” 

“Leblanc...” She say as she lost consciousness, somehow she felt safe.

“You will be alright, but those who did it….Not so much.”


	34. Notes

I just want to said that thanks to all the reeders, i am just taking a break that's all.  
I will update with the next chapter soon, so please wait just a little bit more.  
Thanks and see you later.


	35. Blood Empress Chapter X Bloody Dawn part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a long time, was in a break because of school and such, i will update like I used to, thanks for reading and see you later.

Nothing was going to be easy to explain, no matter how much she dwell on the past, there was nothing she could do right now, the empress who right now was in the middle of the waltz felt nothing but pressure, all thanks to the nobles and the current situation.

“What a mess…..I hope Amelah is all right.” She thought to herself, wondering if sending Lucretia to watch over her was to much, but then again is not like she didn’t knew that Amelah could take care of herself….But there was this feeling inside her, it was the same feeling that she felt when she was pierce by that arrow. She was afraid and tense.

Suddenly she felt again that horrendous feeling, she look around and nothing, how long this would keep up there is no way they attack her in public, not like this….If is true that the republic is behind this at least it would give her a peace of mind, knowing that they aren’t rebels that would love to make a public circus to said at least. Perhaps it was for the best that she just stay where she is, sitting in the throne while of the nobles dance and talk about stupid things, the funny side is that she has been take to dance before, by young nobles who want to make sure to show the world who are they, she don’t like it when someone “force” her to dance, but she had to or well she only dance with one or two just to make sure to look as natural as she can.

She saw something, a couple elites came from the sides and stood their ground meters away from her, she saw how from the sealing the magic of Rosaline created more and more spiders and to make all worse, she heard from the spider that was hiding in her shadows the news that make her, almost lose composure.

“Majesty….Amelah is heavily wounded.” Those words, she couldn’t….Not her, not Amelah she almost run to her, to her guardian who she consider a family member, she loves her and trusted her with her life that was for sure, but still she was almost to break in tears and anger, she didn’t care that the whole room saw her but it was the words from her beloved Leblanc who stop her, she heard that voice from the little spider.

“Don’t worry, she is fine, she would be out for a while that’s for sure.”

“Leblanc….I want answer now.” Her voice was soft and low, so no one could hear her, but there was rage on her, a rage that was really hard to hide.

“There was a fight…...Assassins from the republic, Lucretia kill them except one who am interrogating right now.”

“And Lucretia how is she?.”

“Angry...very, very angry.”

“Good….Where is Amelah now?.”

“I took her to her room and put some elites to guard her also gave her an antidote for the poison they used on her, strong stuff prepare to kill demons, but she is find like I said she would be out probably for the rest of the night.”

“Are they more?.”

“Yes….and the worst part of everything, we have found the body of a noble man, kill like nothing I will do more research but they are going to probably attack one more time, guardians protect the empress at all cost...Rosaline, Lucretia and I will find them.”

“Careful….All of you.”

“It would be done.”

Now that Leblanc who stopped to speak with her majesty, look at the ground at the assassin who was being held hostage in the courtyard, the elites who arrive where dealing with the corpses.

“Now you scum, you’re going to tell me everything you know….and fast.”

“Never you whore.”

“Now, we are talking, it’s been a long time since I don’t use my favorite spell, I will break your mind.”

She cast a horrific spell, from the outside everything looks quite normal, she was there just holding the assassin by the hair, her eyes became black, so dark and lifeless but in just a few moments they returned to the normal color, the assassins was breathing incredible fast.

“What, what you did to me?¡.” He demanded, furiously as his mind was just raped by the spell of the witch.

“You….and your whole country would pay for this, to think you could do something like that in my presence….to my empress, elites take him to the dungeon and put guards, also call captain raise the security to the highest level, gather the maids and tell them to that is level 1 treat.”

The soldiers just bow in responses, because they would not allow anything to happened to the empress in their watch, most of them still remember the attack in Solis, they would not allow something happened here, in the hearth of the empire, in the home of the empress not while they breath that’s for sure.

When is a level 1 threat, the highest of them all the maids had rules to follow as they could be in deep danger as well, they most immediately report to the safe points being rooms with strong doors that are well guarded by elites, but as well since there was a waltz there it would be strange for no maids to around, so the elders follow the “protective maid rule”, it was 6 maids per turn, only 6 maids would be in the waltz, they would server the nobles and after 15 minutes they would be escorted back to the room and another 6 maids would take their places for another 15 minutes, the only maids that are free from this are the 3 personal maids of the empress, who are in a special category after all they are the last line of defense of the empress.

 

Now that the everything is changing, in the mind of the empress only anger remains, when this stupid waltz end, she would plan carefully about what to do next…..she would make them pay for what they have done.


	36. Blood Empress Chapter X Bloody Dawn Part II

It was now, when the empress was tired and completely angry ¿what could someone powerless could do in this moments?, she knew she had to make her part by simply look “normal” smile and wave to the nobles who did not knew what was going on.

She was sitting there, just smiling and looking cute but she was being told about everything, Rosaline spiders did do their jobs, with the music in the big ball there was a simple mystic of voices in the dance floor, she looked around once more and finally look to her beloved Leblanc walking slowly to her.

“¿How is she?.

“She will survive don’t worry, we have something to worry about.”

“Tell me.”

“There’s a noble family working with the republic and they are here.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I looked in the mind of the assassin, they are looking to kill you here and now.”

“¿Not this time right?.”

“I was no there when you get hurt, this time it would be completely different.” The empress looked around and saw the elites moving and specially the guardians, she remembered the last time when she was hit by an arrow, many of the elites in the ball where there so she believe they want to avoid anything this time.

“Am in your hands.”

“Like always.” Leblanc made a small smirk to her, letting her know that she was going to protected her by all cost.

“Well at least this time am currently wearing a beautiful dress.”

“And you look adorable.”

A strange feeling invade the empress, it was different from before she knew this awful and disgusting feeling, but a warm and loveable sentiment replace it. It was the soft hand of her beloved Leblanc who made her feel safe, so much safe. 

“No one will hurt you, no one.” The soft smile of Leblanc could have been the most beautiful thing in the world, no matter how many times she see it, she would never fin anything more colorful and beautiful than her smile.

 

But in the shadows a group of evil people gather around, they whispered and it was then when a voice could be heard.

 

“We must act now, that fool completely lost us the night.”

“Those monster call guardians are stronger that we anticipated, we are completely outnumbered.”

“¿Should we retreat?.”

“We are going to lose our chance….But I don’t think there is another way.”

The shadows were talking to each other, sadly for them the spiders who roam that darkroom who seem to be a just an empty room, one of the many room in the palace, the spiders was one of Rosaline and she already heard everything.

She talk slowly to Leblanc who seems incredible patient, she won’t let them go as she already cast a powerful spell on the palace, it took some time for the spell to activated but what this special spell does if the caster thinks of you as an enemy you are never going to be able to pass trough, she spoke as she knew exactly who was up for the task.

“They assassins are in the 4 floor, we need some one fast…...Amy and Zary.” Both of them heard carefully to what Leblanc told them, they understood the meaning of the secrecy and since Amy was the fastest among all and Zary strength was needed they would have to deal with them, of course some elites would be there as well to make sure they didn’t make things hard, but things must go smooth and since this is a ball there something that the empress most do.

“Dance with me.”

“¿What?.”

“Dance with me.”

“I don’t think this is a good moment.” The empress didn’t care for her to dance, but the timing seems quite bad.

“You need to show that everything is fine, and to show to the nobles families that you are in control besides I want to dance with you.”

“I understand, but what about Ami and Zary?

“They are going to be fine.”

“Now come with me, lest dance.”


	37. Blood Empress Chapter X Bloody Dawn part III

As they went directly to the 4 floor Ami and Zary were walking with their swords ready to fight and kill any assassins the meet, as the slowly walk Ami couldn’t be quiet like always she had to speak in the worsts moments.

“So Zary ¿What about us?.” 

“¿What?,”

“You know what I mean by it.”

“This is not a good time Ami.”

“¿So you accept me as your girlfriend?”

“¡¿What?¡.”

“So cute.”

The both snap as they heard a familiar sound, suddenly they saw shadows coming from one of the rooms running directly to them, Zary and Ami quickly move themselves and attack the shadows for Ami speed wasn’t something special, she was moving like a cat moving from one side to the other one it seems that the assassins were going all out.

“¡Ami¡.” Zary scream as she saw how a dagger was coming from her blind spot.

Ami quickly evade it as she was able to cut the hand of the assassins who cry in pain, the elites where in the end of the corridor as they were able to block the escapes of the assassins making them fight in more despair.

“¡Hurry¡.” One of the assassins scream as he try to pass by the elites, but he was suddenly kill by the elites.

“Put your weapons, it over.”

“¡Death to the heretics ¡.” 

“Shame.”

“Elites ended them.”

“¡You dark skin bitch ¡.”

As soon one of assassins spoke he was suddenly cut down by Ami who seems to be incredible angry.

“Commander Leblanc has gave us the order to kill all of them.”

As soon she said that, the rest of the elites understood exactly what they had to do, the rest of the assassins try to put a fight but sadly they wouldn’t survive.

Ami looks to Zary who seems quite surprise to how she reacted, then Ami walk slowly to her and thus Zary realize the deep problem she was in.

“So….¿girlfriend?.”

“Ughh.”

“¡Hey Zary don’t be like that¡.”

“¡ I love you ¡.”

“¡Shut the fuck up ¡.” Zary was complete embarrassed about all this, especially the timing when the elites were just finishing killing the rest of the assassins.

“Woow so mean, lest be a couple.”

“¡Silence. ¡.”

They walked to the darkness of the hallway screaming and on their on, for someone like Rosaline who witness everything she couldn’t do much but laugh to their little fight although she had to report the news to Leblanc of course evading the part of the little couple fight.

“It’s seems that the assassins are dead.”

“Good.” Both of them were still dancing, for the public it was quite the view since the empress was very small and the beautiful commander was very tall for a women.

“¿And now?.”

“We keep dancing of course.”

“Leblanc..”

“I know, we need to find the family of course.”

“¿Idea of who are the family involved in this?.

“Yes, right now they are quite scared of the situation, ¿Rosaline any news?.”

There was a person who seems to be quite in a hurry, he kept looking all around of the big salon try to find a way out but he realize that the elites are protecting every corner and exit, he knew that if he try to go away they would question him and that’s it’s not good at all.

“Dammit, ¡ ¿How can I leave this place?¡.”

“¡Mom should have know this isn’t going to work¡.”

 

He walked to the other side looking for a way out, even if is one of the windows he just wanted to get the hell out of that place, but sadly for him the spiders of Rosaline were already watching him.

“It’s seems that this men wanna get out, Leblanc ¿What should I do?.”

“Use your imagination, right now am currently dancing.” The echo that came from one of the spiders made it clear, Rosaline did smile a little bit she didn’t want to kill him but of course they needed information at all cost, the night is still young.

“Lest dance my child’s.” Rosaline eyes twisted in a different form, as she slowly disappear from the ball.


	38. Blood Empress Chapter X Bloody Dawn part IV

The poor men was already in a panic mode. He felt like someone was watching him from the shadows and that feeling alone made him feel incredible afraid.

“Dammit, ¿where the fuck is a goddam exit?.” He ran trough the hallways of the big palaces in search for his war out.

“¡I knew it from the begging of this fucking bawl that this was a horrible idea, ¡¿what they were thinking?¡.”

“¡I need to tell mom that the republic screw it up big time ¡.” As he was to enter a room he saw a big window that let to the outside.

“¡Fuck¡ another window..I am in the 4 floor, if a jump down I going to die.” 

He look down at his hand and saw a spider climbing on to him, it a small one but the mere act made him scream a little while he violently raise his hand and kill the spider who felt on the ground.

“The don’t seem to clean this places often….Dam spiders.” The he look at another spider, coming from the wall. And another one and another one, each bigger than the last.

“¡The fuck is this ¡.” The spiders slowly get close to him, he desperately try to step on them and each time he kill one it made this horrible sound.

“¡Fucking spiders, get out ¡.” He found himself surrounded by this and then suddenly from one of the corners of the room and beautiful women appear. With incredible blonde hair and eyes of a noble girl, this person seems to remember her from the party.

He asked himself what is this women doing here, but somehow it didn’t feel right. This person was not a “human” thing as he saw the spiders crawling to her slowly.

“You sir are very rude.”

“¿What are you talking about?...¿Who the fuck are you? ¿ What are you doing here?.”

“That’s no the way to speak to a lady, my lord.”

“Enough with this, I demand to know who are you, ¿don’t you know who I am?.”

“Oh, I know who you are….But to step on my child’s, that’s not a good way to introduce yourself.” 

“¿Child’s?.”

The women was slowly being covered by spiders, who slowly enter her mouth as her eyes quickly twisted in millions of small spiders, her body begin to tremble as her hands slowly become slender and long.

“¡Arghhhhhh¡.” The man scream as he watched the scene, he quickly try to go to the door but it was blocked by spiders.

The only thing remain was the window but it was blocked by the thing that used to be a women.

“¿Do you truly beloved that your were not being watch my lord?.”

The women lowered parts was of a spiders, what was left of skin on her was pale and terrific. Her mouth didn’t move but the voice was still heard. Her eye socked was the home of million of little spiders who seems to fine themselves enjoying the view.

“nOw pLesea mY loRd.” The voice now sounded like someone in pain. The men was completely petrified as he could not move. The spiders were all over him now.

“¡No please I tell you everything ¡.”

“sPeAk fAst, mY cHilDs aRe HunGry.” 

“¡My mother had a deal with the republic and it was that if we manage to kill the empress they would help us in the claim of the throne.”

“¿aNd?.”

“¡There are planing a to use the dynasty attack as a distracted for the other purpose ¡.”

“¿aNd?.” The spider that had the mannequin of a women on top of her move slowly as the spiders made past to her.

“¡That’s all I know ¡…..¡My mother knows everything else and there is another family that is helping as well but I don’t know who they are, they did not tell me anything else I swear ¡.”

“gOoD….iT`s tImE tO eAt.”

“¡No please you promise that you would let me live ¡.”

“ I dID nOt.” As the spiders slowly star eating him alive, Rosaline being telling everything she knew to Leblanc.

 

In the dance floor there was an empress who was sweating a lot since Leblanc had made her dance all night long.

“Please Leblanc, let me rest a little I don’t had the same condition as you.”

“Sorry sweaty.” They walk out as the approach to the throne room where a couple maids were serving her a juice.

“And about the current situation…..Its seems that the family involve in this is not alone.”

“¿Who are they?.”

“The leethar Family and another one who I still don’t know.”

“The leethar family….”

“I think I know, but I will had to stop the bawl.”

“I think I know where are you going with this….This is going to be quite the show.”

“It’s a very barbaric way to do things but we are wasting a lot of time.”

“¿Are they here?.”

“Yeah, right now they are…..Mmmmm, I think I know how to approach the situation.”

“¿Leblanc, are you going to make me call them?.”

“You do know me.”

“I hope that this work out.” As the empress send a couple maids to find the members of the family, she saw a how Leblanc was happily smirking to the dance floor. Gods only know what is going trough her head.

“I did enjoy our dance.” She said in a very happy mod.


End file.
